Daddy-O
by I don't care about Taz
Summary: Perubahan telah terjadi saat kedua pemuda itu dewasa. Permainan rumah-rumahan mereka pun harus diakhiri. Demi masa depan mereka harus merubah keadaan. Tetapi apa memang hubungan yang sudah ada sejak lama turut harus dirubah? Warn: Incest(?), Lemon, SasuNaru, Gaje, Yaoi, didekasikan untuk SasuNaru's Day, dan menuhin arsip SN rating M.


Sebagai perantau di negeri orang lain sudah sangat wajar jika seseorang terlunta-lunta, bahkan untuk mencari sesuap nasi sekalipun sangat sulit. Terlebih kedatangannya ke negeri orang lain hanyalah bermodal nekad dan tekad yang kuat untuk berhasil. Fugaku Uchiha—seorang pemuda—yang sudah memiliki istri, dan dua orang anak dalam usianya yang masih muda memilih untuk beradu nasib di kota, tempat yang kata orang-orang adalah ladang mencari uang.

Sudah hampir enam bulan Fugaku keluar-masuk perusahaan hanya untuk melamar pekerjaan, tetapi tidak ada satupun lowongan di perusahaan itu yang menyangkut pada dirinya. Fugaku terpaksa mengerjakan pekerjaan serabutan seperti menjadi tukang perbaikan jalan, bangunan, atau tukang antar makanan hanya untuk membiayai kehidupan keluarganya. Ia dan keluarganya tinggal di sebuah kontrakan sangat kecil yang hanya memiliki dua ruangan; ruangan kamar mandi dan ruangan multifungsi.

Kehidupan Fugaku tidak jauh berbeda buruknya dari keuangan keluarganya. Fugaku yang hanya seorang lulusan S1 dari Jurusan Teknik Informatika, memiliki kehidupan sangat monoton. Setiap pagi dia akan dibangunkan oleh istrinya, makan makanan seadanya atau kerap kali dia tidak akan makan hanya karena berharap perut anaknya penuh, dan ketika siang hari datang, ia berada di tengah jalan untuk mengatur lalu-lintas atau membawa batu ke tempat perbaikan jalan. Jika malam datang, dia pun akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, kemudian pulang dengan keadaan pegal di seluruh badan dan luka di sana-sini. Ya, setiap hari kehidupan Fugaku tidak pernah berubah. Ia tetap memutar kegiatan sehari-harinya, tanpa ada hal yang menarik sama sekali.

Namun…

Entah kenapa, di suatu pagi, Fugaku terbangun dengan keadaan tidak biasanya. Ia yang biasanya bangun lebih telat daripada istrinya kini sudah menyiapkan kompor untuk masak sarapan untuk keluarganya. Setelah dia selesai menikmati makan paginya, Fugaku melangkahkan kaki keluar apartemen kecilnya dengan membawa payung karena tiba-tiba hujan lebat terjadi di luar sana. Iapun merasa heran karena jalan yang biasanya macet total kini begitu lenggang. Fugaku sedikit merasa aneh dengan pagi yang tidak wajar ini. Bahkan di tempat kerjanya, dia menerima gajih lebih dari bossnya karena penghargaan atas ketekunan bekerjanya sampai saat ini. Ya, poin terakhir lah yang paling aneh dari hari ini. Bosnya yang pelit tiba-tiba menjadi seorang malaikat.

Hari ini adalah tanggal 10 Juli, dimana matahari cukup bersinar terik, setelah pagi tadi bumi disiram oleh air hujan. Selesai pulang kerja, dan berpamitan dengan rekan-rekan seperjuangannya, Fugaku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki untuk mencapai rumahnya agar uang yang dia miliki dari hasil pekerjaan dapat dia belikan pakaian untuk anak-anaknya. Fugaku melangkahkan kakinya, melewati berbagai macam deretan toko. Sesekali dia melihat ke arah etalase toko, melihat baju di dalam sana, kemudian berhayal jika salah satu baju wanita di dalam etalase toko itu dapat dikenakan oleh istrinya. Oh, betapa sedihnya Fugaku saat dia menghayalkan dirinya hanyalah bisa menyusahkan istrinya. Ia adalah sosok suami yang tidak berguna bagi keluarganya.

Di malam yang semakin larut, sesekali Fugaku melihat polisi melintas di jalanan. Lampu sirine dari mobil polisi itu berbunyi membuat siapapun yang dilewati oleh mobil tersebut menoleh kepada mobil tersebut. Fugaku mengerutkan keningnya. Walau kota ini termasuk kota tersibuk di dunia, tetapi jarang sekali polisi mondar-mandir tanpa alasan yang jelas. Keberadaan polisi dalam jumlah yang banyak di suatu jalan biasanya diakibatkan karena ada suatu masalah atau _event_ yang melibatkan pemerintahan. Fugaku hanya menghela nafas. Apapun yang dilakukan polisi-polisi itu, dia tidak memiliki urusan dengan mereka.

Baru saja beberapa langkah melangkah, Fugaku dihinggapi rasa penasaran dengan pria berpakaian serba hitam. Pria itu mengenakan ear phone pada telinganya, dan dia berbicara bahasa Inggris. Dari cara sang pria berbicara, tampaknya orang itu bukan orang biasa-biasa. Lagi-lagi Fugaku bersikap acuh. Ia memilih melangkahkan kakinya kembali tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kehidupannya di beberapa menit lagi.

Fugaku memasuki kawasan sepi. Daerah gank yang semakin masuk akan semakin tiba di sebuah deretan rumah minimalis, bersih namun tidak kotor. Fugaku melangkahkan kakinya di dalam kesepian, berbeda dari jalan besar di luar sana. Hal yang menemaninya di saat seperti ini hanyalah lampu yang menerangi jalanan, serta bayangan miliknya. Sambil berjalan, Fugaku sibuk memikirkan makanan yang akan dia makan untuk esok hari ketika terdengar suara derap kaki dari belakang tubuhnya. Fugaku menolehkan kepalanya. Ia melihat sosok yang tidak jelas wajahnya, dan berperawakan lebih pendek darinya dengan pakaian tertutup berlari ke arahnya.

Kedua mata Fugaku memincing tajam, menajamkan penglihatannya, namun beberapa saat kemudian keadaan matanya berubah drastis. Ia terbelalak saat laki-laki yang berlari ke arahnya menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan besar ke arah tubuhnya. Fugaku yang terkejut hanya bisa melihat punggung laki-laki itu yang semakin menjauh, serta benda yang ada di gendongannya. Fugaku pun menyingkirkan sedikit kain yang menutupi benda itu. Kedua matanya terbelalak untuk kesekian kalinya. Demi Tuhan, kenapa harus bayi yang ada di tangannya?!

"TEMBAK DIA!" teriak beberapa orang dari ujung gank, membuat keterkejutan Fugaku sirna seketika. Ia tersadar posisinya sedang di dalam bahaya.

Dengan bayi yang ada di gendongannya, dan teriakan dari orang-orang di ujung gank sana, alarm bahaya Fugaku berbunyi. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, sang pria berlari, dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia harus mencari tempat yang aman. Dia harus bersembunyi. Ia tidak boleh tertangkap karena dia tahu sendiri resikonya jika dia ditangkap sekarang. Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Ia hanyalah perantau miskin yang baru pulang kerja. Kesalahan sedikit saja bisa berakibat fatal bagi dirinya maupun keluarganya. Untung saja di tengah-tengah kepanikannya, tempat tinggal Fugaku yang ada di kawasan apartemen murah sudah ada di depan mata, dan untungnya lagi, pintu apartemennya tidaklah terkunci—kebiasaan istrinya untuk tidak mengunci pintu sampai seluruh anggota keluarganya pulang.

Fugaku lekas menutup pintu rumahnya. Wajahnya pucat-pasi dengan peluh yang membasahi keningnya. Kaki Fugaku terasa sangat lemas. Ia menempelkan punggungnya pada pintu, dan perlahan tubuhnya beringsut ke atas lantai, hingga dia terduduk di atas lantai kayu itu.

"Suamiku," suara lembut mengintruksi debaran jantung Fugaku. Sang Uchiha menatap wanita cantik di hadapannya dengan ekspresi tegang. "Ada apa denganmu, dan kena—apa itu?" Mikoto menatap gundukan besar di dalam pelukan Fugaku.

Fugaku membungkam mulutnya, belum bisa berbicara.

Mikoto mendekat ke arah Fugaku. Ia menyibakan kain yang menutupi gundukan besar di dalam pelukan Fugaku itu. Seketika Mikoto memekik kaget, menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Ia tidak menyangka suaminya akan membawa benda yang _mengerikan_ seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau membawa bayi kemari? Anak siapa ini?!" Mikoto tidak ingin suaminya melakukan tindakan kriminal untuk mengatasi perekonomian mereka. Apapun boleh dilakukan suaminya untuk mencari uang, asalkan tidak melakukan tindakan kotor.

Fugaku menggeleng cepat, mengatasi kesalahpahaman istrinya. "A—aku tidak tahu," kata Fugaku, sulit untuk menjelaskan. "Tadi aku sedang berjalan pulang, dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memberikan bayi ini kepadaku. Kemudian aku berlari di saat ada orang yang mengejarku, dan hendak menembakku, hingga aku membawanya kemari," jelas Fugaku dengan kalimat yang sulit dicerna oleh istrinya.

Mikoto menggeleng, takut suaminya terkena masalah. "Sekarang kau kembali keluar, dan berikan bayi ini kepada pihak berwajib. Aku tidak ma—

"Tidak!" seru Fugaku, tidak setuju dengan usul istrinya. Ia masih mengingat orang-orang yang memakai pistol tadi.

Mikoto membuka tutup-mulutnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan jangan? Apa kau ingin merawat bayi ini? Demi Tuhan, Sayangku. Jangankan untuk merawat bayi, untuk membiayai kedua anak kita saja, kita sudah kesulitan," kedua pelupuk mata Mikoto mulai menyembab. Ia teringat akan peristiwa tadi siang, dimana Itachi pulang sekolah dan mengeluh jika sekolahnya meminta bayaran seragam yang belum dibayar lunas.

Pertanyaan Mikoto membuat Fugaku terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia tidak ingin membawa beban untuk kesekian kalinya ke dalam rumah tangganya, tetapi dia sendiri tidak bisa pergi keluar dan menyerahkan bayi ini begitu saja. Dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko sebagai pihak yang disalahkan atas hilangnya bayi ini. Fugaku menatap wajah bayi yang sedang tertidur di dalam pelukannya. Bayi yang sangat manis. Bayi ini tidak berdosa, tetapi sudah memberi kerepotan pada orang lain. Ha-ah, sebenarnya bayi siapa ini? Kenapa wajah bayi ini berbeda dari wajah orang asia biasanya? Kenapa rambut bayi ini begitu pirang seperti pangeran dari negeri Inggris? Fugaku menatap Mikoto. Ia harus membuat keputusan.

"Sampai saatnya aku memiliki ide untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, kita akan merawatnya," usul Fugaku.

Usul Fugaku membuat jantung Mikoto mencelos. Kali ini keluarga mereka akan benar-benar di dalam masalah. Mikoto masih menerima kehidupan mereka yang serba sederhana, tetapi dia tidak menerima jika keluarga mereka dicap sebagai keluarga narapidana. Mikoto memijat pelipisnya. Ia harus mencari suatu ide agar keluar dari masalah ini. Tetapi, apa? Sepertinya benar kata suaminya. Mengembalikan bayi ini tidak semudah terdengarnya.

"Jadi, apa yang harus ki—

"—ayah… ibu… sedang apa?" seorang anak yang sejak tadi tertidur kini membuka matanya. Ia mengucek matanya, dan menatap kedua orang tuanya. "Kenapa kalian berisik sekali?" ujar sang anak dengan wajah kantuknya.

Pandangan Mikoto teralihkan pada anak bungsunya. Ia berhenti berdiskusi dengan suaminya, dan lekas menghampiri Sasuke. "Sasuke, kau terbangun, Nak?" ujar Mikoto, duduk di samping _futon_ milik Sasuke. "Ayo, tidur… ibu ceritakan dongeng lagi," katanya, memegang pundak Sasuke, dan mendorong Sasuke ke atas futon kembali.

Dengan lembut Sasuke menyingkirkan kedua tangan ibunya. Ia menatap ke arah benda di dalam pelukan ayahnya. "Itu apa, Bu?" tanya Sasuke pada sang ibu.

Tiba-tiba sosok yang ada dipelukan Fugaku menggeliat, kedua matanya terbuka. Makhluk di dalam pelukan Fugaku menatap ke atas, menatap Fugaku. Tanpa memakan waktu lama bibir sang bayi bergetar, kemudian suara isakkan tangis terdengar. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, apartemen itupun penuh suara tangis bayi, membuat Fugaku panik. Astaga! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika orang-orang berpakaian gelap itu menyadari ada bayi di tempat ini?

"Sssttt… Ssssttt..," Fugaku menepuk-nepuk pantat sang bayi, mencoba menenangkan.

Mikoto lekas menghampiri Fugaku, membantu suaminya untuk mengatasi bayi ini.

"Itu…," gumam Sasuke, beranjak dari atas _futonnya_ untuk mendekat ke arah sang ayah. "Siapa dia, Bu…," tanya Sasuke—penasaran, ketika dia berdiri di hadapan sang ayah. "Kenapa dia menangis terus?"

Fugaku mendelikan matanya ke arah Sasuke. Ia meminta Mikoto untuk menjauhkan Sasuke dari bayi di dalam gendongannya. "Sasuke ayo ke ka—

Sasuke tidak menggubris perkataan ibunya. Ia menghampiri sang bayi, kemudian menatap bayi itu. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, dan dengan lembut mengelus pipi sang bayi. Ia mengusap pipi kenyal bayi itu, hingga sang bayi menoleh ke arahnya.

 _Onyx_ bertemu biru.

Sang bayi mengedipkan matanya. Ia memegang jari-jari Sasuke, kemudian mengalihkan jari-jari itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sang bayi lapar! Jari-jari Sasuke diemut, membuat Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, terkejut. Suara isakkan tangis bayi itupun berhenti. Ia terus mengemut jari-jari Sasuke hingga mata bayi yang berair itu terpejam perlahan, suara dengkuran lembut terdengar dari bibir sang bayi, membuat kedua orang dewasa di dekat Sasuke terperangah.

"Wahhhh… Sasuke berhasil buat anak itu berhenti menangis. Dia seperti _daddy-nya_ saja, ya?" Fugaku sangat kagum dengan peristiwa tadi. Ia menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

" _Da—Daddy_?" Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, mencerna setiap ucapan ayahnya.

Mikoto mengelus rambut anak bungsunya. Ia tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. " _Daddy_ cilik?" gumam Mikoto.

Sasuke berhenti menatap ibunya. Pandangannya kembali teralihkan pada sosok bayi di dalam pelukan ayahnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Menjadi seorang ayah? Entah kenapa di umurnya yang sekecil ini, mendengar dirinya menjadi sosok ayah sangatlah terdengar… membanggakan? Sasuke mengulum senyumnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa gembiranya. Jika memang anak ini datang untuk menjadi anaknya, maka Sasuke bersedia menjadi ayah terbaik bagi sang anak sampai kapanpun. Ya, sampai kapan—

Trrrttt…Trrrtttt…

Getaran pada _smartphone_ yang disimpan pemuda berumur 24 tahun di atas meja kecil—samping tempat tidurnya—membuat Sasuke menggeliat malas, dan menggerakan tangannya untuk menggapai benda kecil itu.

Dengan mata masih terpejam Sasuke mengambil benda berwarna hitam itu, kemudian menekan tombol hijau. Ia menempelkan ponsel tersebut pada telinganya. "Hm," gumam Sasuke, dengan suara mengantuk.

"Yo, _brother_!" sapa seseorang di seberang sana.

Seketika Sasuke membuka kedua matanya. Ia menggeram kesal. "Untuk apa kau meneleponku?" katanya. Sasuke merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk, kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia masih terhanyut dengan mimpinya tadi.

"Woooo Woooo sabar, _Bro_!" sang penelepon menenangkan Sasuke. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan jika kabar yang dikatakan _Kaa-san_ benar atau tidak?"

"Kabar apa?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Mhm…mhm.. aku tidak menyangka akhirnya kau akan membawa calon menantu keluarga Uchiha ke hadapan _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ ," ujar sang penelepon dengan nada menyelidik. Sasuke dapat merasakan sosok tersebut tersenyum misterius.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Yeah, yeah. Sudah puas kau meneleponku. Aku ingin ti—

"Sasuke. Apa… dia sudah tahu?" potong sang penelepon, nadanya berubah serius.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia melirikkan matanya ke arah satu buah foto yang tersimpan di dinding kamarnya. Foto dirinya bersama seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang tersenyum cerah ketika pipinya dicium oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas. Di pagi hari cerah seperti ini, bukanlah pertanyaan ini yang ingin dia dengar. Kenapa kakaknya yang notabene sangat jenius tidak bisa membaca situasi ketika membicarakan sesuatu?

"…..," Sasuke terdiam—melamunkan pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Sas?" sang penelepon memastikan jika Sasuke masih menerima teleponnya.

"Hm?" gumam Sasuke dengan nada malas.

"Apakah kau sudah memberitahunya jika kau akan menjalani hubungan serius deng—

"Sudahlah. Kau tidak usah memikirkannya. Aku akan memberitahunya setelah aku kembali," ujar Sasuke, tidak ingin membicarakan masalah ini sekarang.

"Tapi Sas, kau ti—

Klik!

Sasuke menutup teleponnya. Ia tidak peduli kakaknya akan mengutuk dirinya, atau marah padanya.

Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya kembali ke atas kasur. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar apartemennya. Kamar apartemen yang dia dapatkan dari hasil jerih payahnya. Sasuke menghela nafas. Entah kenapa, semenjak dia memutuskan untuk serius berhubungan dengan seseorang, tiba-tiba kehidupan di masa lalunya terus meganggu mimpi-mimpi malamnya. Ia sangat lelah dengan mimpi itu, tetapi dia tidak bisa mengontrol mimpinya. Sasuke melirikan matanya ke kamar mandi dikala pintu kamar mandinya terbuka, dan sosok wanita bersurai merah muda yang hanya terbalut handuk berwarna putih menghampiri dirinya, kemudian duduk di samping tempat tidurnya.

Wanita itu menumpangkan kaki kirinya pada kaki kanannya, membuat paha putih miliknya terlihat lebih bebas—hingga mencapai bagian atas, dan membuat Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti menatap paha mulus tersebut.

"Hmmm.. Sasuke…," wanita cantik yang sangat digilai para pria itu mengelus pipi Sasuke dengan jari-jari halus dan lentiknya. Senyuman bahagia tercetak jelas di wajah sang wanita. Ya, wanitanya. Wanita Sasuke. "Sudah pagi sayang. Bersiap-siaplah. Kita harus berangkat sekarang," ujar wanita itu. Ia mengelus kening, hidung, pipi, dan bibir Sasuke.

Sifat menggoda wanita di dekat Sasuke ini membuat _mood_ Sasuke sedikit meningkat. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan tersenyum tipis dikala merasakan elusan lembut dari wanita di dekatnya. Sasuke pun megenggam pergelangan tangan wanita itu, kemudian menarik sang wanita, hingga wanita itu menindih tubuhnya, membuat sang wanita memekik kaget. Sasuke memeluk dengan erat wanitanya, dan menciumi wajah, dan tengkuk sang wanita, menciptakan jejak-jejak basah pada tubuh wangi sang wanita.

"Hm… berikan aku hadiah dulu," gumam Sasuke di tengah-tengah cumbuannya. Kini ia sibuk menjamah tubuh yang tidak terbalut apapun, ketika handuk yang dipakai sang wanita sudah dilempar ke atas lantai oleh sang Uchiha.

"Dasar mesum," rutuk sang wanita, berpura-pura kesal, ketika lambat-laun rutukkan itupun berubah menjadi desahan yang tidak tertahankan. Lagi-lagi sang wanita terhanyut oleh pesona pasangannya, walaupun mereka telah menghabiskan waktu sepanjang malam hingga pagi tadi untuk bercinta.

* * *

 **Daddy-O**

 **Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Rat: M**

 **Warn: OOC, miss typo, yaoi, lemon, miss typo, kekerasan, bahasa kasar, dan masih banyak lagi yang harus dicermati oleh anak dibawah 21 tahun**

 **Peringatan: Cerita ini tidak dimaksud untuk membuat citra MK jelek, apalagi tokohnya. Cerita bukan juga untuk dikomersilkan terlebih lagi untuk di copy paste tanpa seizin authornya.**

 **Didekasikan untuk seorang ayah yang menyambut anaknya di bandara, dan sosok yang mengatakan bandara "itu" kok mirip terminal?**

"For You, My Inspiration"

"For SasuNaru's Day"

"For Sasuke and Naruto"

"For SasuNaru fans"

* * *

Sudah belasan tahun lamanya dimana seorang anak ditemukan oleh sosok pria bersurai hitam yang sangat panik karena mengira dirinya akan dikejar-kejar oleh pria bersenjata. Sudah belasan tahun juga, keluarga yang memelihara seorang bayi pindah dari tempat satu ke tempat lainnya hanya untuk menyembunyikan identitas mereka sebagai orang yang telah memelihara sosok yang seharusnya tidak mereka pelihara. Sudah berbelas-belas tahun juga, seorang pria berusaha bekerja, dan membangun usaha bisnisnya, hingga sekarang usaha kecil-kecilannya berubah menjadi usaha sangat besar, dan membentuk sebuah multi perusahaan.

Sudah berbelas-belas tahun juga… sosok anak yang diselamatkan oleh pria tidak mampu apa-apa kini berubah menjadi sosok pemuda yang tampan, gagah, layaknya seorang pangeran dari negeri eropa sana, ketika rambut dan wajahnya berbeda dari wajah orang asia biasanya.

Sosok pemuda bersurai pirang sedang menyamankan tubuhnya di atas kursi kerja. Ia menatap ke arah jendela besar di dalam sebuah ruangan, menikmati suasana siang hari di Kota Konoha. Rasanya suasana secerah ini tidaklah membuat dirinya semangat. Ia terpaksa harus berangkat ke kantor, dan melewati jadwal kuliahnya hanya untuk menenangkan dirinya. _Mood-nya_ sungguh buruk, ketika _alat_ penyemangatnya tidak kunjung ditemukan. _Well,_ apa boleh kata, siapa yang tidak akan merasa kesal jika alat penyemangat tidak ditemukan selama bertahun-tahun ini?

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya, dan pemuda bersurai pirang itu mempersilahkan sosok tersebut untuk masuk.

Derap kaki asisten ayah angkatnya terdengar mendekat. Ia berdiri di depan meja sang pemuda, dan menatap sang pemuda lekat-lekat. "Ini berkas yang kau minta, Naruto…," ujarnya.

"Taruh saja disana!" dengan nada ketus, sang pemuda memerintah. Ia memutar kursinya, menatap asisten sang ayah di hadapannya.

Sang asisten—Nara Shikamaru—menatap salah satu bossnya dengan ekspresi setengah kagum, dan setengah miris. Ia dapat melihat lingkaran hitam tercetak jelas di mata sang boss. "Wow, ada apa dengan matamu, Naruto?" ujarnya, terkejut dengan kondisi bossnya. "Kenapa mukamu kusut sekali?"

Pemuda yang memiliki _title_ boss itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. " _Daddy-ku_ tidak menghubungiku lagi," ujarnya, seperti seorang anak SD yang kehilangan permen.

Shikamaru mendengus. " _Daddy's boy_ , sebaiknya kau fokus pada pekerjaanmu," ujarnya. "Sudahlah, Naruto. Daripada otakmu kusut karena memikirkan ayahmu yang entah sedang apa disana, lebih baik kau konsentrasi pada pekerjaan dan kuliahmu," ujar Shikamaru, meminta bossnya jangan terus memikirkan ayah-ayahannya itu. "Demi Tuhan, ini sudah berjalan bertahun-tahun dan setiap detiknya kau masih mengeluhkan jika _daddy_ kesayanganmu itu tidak menghubungimu…," Shikamaru meningkatkan nada suaranya. _"Grow up, Naruto. Grow u—_

Trrrtt… Trrrttt…

Naruto mengangkat tangannya, meminta Shikamaru berhenti berbicara ketika telepon di atas meja berbunyi. Ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"…."

" _Kaa-san?"_ sapa Naruto pada ibu angkatnya.

"….."

"Ya…," Naruto bergumam pelan.

"….."

"Ya…," Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian dia menatap Shikamaru, dan raut wajahnya yang kusut tiba-tiba berubah cerah.

"….."

"Ya, _Kaa-san_ , selamat siang," ujar Naruto sebelum memutus hubungan teleponnya.

Naruto masih mencerna ucapan Mikoto di telepon tadi, ketika Shikamaru menatapnya heran. Shikamaru merasa wajah Naruto seperti bunglon—berubah-rubah ekspresi. Ada apa dengan anak ini? Apakah dia menemukan kabar bahagia? Shikamaru seperti melihat kedua bola mata Naruto bergetar semangat saat matanya menerawang, entah memikirkan apa. Melihat sikap Naruto yang seperti ini, Shikamaru yakin jika Naruto akan membawa kabar yang menyenangkan.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada menyelidik.

"Aku diperintah pulang," Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arah Shikamaru.

"Serius? Tumben sekali..," Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, penasaran.

Senyuman Naruto semakin lebar. "Ya, sudah. Aku siap-siap dulu," ujarnya, lekas dia membereskan barang-barangnya, dan memasukkan ponsel, serta dompetnya ke dalam tas. Tidak luput dia membawa kunci mobilnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan," ujar Shikamaru ketika melihat putra angkat keluarga Uchiha nampak tergesa-gesa.

Yeah, melihat sikap Naruto, sepertinya sang pemuda cukup senang dipanggil pulang oleh orang tuanya di tengah-tengah jam kantor seperti ini!

.

.

.

Naruto keluar ruang kerjanya, dan melangkah menuju lift. Ia menganggukan kepalanya, saat sang sekretaris memberi salam padanya. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak usah berlebihan untuk menanggapi permintaan ibunya agar Naruto cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah. Tetapi di tengah-tengah tugas kuliahnya yang tidak kunjung habis, serta pekerjaan kantornya yang menumpuk, Naruto berharap bisa keluar dari kejenuhan tersebut untuk sementara waktu. Lagipula, jarang sekali sang ibu meminta dirinya untuk kembali ke rumah di tengah-tengah jadwal aktivitasnya. Jika keadaan sudah seperti ini, pasti ibunya akan memberikan sesuatu yang baik pada keluarganya maupun Naruto. Mudah-mudahan saja kabar baik ini benar-benar membuat _mood_ Naruto membaik!

Sesuai intruksi ibunya, Naruto diperintah sang ibu untuk mendatangi ayah dan kakak pertamanya untuk diajak pulang ke kediaman mereka. Namun baru saja Naruto akan memasuki lift, suara lembut dan halus terdengar dari arah belakang Naruto. Sang pemuda membalikkan badannya, menatap seorang gadis bermata _indigo_ dan bersurai _lavender_ yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Gadis tersebut menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga, dan tersenyum malu-malu ke arah Naruto.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Keturunan Hyuuga ini merupakan teman Naruto sejak SMA. Ia merupakan gadis yang sangat pemalu, sampai-sampai pada awal perkenalan mereka, Hinata nyaris pingsan karena menahan malunya. Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat pintar. Pada umurnya yang sama dengan Naruto, ia sudah dipercaya oleh ayahnya untuk mengurus perusahaan Hyuuga. Bahkan kerap kali, perusahaan yang didirikan oleh ayah angkat Naruto harus bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Hyuuga, dengan Hinata sebagai pemegang proyek utama.

Bagi Naruto, selain pemalu, Hinata pun gadis yang unik. Ia merupakan satu-satunya gadis yang dekat dengan Naruto, ketika pikiran Naruto hanya tersita oleh _daddy-nya_. Di umurnya yang sudah pantas untuk mencari kekasih, dibandingkan mentraktir wanita di sebuah restoran berbintang lima dengan gajih yang didapatkannya, Naruto lebih memilih mencari tahu mengenai kondisi _daddy-nya_ yang sering kali digosipkan oleh media jika sang _daddy_ terlibat skandal dengan para artis.

"Na—Naruto—kun," gumam Hinata. Ia mengeratkan sekotak makanan yang terbungkus oleh kain di tangannya.

Naruto tersenyum manis dikala melihat kegugupan Hinata. "Hei, ada apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto, heran dengan keberadaan Hinata di tempat ini.

Hinata menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. _"A—ano…,"_ gumamnya. Ia lekas mengulurkan bekal makanan tersebut ke arah Naruto. "Untukmu!" pekik Hinata, dengan wajah sangat merona, mengingatkan Naruto akan buah kesayangan _daddy-nya._

Naruto menatap kotak bekal di tangan Hinata dengan ekspresi bingung. Kemudian dia tersenyum mengerti. "Terima kasih," ujar Naruto sambil mengambil bekal makanan tersebut. Pastinya Hinata memberikan makanan yang baru dia pelajari, itulah pikiran Naruto sekarang.

Kali ini Hinata berani menatap Naruto. Rona merah di wajahnya sedikit berkurang. "Ng… Naruto-kun, ma—malam ini, a—akan di—diadakan, ko—ko—konser a—amal. Keluar—luargaku mengun—ngundangmu, bi—

Trrrttt… Trrrtttt…

Ponsel di celana Naruto bergetar.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Naruto meminta Hinata memberi waktu baginya untuk menjawab telepon.

"Ya, ada apa?" sapa Naruto—langsung—saat sahabat semasa sekolahnya yang menelepon.

"Naruto, dimana kau sekarang?!" tanya sang sahabat—Kiba—dengan nada sangat tinggi.

Naruto nyaris menepuk keningnya, jika tidak mengingat kedua tangannya sedang penuh dengan barang. "Ah, aku lupa," Naruto sedikit pun tidak mengingat jika dia mempunyai janji dengan Kiba siang ini di kafe dekat kantornya.

"Sialan, kau!" seru Kiba, kesal. "Kau ini tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku yang sedang galau ini," kata Kiba, berlebihan. Ia selalu berpura-pura menangis jika keinginannya tidak tercapai. Tipikal pria seperti anak kecil.

Naruto mendengus. Ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk membalas ucapan Kiba yang konyol. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto, dengan nada datar—tidak terdengar penasaran sama sekali.

"Tadi malam saat aku sedang makan malam bersama teman-teman, aku bertemu dengan Hinata," ujar Kiba dengan suara semangat.

Naruto melirikkan matanya ke arah Hinata, dan sang gadis menatapnya bingung.

"Nggg… _dia_ yang mana, ya?" tanya Naruto, ragu. Ia merasa sangat tidak enak karena menggosipkan seseorang di depan wajah orang itu sendiri.

" _Dia_?" Kiba sedikit kesal dengan Naruto yang sok bermain detektif-detektifan.

"Ya, _dia_ yang mana? Dia yang cerewet, atau _dia_ yang pakaiannya kayak _lontong,_ atau _dia_ yang—

"Dadanya Uwooooo!" ujar Kiba dengan nada keras, tidak tahu malu.

Positif!

Orang yang dibicarakan Kiba adalah orang yang ada di samping Naruto.

Naruto nyaris menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata, jika dia tidak memiliki pengendalian diri sangat tinggi untuk bisa bersikap wajar ketika di dalam masalah.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia harus mengakhiri pembicaraan tidak penting ini. "Oke, Kiba. Kita akan bicarakan ini nanti. Aku tidak ingin membicarakan masalah seperti ini di dalam kantorku," ujar Naruto. Ia tidak boleh membuat Hinata merasa telah dibicarakan.

"Loh, Naruto, lalu bagaimana dengan pertemuan ki—

Naruto menutup teleponnya dengan segera. Berbicara dengan kiba tidak akan pernah ada habisnya.

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan senyuman _angelic_ andalannya. "Terima kasih atas bekalnya," ujar Naruto. Ia sedikit prihatin dengan Kiba karena sedikitnya Naruto telah _menikung_ Kiba. "Aku mau ke atas dulu dan bertemu dengan orang tuaku," ujar Naruto, berpamitan. Ia tidak bisa mengajak Hinata ke lantai atas, ketika Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Fugaku di atas sana.

Lift pun terbuka setelah Naruto menekan tombol lift tersebut.

Ting!

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki lift.

"Naruto!" seru Hinata, dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Dari dalam lift Naruto membalikkan badan, menatap Hinata. "Hm?" gumam Naruto. Waktu yang sangat mepet tidak bisa membuat Naruto berhenti hanya sekadar untuk memencet salah satu tombol lift dan membiarkan Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Nanti ma—malam, ke—ke—keluargaku akan me—mengada—dakan kon—konsel a—mal. A—pa—pakah kau bi—

Ting!

Pintu lift pun tertutup, meninggalkan Hinata di dalam frustasi, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa bersikap acuh, tidak terlalu banyak memiliki waktu untuk berbicara dengan salah satu temannya.

Sungguh tidak peka!

.

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar lift. Setelah berbicara dengan sekretaris ayah angkatnya, Naruto beranjak menuju ruang rapat. Ruang dimana sang ayah berada. Naruto tahu di hari ini, ayah dan kakak pertamanya tidaklah ada jadwal rapat. Tetapi kenapa mereka semua berdisuksi di dalam ruang rapat itu? Naruto berdiri di depan pintu besar terbuat dari kayu jati. Ia memegang knop pintu itu, dan membuka pintu, ketika suara asing di telinganya terdengar di seluruh ruang rapat. Naruto membuka cukup lebar pintu ruang rapat itu untuk masuk, hingga pintu itu berbunyi cukup keras, membuat seluruh orang di dalam ruang rapat itu berhenti berbicara, dan menatap dirinya.

"Selamat siang!" sapa Naruto pada semua orang yang tengah menatapnya. Beberapa dari mereka menatap Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, seperti menilai Naruto.

Dipandang seintens ini membuat Naruto tidak nyaman. Naruto menjadi sedikit kikuk sampai-sampai dia memijat tengkuknya yang tidak pegal, dan mengalihkan tatapannya, tidak berani menatap tamu ayah angkatnya.

" _This is conversation we end up here first, Mr. Uchiha. Glad—I could talk to you,"_ salah satu dari mereka beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan mengulurkan tangan, meminta berjabat tangan dengan Fugaku.

" _You are welcome, Mr. Namikaze,"_ jawab Fugaku, dengan aksen yang cukup baik untuk berbicara bahasa Inggris. Ia menerima jabatan tangan itu dengan senang hati. _"Please!"_ Fugaku mengantar tamunya menuju pintu.

Naruto yang masih diam di tengah-tengah ruangan rapat tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok pria di hadapannya. Umur pria yang arah jalannya semakin mendekat ke arah Naruto tampak tidak berbeda jauh dengan umur ayah angkatnya. Namun, ketika wajah ayah angkatnya terlihat tegas, wajah pria berambut pirang—seperti milik Naruto ini—tampak lembut, dan lebih kebapakan dari pada sang ayah angkat.

" _Hello,"_ sapa pria itu ketika berhadap-hadapan dengan Naruto. Entah kenapa melihat sorot mata sang pria, Naruto seperti melihat kesedihan. Seolah pria ini ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang menyedihkan untuk Naruto. Ah, itu mungkin hanya imajinasi Naruto saja.

Naruto hanya bisa menganggukan kepala, memberi hormat, ketika pria itu tersenyum ramah padanya.

Dengan diikuti para pengawal dan asistennya, pria itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya—meninggalkan ruang rapat.

Suasana menjadi sangat sepi dikala ayah angkat Naruto serta tamu ayahnya pergi keluar ruangan. Di dalam ruangan besar ini hanya tertinggal Naruto beserta kakak pertamanya. Naruto menatap kakak pertamanya yang juga menatapnya. Senyuman kecil secara samar terlihat jelas di wajah sang kakak. Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa senyuman kecil itu menyiratkan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang tidak wajar, seolah sang kakak hanya berpura-pura berbahagia di hadapan Naruto.

Itachi Uchiha—sang kakak—beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan mendekat ke arah Naruto. "Ayo, Naruto!" ajaknya, meminta Naruto untuk mengikuti dirinya.

Naruto hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya—patuh, ketika dia masih bingung dengan atmosfir di dalam ruangan tadi.

.

.

.

Seluruh anggota Keluarga Uchiha sangat baik padanya. Walau Naruto hanya anak angkat, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak dibeda-bedakan dari anak kandung keluarga itu. Naruto telah mendapatkan fasilitas yang layak selama dia hidup di keluarga ini. Bahkan Naruto selalu mendapatkan apa yang kakak-kakaknya dapatkan. Namun, walaupun Naruto diberi kehidupan nyaman, ia masih tetap merasa kurang. Ia masih merasa kesepian. Ia masih merasa bukan berada di tempatnya. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini perasaan tidak menentu tersebut terus berteriak tidak tahu diri di dalam dirinya. Apakah rasa rindu pada _daddy-nya_ —satu-satunya teman berbicara Naruto di saat seluruh keluarga Uchiha pendiam—sudah lama tidak dia temui?

Naruto merasa bersyukur akhirnya dia bisa keluar dari dalam mobil ayahnya. Setidaknya, dia bisa terlepas dari suasana hening selama perjalanan mereka. Naruto pun lekas berlari menuju dalam rumahnya, mencari ibu angkatnya. Ia membuka pintu kediaman Uchiha, dan cukup terkejut dengan suasana di dalam kediaman Uchiha. Naruto tidak menyangka kediaman Uchiha telah disulap menjadi tempat pesta. Ada apa ini?

"Wow!" Naruto berdecak kagum. Ia menatap sekeliling, melihat para pelayan yang sibuk menyiapkan makanan, serta menata barang-barang.

"Naru-chan!"

Wanita bersurai hitam menghampiri Naruto. Wanita itu memeluk dirinya, dan mencium pipinya. Wanita itu tersenyum menatap Naruto. Ia mengelus pipi Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" _Kaa-san?_ Ada apa ini? Kalian tidak usah repot-repot merayakan kepulanganku," ujar Naruto dengan nada bercanda. "Astaga! Aku baru menghilang satu hari saja, kalian sudah repot menyiapkan pesta kepulanganku hingga seperti ini," ujar Naruto, dengan nada bercanda. Ia tahu dengan pasti tidak mungkin pesta ini diadakan untuk dirinya. Ia hanya mencoba menggoda ibu angkatnya saja.

Mikoto menatap anak angkatnya. Dibandingkan keluarga Uchiha lainnya yang pendiam dan dingin seperti es, Naruto merupakan matahari di tempat ini. Dengan adanya Naruto di tempat ini, suasana kediaman Uchiha menjadi sangat ramai. Entah apa yang terjadi jika Naruto pergi dari kehidupan mereka, Mikoto tidak dapat membayangkan. Berbeda dari beberapa belas tahun lalu, perasaan Mikoto pada Naruto berubah. Sekarang dia sangat sayang pada anak yang selalu menyebarkan keceriaan ini.

Mikoto mencubit hidung Naruto, kebiasaan Mikoto sejak Naruto kecil. "Hm.. _Kaa-san_ memang senang dengan kedatanganmu, tetapi sayang sekali, kali ini _Kaa-san_ menyiapkan semua ini untuk menyambut kedatangan _daddy-mu_ ," ujar Mikoto dengan nada antusias.

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak. Berita yang diinformasikan ibunya membuat dirinya sangat terkejut. _"Da—Daddy? Da—Daddy_ pu _—_

" _Tadaima…,"_ suara bariton dari arah pintu membuat Naruto langsung menolehkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah pintu.

Jantung Naruto berdetak sangat cepat. Untuk sesaat waktu seperti berhenti, dan kesibukan di sekitar Naruto seperti menghilang begitu saja. Di pikiran Naruto hanya ada dirinya dan pemuda bersurai hitam di hadapannya. Naruto terpaku di tempat. Bertahun-tahun dia mencoba menghubungi pemuda ini. Bertahun-tahun, dia memohon agar bisa berbicara dengan pemuda di hadapannya, dan sekarang pemuda itu tepat berdiri di depannya dengan kondisi yang sama seperti sebelum pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Reflek Naruto menggerakan kakinya. Ia melangkah cepat ke arah sang pemuda, dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sasuke sayang, kau akhirnya pulang, Nak!" Mikoto sudah lebih dulu memeluk Sasuke. Ia melepaskan rasa rindunya pada anak keduanya.

Mulut Naruto membuka-tutup. Ia menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, sedangkan sang Uchiha sendiri masih sibuk menerima pelukan ibunya. _"Da—Daddy!"_ teriak Naruto, langsung memeluk Sasuke. Tanpa peduli ibunya terhapit di antara dua tubuh besar.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Pelukan ibunya sudah sangat menyesakan, sekarang ditambah lagi seorang pemuda yang tubuhnya besar ikut juga memeluknya. Sasuke mencoba melepaskan pelukan kedua makhluk di dekatnya ini, tetapi pelukan mereka tidak kunjung terlepas. Pada akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah sampai suara lembut terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Cepat-cepat Sasuke melepas pelukan dua orang itu, berharap wanita yang dibawanya ke kediaman ini tidak melihat aksi keluarganya dan dirinya.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa meninggalkanku? Barang-barangnya kan berat…," ujar wanita bersurai merah muda yang baru saja memasuki kediaman Uchiha.

Naruto yang sudah melepas pelukannya dari Sasuke menatap sang Uchiha, dan gadis di samping sang Uchiha. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, membaca suasana. "Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menyelidik.

Seharusnya sangatlah gampang bagi sang Uchiha untuk mengungkapkan status gadis di sampingnya, tetapi dia tidak mengerti kenapa suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan. Ia tidak mengerti kemana keteguhannya untuk berbicara dengan Naruto. Ia hanya bisa menatap Naruto dan juga gadisnya yang juga menatap dirinya. Kedua dari makhluk di dekatnya ini seakan-akan meminta keterangan dari Sasuke, ketika sang Uchiha sendiri hanya bisa terdiam—tidak memberi keterangan sama sekali.

"Sebaiknya kalian beristirahat dulu. Ayo, Naruto! Biarkan _kakakmu_ ini istirahat dulu," kali ini Sasuke harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang ibu karena telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari kecanggungan di tengah-tengah pertemuan Naruto dan… calon istrinya.

.

.

.

Di tengah-tengah suasana jamuan makan malam untuk _daddy-nya,_ Naruto hanya bisa terdiam, menatap Sasuke yang sejak tadi tidak menggubris pertanyaannya. Sasuke hanya sibuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Itachi, dan kedua orang tuanya. Kemudian, ketika Naruto bertanya, Sasuke akan menjawab singkat, seolah tidak tertarik untuk berbicara pada dirinya. Padahal banyak sekali yang ingin Naruto tanyakan pada Sasuke. Kenapa pemuda ini selalu menghindari dirinya? Kenapa Sasuke selalu tidak menjawab teleponnya? Kenapa Sasuke pergi dari rumah dalam waktu yang sangat lama, dan tanpa kembali seharipun? Semua pertanyaan itu terus berkutat di dalam otaknya.

"Jadi, sekarang kau tinggal di Konoha, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto, memastikan jika anak keduanya tidak berbohong.

"Iya, _Kaa-san_ ," jawab Sasuke dengan pasti. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk mulai membantu ayah dan kakaknya dalam membangun bisnis Keluarga Uchiha. "Lagipula, aku sudah _resign_ dari tempat perusahaanku bekerja."

"Syukurlah," Mikoto bernafas lega ketika mendengar jawaban anak keduanya, dan begitu juga dengan Fugaku dan Itachi.

Kabar yang diberikan Sasuke membuat seluruh orang di meja makan ini merasa senang. Tetapi di antara semua orang itu, hanya seseoranglah yang merasa paling senang, hingga jantungnya berdegup kencang-nyaris keluar dari tempatnya. "Serius, _Daddy_! Serius kau akan tinggal di Konoha mulai sekarang?!" teriak Naruto—reflek—tidak bisa menahan rasa gembiranya, dan jika dia tidak mengingat umurnya yang sudah menginjak 19 tahun, dia pasti sudak memekik bahagia, dan meloncat-loncat girang.

Trang!

Suara sendok terjatuh terdengar dari arah samping Sasuke.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kekasihnya yang sejak tadi terdiam—menikmati perbincangan di tengah-tengah keluarga Uchiha.

Sang wanita bersurai merah muda itu menatap Sasuke tidak mengerti. " _Da—Daddy_ …?" gumamnya, menatap Naruto dan Sasuke. "Apa maksudnya dengan memanggilmu _daddy_ , Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidaklah menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya, melainkan menatap Naruto sengit. "Naruto, bisa kita bicara sekarang?" katanya, dengan nada ditaktor. Sorot mata tidak suka terlihat jelas dari ekspresi Sasuke.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, kemudian menganggukan kepalanya—patuh. "Tentu saja, _Daddy_! Apakah _Daddy_ ingin berbicara sambil membelikan aku ice cream?"

"Sasuke?" tanya sang wanita, meminta penjelasan terlebih dahulu dari Sasuke.

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya. Ia tidak bisa menggubris pertanyaan Sakura sekarang. "Ha-ah, kau ini kan sudah besar, kenapa aku harus membelikanmu ice—

"Ayo, _Daddy_!" Naruto lekas beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan menarik tangan Sasuke, hingga sang Uchiha terpaksa harus mengikuti langkah cepat Naruto. Sedangkan pasangan Sasuke di malam ini hanya bisa terperangah dari sikap Sasuke yang seenaknya meninggalkan dirinya.

.

.

Setelah Sasuke dan Naruto meninggalkan ruang makan, ruangan tersebut berubah menjadi dingin. Seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha yang tersisa di tengah-tengah suasana meja makan itu merasa kecanggungan—tidak dapat mengucapkan satu patah katapun pada tamu mereka. Itachi yang kehilangan nafsu makannya meletakan sendok dan garpuhnya di atas piring, dan menggeser kursinya. Ia menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku memiliki janji dengan seseorang. Maaf, aku pamit terlebih dahulu," ujar Itachi, dan mendapatkan anggukan kedua orang tuanya.

Suasana pun semakin terasa dingin saat Itachi meninggalkan ruang makan. Sekarang hanya tinggal Fugaku dan Mikoto yang harus bertanggung jawab memberi keterangan pada kekasih anaknya—Sakura.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke tiba di depan sebuah kedai ice cream, tempat Naruto selalu dibelikan ice cream oleh Sasuke—sewaktu mereka kecil. Sang pemuda bersurai pirang menatap kedai ice cream itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia tidak menyangka bisa berada di tempat ini lagi bersama Sasuke. Naruto pun tersenyum senang. Ia segera berlari ke arah depan kedai, dan memesan ice cream _favoritenya_. Berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto, Sasuke hanya mendengus ketika melihat tingkah _hyper_ sang adik.

"Sudah lama ya _Daddy_ kita tidak ke tempat ini," ujar Naruto sambil menanti pesanannya. Ia menatap Sasuke, kemudian mencubit pipinya sendiri, seolah tidak percaya Sasuke telah berada di hadapannya.

"Hm," gumam Sasuke, tidak peduli dengan tingkah antik orang di sampingnya.

"Silahkan!" sang tukang ice cream memberikan ice cream yang dipesan Naruto.

"Terima kasih," ujar Naruto. Iapun kembali menatap Sasuke. "Aku masih ingat, setiap sebulan sekali _Daddy_ pasti menyisihkan uang jajan _Daddy_ untuk membelikanku ice cream di tempat ini…," ujar Naruto sambil melangkah menuju tempat duduk berpayung di depan kedai ice cream itu. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang menunggu uang kembalian dari pedagang itu.

Sasuke duduk di hadapan Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto yang sangat rakus menikmati ice creamnya.

"Masih banyak tempat yang ingin aku datangi bersama _Daddy_ , bagaimana jika malam ini kita habiskan wak—

"Naruto…," Sasuke meminta Naruto berhenti berbicara dan mendengarnya bicara.

"—tu untuk ke tempat-tempat yang ingin aku da—"

"Naruto…," Sasuke meninggikan suaranya satu oktaf.

"—tangi. Sekarang aku sudah punya penghasilan sendiri. Kali ini _Daddy_ yang akan aku trak—

"NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke, membuat Naruto berhenti berbicara seketika.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi terkejut. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke membentaknya. " _Daddy_ kenapa?" tanya Naruto, tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke yang berubah drastis. Sasuke terlihat berubah, sedikit menjadi lebih kasar.

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya. Sakit kepala karena kurang tidur, serta penerbangan yang cukup jauh membuat dirinya menjadi emosional. Ditambah lagi dia harus menghadapi masalah konyol ini. Sekarang dia harus meneguhkan dirinya. Ia harus membuat Naruto mengerti jika dirinya dan Naruto sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Sasuke harus memberi pengertian, jika permainan mereka harus diakhiri. Mereka sudah memiliki kehidupan masing-masing dan sudahlah tidak pantas jika mereka masih terus bersikap seperti seorang anak berumur delapan tahun.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk berbicara serius dengan Naruto. "Dimulai sekarang…," Sasuke memberi jeda. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Menyakiti Naruto adalah hal terberat di dalam kehidupannya. "Tolonglah berhenti memanggilku _daddy_..," ujar Sasuke dengan nada lembut, berharap Naruto akan mengerti.

Naruto menatap Sasuke tidak mengerti. Berhenti memanggil Sasuke _daddy_? Mungkin bagi sebagian orang permintaan Sasuke ini sangatlah mudah, atau terdengar terlalu gampang untuk dijalankan. Tetapi bagi Naruto, memanggil Sasuke tidak memakai embel-embel _daddy_ merupakan hal yang sangat aneh. Bagi Naruto, Sasuke sudah seperti sosok pahlawannya. Sasuke panutannya. Sasuke adalah orang yang selalu melindunginya. Di tengah-tengah kesepiannya, kesedihannya, Sasuke lah yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Sasuke sudah seperti sosok ayah bagi Naruto, dan Naruto tidak mungkin semudah itu melepaskan _title daddy_ dari diri Sasuke, walaupun Sasuke sendiri yang meminta. Jika Sasuke bukan _daddy-nya_ , lalu siapa yang akan menjadi _daddy-nya_?

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto, tidak mengerti. "Kenapa aku harus berhenti memanggilmu, _Daddy_? Bukankah memanggilmu _daddy_ sudah sesuatu yang wajar di antara kita, bahkan sebelum kita dewasa seperti ini."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke menghela nafas. "Karena aku bukan ayahmu, oke? Tidakkah kau menyadari umur kita saja tidak berbeda jauh. Apakah kau tidak merasa malu, kita masih memainkan peran ayah-anak ini? Kau sudah memiliki ayahku sebagai ayahmu, kenapa kau harus juga memanggilku _daddy?_ "

"Tidak…," cepat-cepat Naruto menggeleng.

"…," Sasuke terperangah, menatap Naruto seolah Naruto adalah spesies terlangka di dunia ini.

"Aku tidak merasa malu karena kau adalah _daddy-ku_ ," lanjut Naruto. "Aku tidak pernah merasa malu memiliki _daddy_ muda sepertimu," Naruto meninggikan suaranya. Ia menekan setiap kata-katanya. "Lalu, apa salahnya jika aku memiliki _daddy_ dua, tiga, atau seratus sekalipun! Jika aku menginginkan seseorang menjadi _daddy-ku_ , maka dia harus menjadi _daddy-ku_!" lama-lama ucapan Naruto semakin ngaco di telinga Sasuke karena terbawa emosi.

"Naruto, mengertilah!" Sasuke berharap Naruto tidak memperumit masalah ini. Ia berharap Naruto mendengarkannya untuk kali ini saja.

"Kau yang harus mengerti jika aku tidak akan pernah berhenti memanggilmu _daddy_ …," ternyata Naruto jauh lebih keras kepala dari yang Sasuke duga. "Aku tidak akan pernah merubah sesuatu yang sudah ada di antara kita."

"Kau memang benar-benar kepala batu dan, _dobe_ …," Sasuke menggeleng pasrah. Malam ini pembicaraan dirinya dan Naruto cukup diakhiri sampai di sini.

"…," Naruto tidak membalas ucapan Sasuke. Ia tahu percuma saja berbicara dengan orang yang sedang emosi.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tanpa mengajak Naruto pulang, Sasuke meninggalkan tempat itu sendirian. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri cukup malas untuk berada di samping Sasuke. Ia masih terlalu emosi untuk berbicara normal dengan _daddy-nya._

Naruto bukanlah orang bodoh. Ia dapat membaca situasi, walaupun Sasuke kerap kali memanggilnya _dobe._ Ia tahu jika wanita yang datang bersama Sasuke pastilah memiliki ikatan dengan Uchiha kedua. Sasuke pasti merasa canggung jika seseorang yang seumur dirinya memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan _daddy_. Hei, siapa yang tidak akan merasa canggung, ketika seseorang berlagak menjadi anaknya, terlebih jika yang dipanggil _daddy_ itu belum terlalu pantas untuk memiliki anak sebesar Naruto? Tetapi, walaupun Naruto tahu Sasuke akan menderita karena panggilan dirinya untuk Sasuke, ia tidak dapat berhenti menganggap Sasuke sebagai _daddy-nya_ karena… terlalu banyak kenangan yang dimiliki Naruto dengan panggilan itu.

"Kakak, apakah aku boleh makan di sini," suara anak kecil mengintruksi lamunan Naruto. Sang pemuda menatap anak kecil yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Silahkan saja," ujar Naruto dengan nada malas, lagipula dia sudah berniat pergi dari tempat ini.

Sesaat suasana di meja payung ini hening. Naruto hanya mendengar suara seruputan pada anak kecil di hadapannya. Naruto menatap anak kecil itu. Entah hanya halusinasi, atau Naruto sudah gila karena terlalu memikirkan Sasuke, Naruto merasa wajah anak kecil di hadapannya cukup mirip dengannya. Naruto menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak boleh menjadi lebih bodoh dari sekarang!

"Apakah ice cream itu tidak dimakan oleh kakak?" suara anak kecil itu kembali terdengar. Ice cream yang sejak tadi dinikmati anak kecil itu ternyata sudah habis dalam waktu sekejap. Cepat sekali.

"Tidak," Naruto menggeleng. Memang ia sedang tidak ingin memakan ice cream di hari ini. Tadi dia hanya merajuk dan mengetes Sasuke saja, apa Sasuke masih ingin membelikannya salah satu makanan kesukaannya ini.

"Buatku boleh?" tanya anak kecil itu. Ia mengadahkan tangannya.

Naruto menghela nafas, heran.

 _Apakah anak kecil ini tidak jijik?_

Batin Naruto—tidak mengerti. Terlebih ice cream di tangan Naruto sudah melumer ke tangannya.

"Ambil saja…," ujar Naruto, mengulurkan ice cream cone yang sudah sedikit mencair.

Dengan senang hati sang anak kecil mengambil ice cream itu. Ia langsung menikmati makanan itu. "Nagato…," ujarnya, di tengah-tengah jilatannya pada ice cream rasa cokelat dan green tea itu.

"Hah?" Naruto tidak mengerti dengan ucapan anak kecil tersebut.

"Namaku Nagato Namikaze," ujar anak kecil di hadapan Naruto. Ice cream di tangannya sudah nyaris habis. Sungguh cepat dia memakannya. Kecepatan anak kecil ini mengingatkan Naruto dengan kecepatan makannya di waktu kecil. "Salam kenal," Nagato tersenyum lebar. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduk, dan menyuapkan ujung terakhir cone-nya, hingga mulutnya nyaris penuh. "Terima kasih ice creamnya, dan sampai jumpa lagi…," anak kecil itu tersenyum penuh misterius. Entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa berbicara lancar dengan mulut baru menelan makanan itu. "Kak Naru," katanya, dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya, mencerna ucapan anak SD berumur sekitar delapan tahunan itu. Sepertinya ada yang aneh di sini. Tetapi apa? Kenapa dia merasa anak tadi melakukan tindakan tidak masuk akal? Mhm…. Naruto berpikir sejenak sampai kedua matanya terbelalak. Astaga! Naruto baru menyadari ketidakberesan anak tersebut. Bagaimana bisa anak itu mengetahui namanya? Bagaimana bisa anak itu memanggil namanya? Naruto melihat ke arah bajunya, takut ada plat nama yang tertempel di bajunya. Tidak ada. Sama sekali tidak ada.

Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba merinding.

"Jangan-jangan anak itu hantu," gumamnya, mulai ngaco. "Tetapi, mana mungkin hantu bisa makan seperti itu, dan… kakinya berpijak pada bumi, kan?" Naruto semakin tidak mengerti dengan keberadaan anak itu. "Ha-ah, mungkin dia paranormal," iapun memutuskan untuk menganggap anak itu sebagai cenayang untuk menenangkan dirinya.

 _Ya, pasti dia cenayang…_

Batin Naruto, kembali menenangkan dirinya. Tetapi hatinya berkata lain. Ia masih takut dengan keberadaan anak tadi.

Sang pemuda pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Namun dia berhenti berjalan dikala dia melihat sebuah es yang tumpah di bawah kursi yang sempat dia duduki. Es tersebut sudah sedikit mencair dan tidak layak untuk dinikmati.

Naruto membeku di tempat.

 _Apa maksudnya ini?_

.

.

.

Setelah perdebatannya dengan Naruto malam tadi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak pulang ke rumah, dan tidak mengantar kekasihnya—Sakura—ke kediamannya. Sasuke lebih memilih untuk memutari kota, mencari udara segar dengan memakai mobil ayahnya, serta berhenti di depan minimarket hanya untuk membeli cemilan, kemudian memakan cemilan itu di dalam mobil. Sepanjang malam Sasuke melakukan hal tersebut. Bahkan, ia memasuki bioskop _midnight_ untuk menghabiskan waktu. Ia butuh waktu sendiri. Ia butuh waktu menjernihkan kepalanya, hingga dia bisa kembali menghadapi masalah-masalahnya.

Sasuke menatap jam tangannya. Sudah pagi. Tidak disangka semalaman dia tidak tidur. Tanpa disadari langkah kaki Sasuke memimpin ke sebuah apartemen mewah yang terletak di jantung Kota Konoha. Iya memasuki lift, dan memasuki lantai 32. Sasuke keluar dari lift, kemudian melangkah menuju salah satu pintu di lantai tersebut. Sasuke berdiri di depan itu, kemudian memencet bel pintu tersebut.

Tidak dibuka.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak biasanya sang kakak lama membuka pintu, sengantuk apapun kakaknya di dalam sana, semalam apapun tamu datang ke apartemen sang kakak, atau semalas apapun sang kakak, pasti sang kakak akan membukakan pintu untuk tamunya. Apakah kakaknya tidak pulang ke apartemen? Tetapi, pada saat ibunya menelepon, dia berkata jika kakaknya juga telah pergi—meninggalkan kediaman utama Uchiha, dan Sakura sudah dijemput oleh sopir Keluarga Haruno.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, mengingat-ingat _password_ apartemen kakaknya. Ia hafal betul sikap kakaknya. Itachi bukanlah orang yang mau repot-repot mengganti _password_ apartemennya untuk sebulan sekali—sesuai intruksi para petugas keamanan apartemen. Itachi tipikal orang yang berpikir jika di dalam apartemennya tidak ada barang berharga sama sekali karena semua barang berharga milik sang kakak ditaruh di kediaman utama. Sang Uchiha Sasuke pun menggerakan tangannya. Dengan otak jeniusnya, ia mencoba menekan tombol di dekat knop pintu, mengetes apakah _password_ kamar kakaknya masih sama seperti dulu apa tidak.

CKLEK!

Pintu terbuka.

Ternyata dugaan Sasuke tentang kakaknya tidaklah salah.

Sasuke menatap ke dalam apartemen Itachi. Ia masuk ke dalam, kemudian menutup pintu apartemen itu. Seperti biasa, apartemen kakaknya selalu terlihat bersih. Tetapi, dimana sang kakak? Sasuke hanya melihat sisa makanan, serta bekas kaleng bir di atas meja—ruang keluarga. Sasuke mendekat ke arah bungkusan makanan itu. Melihat makanan serta minuman di atas meja itu, sepertinya kakaknya sudah cukup lama meninggalkan tempat ini. Sasuke pun semakin dalam memasuki apartemen kakaknya.

" _Aniki!"_ panggil Sasuke, tetapi tidak ada sahutan sama sekali.

Langkah kaki Sasuke mendekat ke arah kamar sang kakak. Di hadapannya ia melihat pintu kamar sang kakak yang sedikit terbuka, tidak terkunci—kebiasaan sang kakak jika hidup di apartemennya sendiri. Sasuke pun mengerutkan keningnya. Pikirannya berteriak untuk tidak membuka pintu kamar di hadapannya, tetapi rasa penasaran Sasuke mengalahkan segalanya. Sasuke pun memegang knop pintu kamar kakaknya, dan membuka pintu kamar itu lebar-lebar. Dalam waktu seketika, tubuh Sasuke seperti membeku. Ia nyaris berteriak jika tidak mengingat dirinya adalah seorang Uchiha. Sasuke terpana melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Pemandangan yang mengerikan bagi Sasuke.

"Ahhhhhnnn… ahhhhnnnn… Chi… Ahhhhh.. Itachi… penismu… ah…," seru pemuda yang berada di atas tubuh Itachi, nikmat.

Sasuke membuka tutup-mulutnya, ketika sosok pemuda bersurai merah, dengan wajah tampan aristokrat, bak seorang model papan atas kini sedang menunggangi kakaknya. Sang pemuda terus mendesahkan nama kakaknya, seiring anusnya yang disodok oleh kejantanan Itachi. Setiap detik, bahkan setiap mikrodetik, bibir sang pemuda tidak berhenti meracau—meneriaki nama Itachi.

"Yeah… ah… _Prince_! Terus gerakkan pinggulmu. Benar. Seperti itu, anak pintar!" racau nikmat Itachi seraya menampar bokong sang pemuda yang terlihat vulgar di mata Sasuke. Kedua bola mata Itachi berputar, ia melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang, menikmati lubang hangat yang melingkup penisnya. _"Move faster, Prince!"_ Itachi memegang pinggang kekasihnya, kemudian menghentakan penisnya dengan keras ke dalam lubang itu seiring pergerakan _ukenya_ yang semakin liar.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam di dekat pintu, tidak berani bergerak, ketika melihat pemandangan mengerikan sekaligus menjijikan di hadapannya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat percintaan sesama jenis. Untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat seorang laki-laki memasuki laki-laki lainnya. Sasuke membuka-tutup mulutnya. Ia tidak percaya kakaknya akan menikmati lubang anus dibandingkan vagina. Demi Tuhan, kakaknya itu GAY! Sasuke dapat mendengar suara sofa yang berdenyit mengerikan—seiring gerakan Itachi dan _ukenya_ yang begitu brutal. Sasuke dapat mendengar juga suara desahan dari kedua penghuni apartemen ini, dan mencium bau sperma di kamar yang biasanya wangi kayu manis bercampur mint, dengan ditambah sedikit cengkeh ini.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Ia seperti seekor kambing bodoh yang terjebak di dalam kandang buaya.

"Itachi… Itachi… ngg…mhmmmmm," sang Uchiha sulung menarik leher kekasihnya, kemudian mengulum bibir kekasihnya dengan brutal, membuat sang kekasih mendesah di dalam mulutnya.

Dapat dirasakan oleh Sasuke sendiri, melihat kebrutalan kakaknya dalam mencium kekasihnya, pasti bibir sang pemuda bersurai merah itu akan terluka atau… membengkak hingga berhari-hari. Oh gila! Dibandingkan _ukenya_ , Itachi lah yang tampak sangat bernafsu, seolah-olah ingin menelan kekasihnya itu.

Kepala Sasuke semakin sakit. Tidak mau melihat keadaan di dalam kamar ini lebih lama lagi, Sasuke melangkah mundur. Tetapi sungguh sial dirinya! Ia harus menabrak pintu di belakangnya, dan membuat kegaduhan, hingga kedua orang yang sibuk bercinta di atas sofa di dalam kamar itu menatap dirinya. Kedua manusia itu memasang ekspresi terkejut, seolah Sasuke ini seorang polisi yang menangkap basah dua orang insan yang tengah berbuat mesum di tempat umum.

"Sa—Sasuke?!" Itachi menatap horor adiknya.

Sasuke yang sudah kepalang basah ketahuan mengintip hanya bisa mendengus, menyembunyikan rasa malunya karena tingkah sang kakak. "Aku memberi waktu dirimu sepuluh menit untuk menyelesaikan semua ini," ujar Sasuke, dengan nada _bossy_. "Aku tunggu di ruang makan. Kita perlu bicara. _Berdua_ ," ujar Sasuke sambil mendelik ke arah pemuda bersurai merah yang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan ekspresi bodoh.

Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan kedua orang yang kembali sibuk bercinta di dalam kamar itu.

Sial!

.

.

.

Sudah tiga puluh menit Sasuke menunggu di meja makan, tetapi sang kakak tidak kunjung hadir. Apakah urusan sang kakak bersama makhluk bersurai merah itu harus menyita waktu cukup lama? Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya ke atas meja. Semakin lama kesabarannya semakin habis. Apakah dia perlu kembali ke kamar itu, dan berteriak di telinga kakaknya, jika dia menanti di meja makan? Atau dia harus ikut bergabung dengan kegilaan kakaknya? Eh? Sepertinya yang terakhir ide paling terburuk yang pernah ada dibenak Sasuke. Siapa tahu pemuda yang digenjot oleh kakaknya itu memang benar kekasih kakaknya, dan dia pasti akan dibunuh oleh sang kakak yang setahu Sasuke sangat posesif. Tetapi apa benar kakaknya telah menemukan seseorang yang dicintainya? Lalu, kenapa harus seorang pemuda yang terlihat arogan yang dia sukai? Astaga! Ada-ada saja masalah di dalam keluarganya.

"Ada apa kau kemari, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi yang sudah berpakaian lengkap. Ia melewati meja makan, bergerak ke arah kulkas, mengambil sebotol air mineral berukuran 1.5 liter, dan gelas, kemudian menuangkan air mineral itu ke dalam gelas.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Siapa dia?" tanyanya, dengan nada menyelidik.

Itachi menegluk satu gelas air mineral, dan menaruh gelas itu di dalam bak cuci, membiarkan gelas itu dicuci oleh pelayan yang disewanya dari apartemen besok pagi _._ "Siapapun dia, itu bukan urusanmu," ujar Itachi. Ia tersenyum penuh misteri.

"….," Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus ketika mendengar jawaban kakaknya.

Itachi duduk di kursi dekat Sasuke. "Jadi, apa kau sudah mengatakan hubunganmu dengan Nona Haruno pada _anakmu?_ " tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Belum," Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Ekspresinya berubah kecut. Lagi-lagi dia teringat akan Naruto dan masalahnya.

Itachi menatap cemas Sasuke.

Uchiha sulung mengetahui dengan pasti jika mengatakan hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto pada Sakura pastilah akan sangat sulit bagi Sasuke. Bukan satu atau dua kali, Sasuke pernah ditinggal oleh pasangannya karena pasangannya tidak sanggup untuk mencerna hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto, tetapi sudah berkali-kali. Hingga Sasuke sedikit merasa frustasi.

Pada awalnya, Sasuke menganggap hubungannya dengan Naruto tidak akan membawa masalah. Lagi pula, Naruto bukanlah anak kandungnya, dan Sasuke tidak perlu repot untuk merasa takut dengan panggilan _daddy-daddy-an_ itu. Tetapi sikap Sasuke yang selalu _over protectif_ pada Naruto, dan menganggap Naruto seolah anak kandungnya sendiri membuat para wanita yang dekat dengan Sasuke mundur secara teratur—tidak bisa menyaingi anak kesayangan Sasuke, dalam memonopoli pikiran Sasuke. Selain itu, sikap manja Naruto pun membuat keadaan semakin kacau.

Seiring tumbuhnya Sasuke, sang Uchiha sendiri sadar jika dia dan Naruto tidak bisa _bermain_ seperti ini secara terus- menerus. Terlebih Naruto sudah beranjak dewasa, dan membutuhkan pasangan juga. Mereka berdua harus terlepas dari permainan ini, dan bersikap wajar, layaknya seorang saudara biasa, dibandingkan hubungan ayah dan anak, atau bahkan lebih dari itu. Namun, kebiasaan tidaklah mudah untuk dirubah. Naruto ternyata cukup sulit untuk diberi pengertian. Naruto tetap kukuh untuk menganggap Sasuke sebagai _daddy-nya_ , dengan berbagai macam alasan _._ Alhasil, untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, Sasuke memilih untuk pergi, membiarkan kedua dari mereka berpikir jernih, dan setidaknya terbiasa dengan ketidakhubungan mereka. Namun, sepertinya usaha Sasuke untuk menyingkir dari Konoha selama bertahun-tahun adalah sia-sia. Saat Sasuke kembali, Naruto tetap memanggil dirinya _daddy,_ dan Naruto masih kukuh dengan prinsipnya.

"Kapan?" tanya Itachi.

"Entahlah…," Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Itachi berpikir sejenak. "Lebih cepat lebih baik," ujar Itachi, memberi saran yang seharusnya Sasuke sudah lakukan sejak kemarin.

Sasuke mengangguk lemah.

Berbicara dengan Naruto bukan hanya perkara berbicara kemudian urusan selesai. Berbicara dengan Naruto haruslah sampai Naruto merasa puas; alasan yang diberikan pada Naruto dapat dimengerti oleh Naruto sendiri, Naruto mengerti, dan barulah Naruto bisa menerima semuanya. Jika tidak diterima, pastilah Naruto akan tetap berbuat seenaknya. Sedangkan untuk Sakura… Sasuke sendiri tahu sikap Sakura. Kekasihnya tidak mungkin membiarkan dirinya dipanggil _daddy_ selain oleh anak-anak mereka. Sakura terlalu rasional untuk berpikir jika Sasuke dan Naruto sudah terlalu biasa bermain ayah dan anak. Di saat Naruto masih kukuh untuk terus melangsungkan hubungan ayah-anak mereka, di saat itu juga Sakura pasti tidak ingin hubungan mereka harus terganggu dengan hal-hal tidak masuk akal. Sakura pasti memilih agar Sasuke bersikap tegas pada Naruto, terlebih umur Naruto bisa dikatakan sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti segalanya.

Terlebih lagi, Sasuke tahu…

Hanya satu yang ada di pikiran Sakura menurut Sasuke, jika Naruto memanggil Sasuke _daddy_ : Apa tanggapan teman-teman Sakura, jika suatu saat nanti Naruto bertemu mereka, dan memanggil _daddy_ pada Sasuke? Sakura bisa mati berdiri karena malu, bukan?!

"Sebaiknya aku harus menegaskan hubunganku dengan Naruto sebelum menegaskan hubunganku dengan Sakura pada Naruto," ujar Sasuke, memberi jawaban atas semua pikirannya.

"Berbicaralah yang lembut pada Naruto. Aku yakin jika dia diberi pengertian dengan benar, dia pasti akan mendengarkan," ujar Itachi. Tiba-tiba suaranya memelan, membuat dahi Sasuke mengerut.

 _Kenapa Itachi harus berbisik-bisik?_

Batin Sasuke—tidak mengerti.

"Bagaimana caraku berbicara dengan Naruto itu adalah urusanku dengannya. Di antara kalian semua, akulah yang paling tahu mengenai dirinya, dan aku yang paling tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukannya," ujar Sasuke dengan nada sombongnya.

TAP… TAP… TAP…

Langkah kaki yang kasar terdengar memasuki dapur, seperti sengaja dihentakan.

"Aku pulang dulu," ujar seseorang yang sempat dilihat Sasuke bercinta dengan kakaknya. Suaranya terdengar arogan, memonopoli, tidak jauh arogannya dari wajahnya yang terkesan sudah menjadi seorang bos sejak dia dilahirkan.

Itachi lekas beranjak dari tempat duduk, kemudian menghampiri pemuda bersurai merah itu. "Kenapa terburu-buru, _Dango_? Kau belum makan pagi," rajuk Itachi, terlihat sekali Itachi tidak rela melepas pasangannya.

Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, ketika melihat sikap kakaknya yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat jika di depan pemuda ini. Jangan bilang… Itachi jatuh cinta? Sasuke bergidik ngeri, membayangkan pikirannya sendiri.

Sang pemuda bersurai merah tidak menjawab rajukan Itachi. Ia menatap Sasuke tajam, melihat Sasuke dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, seolah menilai pemuda yang sedang duduk santai itu. Kemudian sang pemuda menatap Itachi. "Tidak. Aku ingin pulang," ujarnya, dengan nada tegas. Tanpa ingin mendengar rajukan Itachi, ia beranjak ke arah pintu apartemen.

Itachi menatap kesal adiknya sejenak, sedangkan yang ditatapnya hanya menatap heran Itachi.

 _Apa salahku?_

Batin Sasuke, tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya terlihat tidak disukai oleh kekasih baru kakaknya.

Itachi menyusul kekasihnya, kemudian menutup pintu apartemennya yang sempat terbuka oleh kekasihnya. Itachi memerangkap pemuda bersurai merah itu di antara tubuhnya dan pintu. Sang Uchiha menatap lekat-lekat pemuda di hadapannya. _"Remember, you still owe me. Debt will not be paid until the rest of your life,"_ ujar Itachi, dengan nada Inggris yang kental. Ia mengeluarkan aura mendominasinya yang membuat siapapun langsung menuruti keinginannya jika dia ingin.

Sang pemuda yang diperangkap oleh Itachi menatap sejenak sang Uchiha, kemudian menghela nafas lelah. _"Yeah, yeah, I know,"_ ujarnya, dengan nada lemas. _"You have me all of my life,"_ lanjutnya. Ia menatap sang Uchiha dengan tatapan menantang.

Jawaban sang kekasih membuat Itachi tersenyum puas. Ia mengelus pipi kekasihnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Itachi mendekatkan bibirnya pada lubang telinga sang pemuda. _"Oke, Prince Dango, see you tonight. I can not wait to touch you again,"_ bisiknya, dengan nada sensual, memberikan getaran hebat ke seluruh tubuh kekasihnya. Entah kenapa suara Itachi selalu berhasil membuat pasangannya bergairah.

Sama halnya dengan Itachi, tatapan pemuda di hadapan sang Uchiha kini penuh gairah. Godaan Itachi ternyata selalu berhasil pada pemuda ini. _"Mhm… so… which part of me do you want to touch?"_ balas sang pemuda, ikut ke dalam permainan Itachi.

Itachi mengendus pipi sang kekasih, dan endusan itu turun ke pundak sang kekasih. Itachi mengecup pundak kekasihnya berkali-kali. _"All parts of your body,"_ bisiknya, dengan libido yang kembali meningkat. Semalaman bercinta dengan kekasihnya tampaknya tidaklah cukup. _"This,"_ tangan Itachi menyentuh puting sang kekasih yang sudah dibalut oleh kemeja putih. Kemeja putih milik sang Uchiha. Ia mencubit puting itu, membuat kekasihnya harus ekstra menahan godaan ini. _"This,"_ Itachi mengelus dada, dan diafragma kekasihnya. _"This is part too,"_ Itachi megenggam kejantanan kekasihnya dengan erat.

" _Shit!"_ umpat sang kekasih Uchiha. Ia menghempaskan kepalanya ke belakang, hingga membentur pintu, sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia akan mendesah, ketika Itachi langsung meraup bibirnya, mengulum bibirnya dengan penuh. _"Slow down, Chi!"_ bisik pemuda itu di tengah-tengah ciuman pemuda bersurai merah itu langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Itachi, mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Sama bergairahnya dengan Itachi, mereka berdua pun mulai lupa keadaan dan bercumbu di depan pintu. Bahkan kedua tangan mereka mulai bergerilya untuk saling melucuti pakaian yang sudah terpasang, semenjak Sasuke datang ke tempat ini.

"EHEM!" seseorang di belakang mereka membersihkan tenggorokan, mengintruksi kegiatan surga duniawi dua orang tidak tahu waktu ini.

Sadar ada seseorang yang melihat kegiatan mereka sejak tadi, cepat-cepat pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang diperangkap Itachi mendorong tubuh Itachi. "Sebaiknya aku pergi," ujar sang pemuda sambil mendelik ke arah Sasuke, membuat Itachi mengutuk Sasuke. Sebelum Itachi berhasil memerangkapnya kembali, ia lekas membuka pintu, dan pergi dari kediaman kekasihnya.

Menanti urusan Itachi dan _si dango_ itu selesai, Sasuke melangkah menuju sofa, dan menghempaskan bokongnya di atas sofa itu. Ia menatap Itachi yang menghampirinya dan duduk di atas sofa—dekat dengan sofa Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang akan datang kemari, Sasuke?" pada akhirnya Itachi mengeluarkan rasa kesalnya pada Sasuke karena akibat adik keduanya waktu bersama kekasihnya berkurang.

"Kemudian membiarkanmu bercinta sepanjang hari seperti seekor kelinci dalam masa kawin?" sindir Sasuke.

Itachi hanya tersenyum lebar, tidak tahu malu.

Sasuke menatap ke arah dapur, terlalu jijik melihat ekspresi kakaknya sekarang. "Apa kau punya makanan? Aku sedang la—

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Suara bel pintu membuat Sasuke berhenti berbicara.

Di antara semua hari, sepertinya hari ini adalah hari tersibuk yang dimiliki oleh Itachi. Di saat waktu masih pagi, sudah banyak sekali gangguan di dalam kehidupannya. Itachi beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sekarang dia berharap jika kekasihnya lah yang akan berdiri di depan pintu karena melupakan sesuatu, misalnya ciuman untuknya? Itachi menatap ke arah layar yang terhubung dengan kamera di luar sana, melihat siapa tamu barunya. Oh… Itachi pun lekas membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia tidak menyangka adik angkatnya yang akan berkunjung ke kediamannya.

Hai, Kak Tachi!" sapa Naruto. "Kak Tachi, apakah _daddy_ ada di dalam?" Naruto menatap Itachi penuh harap. Di tangannya sudah ada sekantong bahan masakan, siap digunakan untuk makan pagi sekarang. Pasti Naruto tahu keberadaan Sasuke dari kedua orang tua mereka.

Itachi menganggukan kepala. "Masuklah!" perintahnya. Iapun menutup pintu setelah Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke yang masih terduduk di atas sofa. Naruto menyeringai lebar, hingga deretan gigi rapihnya terlihat. _"Daddy!"_ seru Naruto. Ia melepas barang-barang di tangannya dengan asal, kemudian berlari ke arah Sasuke.

GRAP!

Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, hingga sang Uchiha harus terbaring ke atas sofa dengan Naruto di atas tubuhnya.

" _Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"_ pekik Naruto, sangat merindukan Sasuke. Pertengkaran mereka membuat waktu melepas rindu mereka sangat sebentar. Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan pundak Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku, Naruto!" Sasuke berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat Naruto. "NARUTO, LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Sasuke sambil menghempaskan Naruto dari atas tubuhnya.

Naruto berhenti memeluk Sasuke. Ia duduk di samping sang Uchiha, membantu Sasuke untuk bangun dari atas sofa. "Daddy, tetapi aku masih rindu padamu," rajuk Naruto, tampak seperti anak kecil berumur delapan tahun ketimbang seorang mahasiswa.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Berhentilah kau memanggilku _daddy_ ," ujar Sasuke, dengan nada pelan. Kali ini, dia tidak ingin pembicaraan mereka berakhir dengan pertengkaran.

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Ugggghhh _daddy_ kenapa kau berkata seperti itu lagi? Tetapi tidak apa-apa, berhubung _Daddy-ku_ tampan," Naruto hendak memeluk Sasuke kembali. Tetapi, kali ini Sasuke berhasil menahan tubuh Naruto. Sasuke menaruh telapak tangannya tepat di wajah Naruto. Sang pemuda pun berhenti bersikap manja pada Sasuke. "Huh," keluh Naruto. Iapun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bahan masakan yang dia bawa dan kini sudah berada di atas lantai. Naruto beranjak dari atas sofa, melangkah menuju bahan masakan itu. " _Daddy_ sudah makan? Kebetulan aku akan memasak untuk _Daddy_ ," kata Naruto sambil mengambil bahan makanan tersebut.

Sasuke menatap Naruto heran. Baru kali ini dia mendengar jika Naruto akan memasak. Seumur-umur Sasuke mengenal Naruto, ia sama sekali tidak tahu Naruto bisa memasak. "Memangnya kau bisa masak?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan seringai lebarnya. "Jangan remehkan anak kesayangan _daddy_ ini!" katanya, dengan bangga. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri. Naruto pun mulai beranjak ke arah dapur, siap memperlihatkan _skill_ barunya.

Sasuke menatap Itachi, meminta penjelasan dari kakaknya. Sang Uchiha sulung hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Iapun baru tahu adik angkatnya bisa memasak.

Naruto memasang celemek yang terdapat di dapur itu. Dari dapur, ia menatap ke arah Sasuke. " _Daddy_ mandi saja dulu. Biarkan aku mengurusi urusan dapur," ujar Naruto. Ia mulai mengeluarkan sayuran, dan mencucinya.

Untuk kali ini Sasuke setuju dengan usul Naruto. Tubuhnya terasa gatal karena sejak kemarin sore, dia belum mandi. Di tempat ini, dia bisa meminjam pakaian kakaknya, dan memakan makanan yang dipasak oleh Naruto sebelum Sasuke berpamitan pada kakaknya dan pergi ke Kediaman Haruno untuk menjemput kekasihnya. Di hari ini Sasuke sudah berjanji untuk bertemu Sakura dan menemani Sakura bertemu dengan teman wanita itu.

Saat Sasuke sudah beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi, Naruto disibukan dengan bahan- bahan masakannya, dan Itachi sendiri sibuk menonton televisi, diam-diam menanti drama apa yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi di dalam kediamannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke selesai membersihkan dirinya dan beristirahat sejenak di kamar kakaknya sebelum aroma yang sangat nikmat masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya, meganggu tidur ayamnya. Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidur, keluar kamar, dan reflek melangkah menuju dapur. Ia melihat jika berbagai macam makanan telah tersaji di atas meja. Sasuke sangat takjub dengan makanan-makanan tersebut. Bahkan Itachi sudah lama berhenti menonton tv, lebih tertarik untuk melihat cara Naruto menyiapkan makan pagi mereka.

" _Anakmu_ benar-benar hebat, Sasuke," puji Itachi, dan langsung mendapat delikan kesal dari Sasuke. "Bercanda," ujar Itachi. Ia menunjukan tanda _peace_ dengan kedua jarinya.

Naruto baru selesai menyediakan masakan terakhir untuk saudara-saudaranya. Ia akan menaruh hidangan terakhir itu ke atas meja, ketika bunyi bel pintu terdengar. Saat itu, Itachi lah yang rela menahan laparnya hanya untuk membuka pintu, dan menyambut tamunya.

Naruto tidak langsung menyediakan makanan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia mengambil mangkok di hadapan Sasuke, kemudian menuangkan nasi ke dalam mangkok itu. "Segini cukup, _Daddy_?" tanya Naruto sambil memperlihatkan isi mangkok tersebut ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap isi mangkok tersebut. Semenjak dia tidak tinggal di dalam kediaman Uchiha, ia sudah sangat lama tidak sarapan dengan makanan berat seperti ini. Biasanya dia hanya memakai dua helai roti gandum, satu telor mata sapi, serta segelas susu cokelat untuk sarapannya. Sekarang, Naruto menyiapkan makan pagi untuknya dengan jumlah yang banyak, membuat dirinya kenyang terlebih dahulu sebelum menikmati makanan tersebut.

"Kebetulan sekali kami akan makan pagi," suara Itachi terdengar mendekat. "—Dan Sasuke pun sudah ada di sini," lanjutnya.

Yeah, lagi-lagi seorang tamu mencari Sasuke.

Sebenarnya, ini rumah siapa, sih?

Lalu, kenapa Mikoto dan Fugaku harus mengatakan pada semua orang jika Sasuke berada di sini?

Naruto dan Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Itachi. Mereka melihat Itachi datang dengan diikuti Sakura. Di tangan Sakura terdapat dua bungkus kantong kresek yang berisi kotak pembungkus makanan. Dilihat dari barang yang dibawa oleh Sakura, tampaknya Sakura membawa makanan ke tempat ini.

Sasuke pun semakin merasa kenyang ketika melihat makanan yang dibawa Sakura.

Sakura menaruh kantong kresek itu di atas meja _pantry_. Ia mengeluarkan kotak pembungkus makanan itu dari dalam kantong plastik.

Itachi menengok benda yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakura. "Wah, banyak sekali yang kau bawa, Sakura," Itachi tersenyum tidak penuh arti ke arah Sasuke. "Padahal kau tidak usah repot-repot," ujarnya, sambil melirik ke arah meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan makanan buatan Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah berjanji pada Sasuke, saat kembali ke tanah air akan membelikan makanan dari restoran favorite—

Sakura yang baru menyadari berbagai macam hidangan telah tersedia di atas meja makan apartemen Itachi berhenti berbicara. Ia menatap hidangan tersebut. Hidangan yang tampak enak dipandang mata, tetapi cukup berat untuk disantap pagi hari. Namun lagi… hidangan tersebut sepertinya tidak mungkin dia buat, berhubung kerumitannya, dan banyaknya hidangan tersebut.

"Eh, tidak disangka sudah ada yang masak untukmu," ujar Sakura, menutupi rasa kecewanya. Senyuman Sakura luntur dan berganti dengan kebingungan. Ia seperti bertanya-tanya siapa yang memasak untuk para Uchiha ini. Sakura menatap Naruto. Ia tidak yakin jika Naruto yang memasak. Tetapi celemek itu….

"….," suasana berubah tidak nyaman dikala keheningan terjadi di dapur dan meja makan apartemen Itachi.

Sasuke yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, memilih untuk menegluk minuman yang telah disiapkan oleh Naruto.

"Hmmm sebaiknya aku siapkan piring untuk masakan yang dibawa Sakura," ujar Itachi, merusak keheningan di antara mereka.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sasuke tersedak oleh air minumnya sendiri saat mendengar ucapan Itachi.

 _Gila!_

 _Itachi akan menghidangkan masakan Sakura juga?_

 _Memangnya perut kita ini apa?_

 _Karet?!_

Sasuke merutuk sikap kakaknya yang tidak tahu kondisi dan waktu.

" _Daddy,_ tidak apa-apa?" Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke lekas menyingkirkan tangan Naruto, dan sang pemuda pun hanya menatap _daddy_ - _nya_ dengan khawatir. Ia ingin membantu Sasuke kembali, namun kali ini Sakura sudah lebih dulu menghampiri Sasuke.

Sama halnya dengan Naruto, Sakura menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke. Tetapi, berbeda dari saat Naruto menyentuh Sasuke. Dengan santainya, Sasuke mempersilahkan dirinya untuk disentuh Sakura. Sasuke menerima perlakuan Sakura tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah dari adik angkatnya sendiri. Ia tidak melihat jika _anaknya_ menatap dirinya dengan penuh kesedihan.

.

.

Dengan wajah kusut Naruto melewati deretan pertokoan. Kali ini dia memilih untuk berjalan kaki daripada menggunakan mobilnya. Ia membutuhkan penjernihan kepala untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sebenarnya apa salah dirinya? Kenapa Sasuke bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu pada dirinya? Tidak tahukah Sasuke, jika Naruto menanti waktu ini sangat lama? Naruto berhenti merutuki nasibnya. Ia menatap ke arah sebuah restoran—tempat dirinya dan keluarga Uchiha selalu menikmati makan malam, di saat Sasuke masih bersikap baik pada dirinya.

Naruto menatap satu-persatu pengunjung yang menduduki meja di dalam restoran—yang memiliki taman sebagai tempat makan mereka itu. Dari sekian banyak pengunjung restoran _western_ itu, Naruto terfokus hanya pada satu meja. Meja yang diisi oleh satu keluarga terdiri dari dua orang dewasa, dan dua orang anak. Dari jarak sejauh ini, Naruto dapat melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah keluarga itu. Dari jarak sejauh ini juga, Naruto dapat merasakan kehangatan di antara mereka. Ya, bukan berarti dia tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari keluarganya sekarang. Tetapi… di tengah-tengah keluarga Uchiha, dia selalu merasa asing. Dimulai dari rambutnya yang berbeda dari Uchiha lain, hingga wajahnya yang terkesan seperti makhluk dari daratan eropa dibandingkan Asia. Keberadaannya di Keluarga Uchiha membuat Naruto seperti seekor itik buruk rupa yang terjebak di tengah-tengah angsa.

Terlalu lama menatap keluarga tersebut, Naruto baru menyadari jika setiap anggota keluarga itu kini telah memandangnya.

Naruto menjadi salah tingkah, terlebih lagi sang kepala keluarga yang Naruto pandangi merupakan rekan kerja ayah angkatnya—sosok yang pernah dia lihat di dalam kantor ayahnya. Naruto pun segera menundukan kepalanya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan restoran tersebut. Ia berlari kecil, tanpa menyadari jika beberapa suara berusaha memanggilnya, dan memintanya untuk kembali.

.

.

 _Apartemen Itachi…_

 _Ruang Keluarga…_

"Kenapa kau bersikap kasar seperti itu pada Naruto?!" seru Itachi, di saat dirinya dan Sasuke hanya berbicara empat mata.

Pertanyaan Itachi membuat Sasuke terdiam. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa sekasar itu pada Naruto. Selain tidak menerima kebaikan Naruto, Sasuke pun tahu jika dia telah bersikap menyebalkan pada Naruto. Di saat Naruto berharap dirinya mencicipi makanan yang dibuat oleh Naruto, Sasuke hanyalah menikmati makanan yang dibawa oleh Sakura yang jelas-jelas makanan itu tidaklah dibuat dengan tangan Sakura, dan bisa didapatkan Sasuke kapanpun. Tetapi, jika Sasuke tidak bersikap tegas seperti itu, maka Naruto tidak akan pernah mengerti posisi Sakura di kehidupan Sasuke untuk sekarang ini.

Sasuke menatap Itachi tajam. "Sikapku padanya adalah yang terbaik. Sudah aku katakan, bukan, jika akulah yang paling tahu bagaimana cara menghadapinya," ujarnya, dengan keras kepala.

Pandangan tajam Itachi berubah menyendu. Ia menatap Sasuke simpatik. "Sasuke, aku hanya mengatakan ini satu kali padamu," ujar sang Uchiha, berusaha bersikap bijaksana. "Apakah kau tahu jika manusia selalu merasa tidak butuh akan sesuatu sampai saatnya manusia itu kehilangan sesuatu tersebut?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti ucapan kakaknya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Itachi menghela nafas. Ia menepuk pundak adiknya. "Memang sekarang, kau tidak peduli dengan Naruto karena dia selalu ada di sisimu, sejauh apapun kau pergi. Tetapi, keberadaan Naruto sekarang ini, tidaklah menjamin dia akan terus ada di sisimu untuk selamanya, bukan?" tanya Itachi. Sang Uchiha tersenyum miris. "Pikirkanlah ucapanku, dan aku harap kau segera meminta maaf pada Naruto, kemudian secara perlahan memberi pengertian padanya."

Sasuke mencerna setiap ucapan Itachi. Naruto akan pergi dari sisinya? Jangan bercanda! Memangnya ada tempat lain bagi Naruto selain dirinya? Sasuke tahu jika Naruto hanya sebatang kara di dunia ini. Tidak ada satupun tempat singgah bagi Naruto selain di Keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke mentertawakan ucapan kakaknya. Semenderita apapun Naruto karena dirinya, Naruto tidak akan pergi dari sisinya, dan dia yakin akan hal itu.

Itachi pun menatap adiknya yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia memutuskan untuk ke kamar, ketika Itachi berpapasan dengan Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Onyx dan hazel pun saling bertatapan.

Untuk kali ini Itachi tidak memasang ekspresi senang saat menatap calon adik iparnya. Entah kenapa, Itachi merasa keberadaan Sakura seperti merebut kebahagiaan Naruto. Kebahagiaan salah satu adik kesayangannya.

.

.

.

Di dalam taman tengah kota, Naruto duduk di salah satu kursi dan sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya. Ia mencari seseorang yang bisa diajak berbicara di tengah-tengah kejenuhannya. Tetapi tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa diajak Naruto bersenang-senang di malam minggu seperti ini. Bahkan Kiba pun sepertinya sedang asyik jalan bersama Hinata. Sedangkan dirinya? Hanya menjadi seorang jomblo yang terdampar di tengah kota tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Bosan untuk menghubungi teman-temannya, Naruto memilih melihat _gallery_ di dalam ponselnya. Ia menatap satu-persatu foto yang telah dia taruh di dalam _gallery_ tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum lembut saat kedua matanya menatap layar ponselnya. Ia masih mengingat dimana dirinya dan Sasuke mengambil gambar ini. Jika tidak salah… dia telah mengambil gambar ini di taman bermain, sewaktu para Uchiha itu merayakan hari ulang tahun dirinya. 10 Juli. Itulah hari ulang tahun Naruto bagi para Uchiha. Hari dimana pertama kali Naruto ditemukan, dan pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat dirinya. Naruto pun menatap gambar selanjutnya, kemudian kembali bernostagia dengan gambar tersebut.

"Foto yang bagus. Dia siapa, Kak?" seorang bocah berdiri di belakang bangku Naruto, dan mengintip ke arah ponsel Naruto.

Naruto terlonjak kaget. Ia nyaris terjatuh dari bangku taman. "Hieeeeeeeeeeee, Kau!" tunjuk Naruto pada bocah yang selalu datang dan pergi tidak diantar seperti _jelangkung_ —alat pemanggil arwah dari salah satu negeri di Asia Tenggara sana.

Bocah yang bernama Nagato itu melangkah menuju bagian depan bangku taman. Ia duduk di samping Naruto. "Tadi aku memanggilmu, kenapa kau berlari?"

"Heeeh?" wajah Naruto sedikit merona karena tertangkap basah telah mengintip.

Nagato menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya. Keluarga yang kau pandang adalah keluargaku," ujar Nagato dengan cengiran lebar yang mengingatkan Naruto akan seseorang. _Tetapi siapa?_

"….," Naruto tidak bisa berkata-kata, ketika melihat tingkah unik anak di sampingnya.

"Jadi, dia siapa?" tanya Nagato, anak yang selalu ingin tahu.

Naruto menatap Nagato. Baik pakaian, wajah, kulit, dan cara bicara Nagato mengatakan seolah manusia di hadapan Naruto ini bukan berasal dari negerinya. Walau Nagato pasih dalam berbicara Bahasa Jepang, namun Nagato tidak dapat menutupi logat _british-nya_. Nagato seperti seorang wisatawan yang sedang bersenang-senang di negeri ini. Naruto pun menghela nafas. Ya, seharusnya dia menyadari jika rekan kerja ayahnya pun terlalu kental aksen eropa-nya untuk sekadar dikatakan bisa Bahasa Inggris, jika dia orang Jepang.

"Dia adalah kakak keduaku. Dia adalah orang yang paling berarti di dalam kehidupanku," entah kenapa Naruto menjawab pertanyaan orang asing di sampingnya ini tanpa malu-malu.

"….," dengan baik Nagato menyimak ucapan Naruto.

"Sejak aku terlahir, aku sudah terpisah dari kedua orang tua kandungku, dan aku dirawat oleh kedua orang tuaku yang sekarang. Aku dirawat dengan baik oleh mereka. Aku selalu diperlakukan sama seperti anak kandung mereka. Selain itu, akupun memiliki dua orang kakak yang tidak kalah baik dari kedua orang tua angkatku. Tetapi… di antara semua keluargaku yang sekarang, kakak keduakulah yang terbaik bagiku," Naruto tersenyum ketika membayangkan setiap kebaikan Sasuke pada dirinya. "Sejak kecil dia sudah seperti pahlawan bagiku. Dimana aku diganggu oleh teman-temanku, dia pasti ada untuk membelaku. Dimana aku ketakutan, dia pasti ada untuk memelukku. Dimana aku nakal, dia pasti ada untuk menasehatiku, dan memujiku karena sikapku yang baik… Oleh karena itu…," Naruto memberi jeda pada ucapannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Oleh karena itu?" beo Nagato.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti memanggil dirinya _daddy—_ panggilan yang terlalu banyak memiliki kenangan untuk kami berdua—terlebih untukku," ujar Naruto. Ia menundukan kepalanya, dan menggerakan jari-jarinya dengan gusar.

"Lalu, kenapa Kakak menangis karena _daddy_ kakak?" tanya Nagato saat melihat air mata menetes pada ponsel Naruto. "Tidak ada _daddy_ yang membuat _anaknya_ menangis, bukan?"

Naruto lekas menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Ia baru sadar jika air mata telah keluar begitu saja. Kenapa dia menangis? Sejak kapan dia menangis? Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya sangat sakit. Bukankah dia seharusnya menerima segala hal perlakukan Sasuke? Bukankah dia seharusnya tidak merasa sedih seperti ini? Dia ini adalah Naruto. Ia tidak akan menyerah walau jatuh beberapa kalipun. Ia pasti bangkit dengan sendirinya, walaupun beberapa kali orang menginjaknya. Namun, kenapa diperlakukan kasar sekecil itu oleh Sasuke membuat dirinya sangat menderita?

Apa kasih sayang lah yang membuat hatinya sesakit ini?

Nagato menyandarkan salah satu tangannya pada kepala kursi. Kaki kirinya berpangku pada kaki kanannya. "Ha-ah, pasti sangat berat bagi saudara kedua kakak, diumurnya yang masih muda harus dianggap ayah oleh pemuda seumuran kakak," ujar Nagato, dengan nada tenang.

"….," Naruto menatap Nagato. Ia cukup tertarik dengan pendapat Nagato mengenai kehidupannya.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan," Nagato tersenyum. Ia menatap Naruto lembut. "Aku hanya memberi saran saja, mungkin kakak bisa mencari kebahagiaan lain daripada terus mengejar kebahagiaan yang semu," ujar Nagato dengan serius. "Masa depan kakak, dan _daddy_ kakak masihlah panjang. Masih banyak hal yang perlu dilakukan dan dipikirkan, daripada memikirkan _permainan_ rumah-rumahan ini," Nagato beranjak dari atas kursi taman. "Aku permisi dulu," ujar Nagato, sembari tersenyum tipis.

Naruto terdiam menatap Nagato. Setelah berbicara dengan anak tadi, segala macam pikiran mulai menghantui otaknya. Apa memang mengejar Sasuke merupakan pengejaran pada kebahagiaan semu? Apakah benar dirinya hanya melakukan hal cuma-cuma? Naruto berpikir sejenak. Kemudian, dia meyakini ucapan anak itu sangat benar. Namun…. jika dia tidak mengejar Sasuke, kebahagiaan macam apa lagi yang harus dia kejar, selain bersama _daddy-nya?_

.

.

.

Sakura melirikkan matanya ke arah Sasuke. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke tempat pertemuan Sakura dengan teman-temannya, Sasuke hanya diam saja—tidak mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun. Sasuke lebih disibukkan dengan lamunannya, dibandingkan mendengar perkataan Sakura mengenai sifat dan kebiasaan teman-teman Sakura, atau jenis pesta apa yang mereka adakan untuk acara pertunangan mereka. Ya, sepertinya fokus Sasuke untuk sekarang ini telah teralihkan ke tempat lain.

Hanya berbicara satu arah membuat Sakura jenuh, dan memilih mengganti topik pembicaraan yang dikiranya dapat memancing Sasuke untuk berbicara.

"Jadi, apa kau bisa memberiku penjelasan mengenai anak yang memanggilmu _daddy_ itu?" tanya Sakura. Tadinya dia tidak ingin membahas ini sekarang. Ia tidak ingin pertemuannya dengan teman-temannya kacau karena masalah ini.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Ia berusaha fokus pada jalanan di depan sana. Akhirnya waktu Sakura meminta penjelasan mengenai hubungannya dengan Naruto datang juga. Sekarang, dia harus memberi Sakura pengertian agar Sakura mengerti masalah yang dialaminya.

"Dia adalah anak angkat kedua orang tuaku," Sasuke mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau tidak pernah bercerita tentangnya. Lalu, kenapa dirimulah yang dipanggil _daddy_ olehnya?" Sakura bingung dengan jawaban Sasuke.

Jujur Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya tidak pernah menceritakan sosok Naruto pada Sakura. Padahal, tidak ada satupun anggota Keluarga Uchiha—selain Naruto—yang tidak diceritakan pada Sakura. Bahkan Manda, anjing penjaga rumah pun turut diceritakan Sasuke pada Sakura. Tetapi Naruto… Sasuke seolah-olah tidak berniat menceritakan pemuda itu pada Sakura. Sama sekali tidak berniat.

"Akibat pikiran kekanak-kanakanku sewaktu kecil, aku meminta dirinya memanggilku _daddy_. Aku selalu bersikap seperti ayahnya selagi dia begitu dekat denganku, seolah berharap dia benar-benar menganggapku sebagai ayahnya," jelas Sasuke. Ia berusaha fokus pada jalanan di depannya, menampik aura tidak nyaman yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakura. "—Dan aku rasa karena dia bukan bagian Uchiha, dia tidak perlu diketahui olehmu," jawab Sasuke yang pastinya akan sangat menyakitkan di hati Naruto jika sang pemuda mendengarnya. Tetapi.. kali ini Sasuke butuh alasan, dan hanya alasan ini yang terpikir olehnya.

"…," suara desahan yang tertahan terdengar dari samping Sasuke.

"Kemudian kebiasaan itu terus berlanjut, hingga aku mengalami kesulitan. Sudah banyak wanita yang mundur karena kesalahpahaman ini," pikiran negatif apapun yang akan ada dibenak Sakura, Sasuke menerimanya dengan pasrah. "Semua mundur karena sikapku yang sangat lunak pada dirinya, dan sikapku yang selalu memanjakannya dibandingkan apapun."

Hening.

Di saat tidak ada penjelasan lagi yang bisa diucapkan oleh Sasuke pada Sakura, sang Uchiha memilih untuk membungkam mulutnya.

"Jika kau tidak ingin akupun mundur, cepatlah selesaikan masalahmu dengannya," Sakura memperingati. "Aku tidak pernah berharap sudah memiliki anak bahkan sebelum aku mengandung," Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela, menahan emosi. Sudah dia duga, jika hubungan anak itu, dan Sasuke bukanlah hubungan saudara biasa. Terlihat sekali, walaupun Sasuke berusaha menampik perasaan protektifnya pada Naruto, mata Sasuke tidaklah bisa berbohong jika dia sangat sayang pada Naruto.

Dan…

Apakah itu berbahaya bagi hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke?

Tidak!

Selagi Sasuke masih di dalam kerasionalannya.

"Hn," Sasuke mengerti dengan pasti ancaman Sakura. Ia sudah sangat menduga pikiran dan ucapan apa yang akan Sakura keluarkan setelah mendengar penjelasannya ini.

.

.

.

Terlalu banyak pikiran membuat perut Naruto keroncangan secara terus-menerus. Sudah berkali-kali dia memasuki tempat makan untuk mengganjal perutnya, tetapi beberapa jam kemudian pasti perutnya minta untuk dipenuhi kembali. Naruto memandang langit. Cerah. Langit malam ini sangat cerah, pasti akan banyak pasangan yang keluar di malam minggu ini. Naruto mendesah lelah. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Jangan ditanya mengenai keberadaan Sasuke sekarang ini. Tidak perlu seorang detektif handal untuk disewa, sang pemuda tahu _daddy-nya_ pasti sedang menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihnya.

Baru saja Naruto menyandarkan bawah tubuhnya pada pembatas jalan, seseorang menegurnya. "Kenapa muka kakak kusut sekali?" tanya orang tersebut.

Naruto menatap dua muda-mudi yang berdiri di depannya. Rambut sang pemuda berwarna pirang seperti dirinya, satunya lagi berwarna biru keunguan—nampak dicat, menutupi rambut aslinya. Kedua muda-mudi itu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya yang membuat Naruto juga terpaksa menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Ha-ah, beberapa hari ini adalah hari yang aneh bagi Naruto. Bukan hanya karena masalahnya dengan Sasuke, melainkan kedatangan orang-orang beraksen aneh yang terus bertanya padanya.

"…," Naruto menatap dua muda-mudi itu, tidak menjawab pertanyaan dua orang asing itu.

"Apa kakak tahu ramen ichiraku?" tanya sang gadis yang diperkirakan Naruto baru menginjak bangku SMP, ketika sang pemuda di hadapan Naruto menginjak bangku SMA.

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak. Ramen Ichiraku? Tentu saja dia tahu! Itu adalah tempat makan favoritenya. Ramen adalah makanan kesukaannya.

"Heh? Apa kalian mau kesana?!" tanya Naruto—antusias.

"Ya, kami ingin makan ramen!" ujar sang gadis dengan nada semangat.

"Kalau begitu aku antar!" dengan semangat Naruto langsung melangkahkan kakinya. Ia mengantar anak-anak ini bukan karena jiwa baik hatinya, melainkan karena perutnya yang langsung meronta menginginkan ramen.

Tidak memakan waktu lama, setelah berjalan kaki sejauh dua kilo meter, akhirnya mereka bertiga pun tiba di depan sebuah restoran. Berbeda dari restoran mewah di sekitar restoran ini, walaupun restoran ini adalah restoran paling laku di tempatnya, tetapi ukuran restoran ini sangat kecil, dengan masih didekor a la Jepang lama. Untung saja restoran ini tidaklah banyak pengunjung di malam ini, sehingga Naruto dan kedua anak di dekatnya bisa langsung mendapatkan tempat, tanpa menanti pengunjung lain keluar dari restoran.

"Woooowwww aku tidak pernah melihat pelanggan sebuah restoran datang sebanyak ini," ujar sang pemuda yang sejak tadi mengekor Naruto. Walau di malam ini pengunjung restoran Ichiraku termasuk kosong bagi Naruto, tetapi bagi sang pemuda jumlah pengunjung malam ini sangatlah banyak.

"Aku akan traktir kalian se—

"Tidak usah. Kamilah yang akan traktir kakak," sanggah kedua muda-mudi itu. Tidak rela ditraktir oleh kakak di samping mereka.

Naruto berdecak sebal. "Chk. Kalian ini lebih muda dariku. Tentu saja aku yang traktir," ujar Naruto sembari menepuk-nepuk dadanya. "Walau gayaku seperti ini, kalian jangan remehkan finasialku, ya!" katanya, dengan nada menantang.

Kedua muda-mudi itupun saling bertatapan, kemudian menyeringai tidak penuh arti. Mereka pun tanpa berpikir panjang melangkah lebih dulu, kemudian duduk di bangku kosong—menanti buku menu dari pelayan.

Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah anak-anak itu. Ia bukanlah orang yang menyukai anak-anak. Tetapi, keberadaan anak-anak itu membuat perasaannya sedikit ringan, melupakan masalahnya untuk sementara waktu. Entah kenapa keberadaan dua muda-mudi itu tidak membuat dirinya merasa canggung. Ia merasa _enjoy_ berbicara dengan anak-anak itu, walaupun logat berbicara mereka sungguh unik, dan cara mereka bergaya, serta wajah mereka selalu menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka, dan membuat Naruto pun menjadi pusat perhatian.

.

.

Masing-masing 10 mangkok.

Tidak disangka oleh Naruto, jika dia memiliki saingan dalam memakan ramen.

Dua orang di depan Naruto bukanlah manusia biasa. Mereka berdua sama penggila ramennya seperti Naruto. Jika dilihat oleh orang awam, meja mereka sekarang ini tidaklah lebih dari meja untuk orang-orang yang tidak makan selama seminggu penuh. Ha-ah, untung saja di antara mereka tidak ada yang memiliki urat malu jika soal memakan makanan enak. Sehingga mereka tidak merasa risih ketika dipandang oleh orang-orang sekitar mereka, dan mendapat celaan jika wajah menarik mereka tidak berbanding lurus dengan pola makan mereka.

"Hmmmm…," sang pemuda mengelus perutnya yang terasa kembung. Bahkan ia sudah membuka kancing celananya. "Ini memang makanan yang terenak," ujar sang pemuda dengan nada takjub. Ia tidak percaya bisa makan sebanyak ini.

"Iya, Kak Dei…," ujar sang gadis yang bernama Konan itu yang masih berposisi anggun. Berbeda dengan pemuda di sampingnya, ia masih tahu diri, tidak terlihat konyol, walaupun perutnya sudah membuncit karena kekenyangan.

"Sudah dibayar..," Naruto yang tadi ke kasir untuk membayar makanan mereka telah kembali untuk mengajak kedua anak itu pulang.

Deidara dan Konan tersenyum senang ketika melihat Naruto. Mereka berdua pun menganggukan kepala, kemudian beranjak dari kursi—mengikuti Naruto keluar dari restoran ramen tersebut.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari restoran itu, Naruto berjalan-jalan kecil bersama kedua anak itu. Mereka sempat membeli minuman dari kotak minuman di pinggir jalan. Setelah itu, mereka pun berbincang-bincang mengenai topik yang ringan, seperti artis yang sedang terkenal di Jepang sekarang ini, atau band-band luar negeri yang mereka sukai. Ternyata, selera mereka sama. Bahkan merk baju yang Naruto sukai pun sama dengan merk baju yang disukai Deidara. Oh, iya! Barang-barang koleksi Naruto pun katanya sama dengan barang koleksi milik kakak tertua mereka.

Di saat mereka berada di persimpangan jalan, mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk berpisah. Naruto menatap kedua muda-mudi di hadapannya. "Hm.. namaku Naruto, kalian siapa ngomong-ngomong?" katanya, dengan suara tawa. Ia merasa bodoh karena dari sekian banyak pembicaraan di antara mereka bertiga, namalah yang baru dibicarakan oleh Naruto dan kedua anak itu.

Apalah arti sebuah nama dalam hubungan!

Penting mereka cocok, bukan?

Deidara ikut tertawa, dan begitu juga Konan.

"Bisa-bisanya ada manusia yang mengtraktir orang asing," gurau Deidara. "Aku Deidara, dan dia Konan..," Deidara memperkenalkan diri, dan Konan—adiknya. "Salam kenal," ia membungkukan badan, memberi hormat pada Naruto. Saat itu, Konan pun mengikuti kakaknya.

Naruto terkekeh kecil ketika melihat betapa kikuknya Deidara saat memberi salam padanya. Sepertinya Deidara memang bukan penghuni negeri ini. "Salam kenal..," ujar Naruto, membalas bungkukan badan Deidara, dan Konan.

Deidara dan Konan berhenti membungkuk. Ia tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi!" kata Deidara sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi!" bisik Naruto, membalas senyuman Deidara dan Konan, seraya melihat kedua anak cerita itu pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

Tidak tahu akan melangkah kemana untuk menghabiskan waktu di malam ini, Naruto memilih untuk memandang punggung anak-anak itu. Ia terus menatap punggung anak itu, sampai mereka menghilang dari pandangannya. Entah kenapa, kepergian mereka, membuat perasaan Naruto kembali sepi, dan masalah seperti kembali menghampiri dirinya. Apakah dia memang kesepian? Apakah hidupnya memang tidak punya tujuan, seperti yang Nagato katakan? Apakah dia memang harus mengejar sesuatu yang baru? Naruto mulai bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah bertemu dengannya?" pemuda bersurai merah yang bersandar pada pagar pembatas jalan itu bertanya. Ia memakai kaca mata hitam, serta pakaian sangat tertutup, padahal udara dan cuaca sungguh gelap sekaligus panas. Ia menutupi dirinya dengan sebaik mungkin dari semua orang yang bisa melihatnya.

Konan dan Deidara yang baru saja tiba di tempat perjanjian mereka, menatap kakak pertama mereka. Kedua dari mereka menghela nafas, merasa berat meninggalkan sosok yang baru saja mereka temui tadi. Rasanya mereka ingin memberi obat bius pada sosok tersebut, kemudian menculik sosok tersebut, dan membawa sosok tersebut, tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun. Tetapi, mana mungkin mereka melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti itu, bukan? Terlebih kepada orang yang mereka sayangi.

"Hmmm… tidak disangka dia sangat baik," Deidara tersenyum miris. Ia ingin segera membawa sosok itu ke kehidupannya. "A-ah~ Kenapa dia harus berpisah dengan kita," ujarnya, dengan nada kesal.

Sang pemuda bersurai merah itu tersenyum penuh misterius. "Hmmm… tapi tidak akan lama lagi dia akan kembali ke sisi kita," gumamnya dengan percaya diri.

"Ya. Mudah-mudahan dia bisa menerima kita dengan mudah," angguk Konan, penuh harap. Baru saja sehari berbicara, ia sudah merasa kerasan tinggal di samping pemuda yang dia temui tadi.

Deidara menganggukan kepalanya, setuju dengan Konan dan kakaknya. Iapun berpikir sejenak, kemudian sebuah pikiran terbesit di otaknya. "Sekarang giliranmu Kak Kyuu," ujar Deidara, memerintah kakaknya untuk bertemu dengan sosok yang mereka temui tadi.

"Tidak," ujar Kyuubi—santai. Ia mengeluarkan permen loli dari saku celananya, kemudian membuka bungkus permen itu.

"Maksudmu?" Konan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang kalian lakukan," jawab Kyuubi, tidak mau melakukan hal yang dilakukan oleh saudara-saudaranya. "Aku tidak akan melakukan pendekatan dengan cara seperti itu."

"He?" Konan tidak mengerti.

Deidara dan Konan saling bertatapan. Kyuubi memang manusia yang pikirannya sulit sekali untuk dibaca. Ia selalu penuh teka-teki dan otaknya seperti labirin. Jika orang akan melakukan A, terkadang Kyuubi akan melakukan Z. Ia bahkan tidak akan segan-segan mengambil jalan yang menurut orang terjal, jika menurut Kyuubi sendiri jalan tersebut baik untuk keputusannya. Oleh karena itu, tidak ingin berdebat panjang lebar dengan Kyuubi, Deidara memutuskan untuk menyentuh pundak Konan, melarang Konan untuk banyak bertanya pada Kyuubi.

Keheningan terjadi di antara ketiga Namikaze itu.

"Oh, iya… setelah semua masalah ini selesai, kita akan pulang, dan kemungkinan… kita tidak akan kembali ke tempat ini…," tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan terbesit di pikiran Deidara.

"…," Kyuubi menatap Deidara, tahu jika dirinya yang sekarang ditanya oleh Deidara.

"Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu _dengannya_?" tanya Deidara.

Ekspresi Kyuubi tidak berubah sama sekali. Ia tetap bereskpresi tenang sambil menikmati permen kesukaannya. "Tidak akan ada apapun di antara diriku dan dirinya setelah semua ini selesai," jawab Kyuubi dengan tegas.

Kedua mata Deidara terbelalak.

Deidara memang tidak akan pernah mengerti pola pikir kakaknya. Memang pada awalnya, Kyuubi mendekati kekasihnya karena Kyuubi tahu sang kekasih memiliki hal yang Kyuubi inginkan. Kemudian terjadilah simbiosis mutualisme, dimana sang kekasih membutuhkan Kyuubi untuk hasratnya, sedangkan Kyuubi membutuhkan kekasihnya untuk sesuatu tersebut. Namun, dengan berjalannya waktu, Deidara dapat melihat perubahan sifat Kyuubi pada kekasihnya. Kyuubi terlihat ketergantungan pada keberadaan kekasihnya, walaupun Kyuubi mencoba _tsundere_ , alias menampik semua perasaannya pada sang kekasih.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau mencintainya?" tanya Deidara. Ia yakin seratus persen jika Kyuubi mencintai kekasihnya. Jika tidak, untuk apa Kyuubi setiap malamnya meluangkan waktu untuk sang kekasih.

Kyuubi menatap tajam Deidara. Ia tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Deidara. "Aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Aku hanya memanfaatkannya agar kita bisa lebih mudah untuk mendekati _dia._ Asal kalian tahu saja, jika kita tidak melakukan hal ini, maka _dia_ tidak akan keluar dari sarangnya. Kita tidak akan tahu bagaimana caranya membawa _dirinya,_ di saat kita tahu seberapa sukanya _dia_ tinggal di keluarganya yang sekarang," ujar Kyuubi, panjang lebar. Terlihat sekali dia kembali menepis rasa jatuh cintanya pada sang kekasih.

"Aku tahu itu alasan utamamu, Kak Kyuu. Tapi kau tidak bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri, jika kau tertarik padanya," Konan tersenyum mencemooh, mengejek sikap _tsundere_ kakaknya.

"Sedikit pun aku tidak pernah tertarik padanya," Kyuubi menekan setiap katanya.

"Benarkah?" terdengar suara bariton dari arah samping ketiga Namikaze.

Seluruh mata langsung terfokus pada pemilik suara tersebut.

 _Bagaimana bisa dia ada di sini?_

Mereka semua terkejut dengan keberadaan Itachi yang kebetulan datang ke daerah ini untuk membeli kue di salah satu toko langganan ibunya.

Kedua mata Kyuubi membulat, tetapi dia langsung merubah ekspresinya kembali tenang. "Itachi," gumamnya, seolah keberadaan Itachi untuk sekarang ini tidaklah masalah baginya.

"Jadi, benar kau hanya memanfaatkanku saja, tanpa ada perasan sedikitpun padaku?" terdengar nada kecewa dari suara Itachi. Ia tahu Kyuubi hanya memanfaatkanya selama ini, tetapi dia tidak menyangka jika hubungan mereka selama ini sama sekali tidak merubah perasaan Kyuubi padanya.

"….," Kyuubi memilih untuk diam, tidak menjawab ucapan Itachi.

Konan dan Deidara menatap wajah sang Uchiha. Ia melihat kedua mata Itachi menyorotkan rasa sakit hati, membuat Konan dan Deidara merasa kasihan pada pemuda ini.

"Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu setelah kita bertemu di London sana, dan kau mengetahui jika aku memiliki ikatan _dengannya,_ kau mulai menyusun strategi untuk _mendekatinya_ , dengan cara memanfaatkan diriku, bukan?" Itachi tertawa miris. "Gila. Bahkan kau memanfaatkanku sampai sejauh ini, hingga aku mulai berpikir rela memberikan _dirinya_ pada orang sepertimu, sedangkan aku sendiri berpikir perasaanmu padaku telah berubah?! Makhluk macam apa dirimu, Namikaze?!" seru Itachi, nyaris kehilangan kontrolnya. Ia ingin sekali mengambil jantungnya, dan melepaskan benda yang selalu berdetak kencang itu. Ia muak dan jijik pada perasaannya sendiri.

Kyuubi tidaklah memperlihatkan ekspresi menyesal sama sekali. Ia memperlihatkan senyuman miringnya, kemudian menatap Itachi dengan angkuh. "Ah, akhirnya kau sadar juga, Uchiha," Kyuubi bertepuk tangan. "Rasanya sudah cukup lama aku menanti kau tahu tentang ini. Ha-ah, sungguh membosankan menanti hari ini tiba," ujarnya, sambil menyisir ke belakang rambutnya yang selalu tertata tidak rapih, berbeda dari saudara-saudaranya.

Ekspresi Kyuubi yang arogan membuat Itachi muak. Tadinya, dia masih bisa memaafkan Kyuubi, jika sang pemuda memberi penjelasan atau meminta maaf pada dirinya. Tetapi keangkuhan Kyuubi membuat Itachi jengah. Sang Uchiha memilih untuk melangkah mundur, kemudian meninggalkan Kyuubi di belakang sana. Sebaiknya, dimulai dari sekarang, dia harus melupakan pemuda itu, dan mencari seratus kali sosok yang lebih baik dari sang pemuda. Ya, mengingat sifat Kyuubi, pasti banyak sekali orang di luar sana yang jauh lebih baik!

Itachi melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Kyuubi, tanpa ingin berdebat lebih lama.

"Kau tidak mengejarnya, Kak?" Deidara mengalihkan perhatiannya dari punggung Itachi pada Kyuubi.

"Untuk apa?" gumam Kyuubi dengan suara pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan besar di depan sana, tidak berniat menatap kepergian Itachi.

Konan dan Deidara saling bertatapan kembali. Sejak kecil, di antara mereka, Kyuubi lah yang memang paling senang menyendiri, walaupun dia merupakan pewaris gelar keluarga. Kehidupan Kyuubi yang selalu dielu-elukan sejak kecil, dan cara orang mendidik dirinya agar menjadi pewaris utama, membuat kehidupan Kyuubi menjadi keras, dan jauh dari kata senang. Ya, didikan sejak kecil tersebut bertahan hingga sekarang, dan membuat Kyuubi menjadi sosok _introvert_ , sulit sekali untuk disentuh, serta egois, sulit sekali untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Di tambah lagi, terdapat luka yang cukup besar di dalam diri Kyuubi yang sampai sekarang belum ditemukan obatnya.

"Kau hanya membuat dirimu menderita, jika kau tidak mengejarnya!" Deidara khawatir jika Kyuubi akan larut di dalam kesedihan. Mau bagaimanapun, Deidara tahu, Itachi adalah cinta pertama Kyuubi, dan orang yang bisa menyentuh Kyuubi sampai sejauh ini.

Kedua mata Kyuubi menyendu. "Akan lebih terasa menderita bagi diriku dan dirinya jika aku mengejar seseorang yang tidak paham diriku. Aku bukanlah orang baru untuk kehidupannya, mengingat waktu yang aku habiskan untuk mendengar setiap ucapannya, walau hubungan kita masih terbilang dini. Jika hanya emosi dan persepsi otaknya, tanpa mengetahui secara jelas kenapa, apa, dan alasan diriku yang dia pilih, itu berarti dia tidak menyayangiku, melainkan orang itulah yang memanfaatkan diriku—entah untuk apa," Kyuubi menggigit permen lolinya. "—atau memang dia pada dasarnya benci pada diriku, dan dia berada di sisiku hanya terpaksa… karena aku memiliki sesuatu yang dia butuhkan," bisik Kyuubi, dengan nada bergetar. Ucapan terakhirnya merupakan satu-satunya hal terakhir yang ingin terjadi di dalam kehidupannya dengan Itachi.

" _Lord_ , kau memang terlalu rumit," Konan dan Deidara hanya bisa menggeleng ketika mendengar pernyataan Kyuubi, sang pewaris kebangsawanan Inggris dari Keluarga Namikaze.

Dengan angkuhnya Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya. Ia melangkah menuju mobil yang sudah disiapkan sopir dan _bodyguard_.

DUK!

"KAK KYUU!" pekik Konan dan Deidara, ketika Kyuubi membentur pohon di depannya, tetapi ia kembali berjalan seolah pohon itu tidak membuatnya sakit.

DUK!

Lagi-lagi Kyuubi membentur pohon.

" _See._ Akibat kebodohannya sendiri, dan otaknya yang seperti labirin, dialah yang akan terkena sakitnya," ujar Deidara sambil menatap Kyuubi yang jalan dengan linglung, kehilangan arah.

"Yeah, benar katamu Kak Dei," Konan setuju dengan kakaknya. "Aku berharap hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja," doa Konan pada Kyuubi.

"Hm," angguk Deidara, mengaminkan doa Konan.

.

.

.

Naruto akhirnya memilih untuk kembali ke kediaman Uchiha, setelah benar-benar tidak memiliki tujuan di luar sana. Baik ayah dan ibu angkatnya terlihat cukup panik karena tidak mendapatkan kabar dari Naruto selama seharian. Ia terpaksa harus diintrogasi oleh kedua orang tuanya selama lima belas menit sebelum bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, menatap langit-langit kamar. Pikirannya masih melayang ke arah seorang pemuda bersurai _raven_ yang tengah cuek pada dirinya. Kenapa dia menjadi jahat seperti itu?! Naruto berguling-guling mencari jawaban atas pikiran-pikiran gilanya.

Bosan tidak mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan itu, Naruto memilih mengambil ponselnya, dan menatap layar ponselnya. Ia memencet tombol di layar ponsel itu, kemudian menghubungi seseorang. Ia butuh berbicara dengan Sasuke, dan mengakhiri kebingungannya.

" _Hallo?"_ sapa seseorang di seberang sana.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Beruntung sekali dia meminta nomor ponsel Sasuke pada Itachi sebelum dia pergi dari kediaman kakak pertamanya. " _Daddy_ , bisakah kita bertemu besok di taman tengah kota pukul sepuluh pagi?" tanya Naruto pada ayahnya.

" _Aku ada uru—"_

"Ada hanya ingin bertemu denganmu," Naruto memotong ucapan Sasuke. Ia tidak dapat menerima penolakan untuk sekarang ini. "Aku tunggu pukul sepuluh siang, ya?" cepat-cepat Naruto menutup teleponnya. Naruto tahu, jika dia sudah bersifat seperti ini, pasti Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa menolak keinginannya.

Ya, pasti tidak bisa!

Naruto menaruh ponselnya di samping bantal, dan kembali menatap langit-langit, mulai merancang kata-kata yang akan dia ucapkan pada Sasuke, sampai-sampai waktu telah menunjukan tengah malam, dan sayup-sayup mata Naruto mulai terasa berat, dan tanpa dia sadari, dia telah tertidur tanpa meganti bajunya.

Trinittt… Trinittttt…

Suara alarm ponsel terus bunyi—memekakan telinga.

Sasuke menggerutu kesal ketika mendengar suara ponsel itu. Ia meraba-raba meja di samping tempat tidurnya untuk mencari ponsel itu. Iapun berhasil menemukan ponselnya, kemudian mematikan alarm ponselnya. Sasuke menatap jam yang tertera di layar ponsel itu. 8.30? Sasuke bergumam. Ia mengucek matanya, dan mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur. Sasuke menerawang ke depan, mengumpulkan arwahnya. Ha-ah, pada akhirnya dia memilih untuk tidur di hotel untuk sementara waktu agar bisa menghindari Naruto. Tidak peduli apa yang akan dipikirkan orang-orang mengenai sikapnya ini, tetapi sikapnya sekarang adalah hal terbaik bagi Sasuke dan Naruto sendiri.

Sasuke menatap kembali ponselnya. Ia membaca email, dan setiap _chat_ yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Iapun menatap _caller id_ yang tertera pada layar ponselnya. Sakura? Kedua mata Sasuke menyipit. Untuk apa kekasihnya menelepon? Reflek Sasuke menekan tombol _dial_ untuk menelepon balik Sakura.

"Sakura?" sapa Sasuke saat seseorang di seberang sana telah mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Sasuke, ibu dan ayahku ingin bertemu denganmu,"_ ujar Sakura, tanpa berbasa-basi.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, tidak suka dengan kebiasaan Sakura yang selalu mengabari kabar penting dengan mendadak seperti ini. "Kenapa begitu mendadak?" tanya Sasuke.

" _Ayahku tiba-tiba meminta ini semua. Maaf ya, Sasuke?"_ Sakura tahu jika nada tidak suka terdengar jelas dari diri Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas, kemudian berpikir sejenak. Ia tidak lupa sama sekali jika dia memiliki janji dengan Naruto, tetapi di saat yang bersamaan Sakura meminta dirinya untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Sakura jika Sasuke tidak menyanggupi keinginan mudah seperti itu. Jangan-jangan hubungannya dengan Sakura akan sama dengan hubungan dirinya dengan gadis-gadis lain. Ha-ah, membayangkan dirinya akan menjomblo karena Naruto sepanjang hidupnya membuat Sasuke merinding sendiri. Sasuke pun menghela nafas. Ia memang harus tegas pada pilihannya untuk sekarang ini!

"Ya, sudahlah. Aku akan siap-siap," ujar Sasuke, pada akhirnya dia telah memilih sesuatu yang memang harus dia pilih demi kebaikan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto melihat jam tangannya. Terlalu senang akan bertemu Sasuke, Naruto sudah siap-siap untuk pertemuan hari ini sejak pagi. Ia sudah menyiapkan segala kata-kata, dan apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan Sasuke, sejak malam, hingga dia tertidur, dan dilanjut tadi pagi, sebelum mandi. Sekarang, disinilah Naruto berada! Dengan pakaian yang terbaik yang dia miliki untuk berjalan-jalan, hingga seluruh mata melirik ke arahnya dan terkagum-kagum, Naruto berdiri di taman kota dengan waktu lebih cepat dari waktu janji mereka. Tetapi, semanis apapun Naruto menanti, tetap saja Sasuke sudah terlambat tiga puluh menit dari waktu perjanjian sepihak mereka. Belum lagi ditambah waktu Naruto menanti dari sebelum waktu janji itu tiba!

"Ha-ah, baru tiga puluh menit telat. Bukan masalah, kan, Naruto?" gumam Naruto, menenangkan dirinya. Ia tetap sabar, walaupun Sasuke akan terlambat seharian. Ya, Naruto sadar diri, jika dia telah melakukan perjanjian sepihak, hingga dia tidak memiliki alasan marah pada Sasuke, jika Sasuke terlambat.

Hei,

Siapa tahu Sasuke memiliki urusan, bukan?

Dan Naruto meganggu urusannya itu!

Naruto memasang senyumnya kembali. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lesu ketika Sasuke datang. Ia harus terlihat semangat, seperti Naruto biasanya. Naruto pun menepuk-nepuk pipinya, dan kembali menanti Sasuke dengan manis.

.

.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berada, seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan menggunakan kaca mata berwarna merah, celana black jeans belel, dan baju polo bersandar pada sebuah mobil putih berlambang kuda jingkrak di tempat parkir—pinggir jalanan. Pemuda itu menatap ke area taman kota, mempelajari setiap gerak-gerik sosok manusia yang ada di dalam sana. Sesekali pemuda bersurai merah itu merapihkan topinya, memastikan tidak ada satupun orang yang mengenal dirinya.

Seorang pemuda lagi yang juga diam di samping pemuda bersurai merah itu mendesah lelah. Ia menatap jam tangannya. Empat jam telah berlalu. Jangan gila! Mereka berdua telah menanti di tempat ini selama empat jam untuk memastikan jika sosok yang sejak tadi berada di dalam taman itu pergi. Tetapi, apa nyatanya? Sosok tersebut terus menanti, tidak beranjak dari samping patung Bunda Maria yang menjadi hiasan taman tersebut. Ha-ah, pemuda inipun menghela nafas, sedikit lelah dengan tingkah makhluk yang dia tunggu itu.

"Kak, sebaiknya aku datangi saja di—

"Biarkan saja dia," ujar Kyuubi, melarang Deidara untuk masuk ke dalam taman.

Deidara terperangah. "Apa maksudmu? Tetapi, _dia_ sudah menanti di tempat itu cukup lama," ujarnya. Kesabaran Deidara habis ketika melihat sosok pemuda di dalam taman itu tampak menderita.

Kyuubi menatap langit. _Panas,_ dia membatin. _Drama sekali kehidupan anak itu!_

Sang Namikaze tertua memandang Deidara. "Ini kesempatan bagi kita," ujarnya.

"A—apa?" Deidara terperangah dengan ucapan sang kakak.

"Sekecil apapun kesempatan kita untuk membuatnya kehilangan perasaan pada orang sekitarnya sekarang harus kita gunakan," Kyuubi menjelaskan. "Bukankah lebih baik jika dia membenci sosok yang menghalangi jalan kita sekarang ini?" Kyuubi menatap Deidara intens.

Hati Deidara mengiyakan ucapan Kyuubi. Tetapi di sisi lain, ia merasa terlalu kejam pada sosok yang kini sedang dipandang mereka. Membayangkan dirinya memaksa seseorang untuk menerima kenyataan yang baru, bukankah itu terdengar berlebihan? Deidara memang ingin bersama _dirinya,_ tetapi dia ingin sosok tersebut datang ke hadapan mereka dengan sukerela. Dengan perasaan jika orang tersebut memang merasa berada di tempatnya jika berada di dekat Deidara dan keluarganya.

Deidara menghela nafas, lelah dengan sikap kakaknya. "Kenapa kau begitu egois?!" "Sikapmu hanya akan membuatnya sakit," ujar Deidara, berharap kakaknya tidak berperilaku jahat.

"Jika dia sakit, maka aku, kamu, dan orang-orang di masa depannya harus siap menyembuhkannya," sikap dingin Kyuubi masih tetap bertahan. " _Simple_ bukan?" Kyuubi membuka kacamatanya, kemudian membuka pintu mobil di belakangnya. "Tidak ada yang tidak akan terluka dalam permainan," bisik Kyuubi. "Tidak akan pernah ada yang tidak terluka, Dei," Kyuubi pun memasuki mobil, dan tetap mengawasi pemuda di dalam taman itu dari kejauhan.

"Aku memang tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu," Deidara hanya bisa menggeleng ketika melihat sikap kakaknya.

.

.

.

Tidak terpikir oleh Sasuke sendiri, jika kedatangannya ke Kediaman Haruno ternyata disambut terlampau hangat oleh keluarga besar Sakura. Bukan hanya kedua orang tua Sakura saja yang berada di kediaman itu, melainkan sepupu, bahkan kakek dan nenek Sakura siap menyambut Sasuke. Tidak ada tutur kata sama sekali pada pihak Sasuke, rupanya keluarga besar Sakura meminta Sasuke segera meresmikan hubungan mereka. Bahkan Sasuke pun terpaksa harus ikut jam makan malam keluarga Sakura selagi mereka semua membicarakan hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura secara sebelah pihak.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi melakukan keramahan formalitas pada keluarga Sakura merasa lelah. Sejak kedatangannya ke tempat Sakura, ia diajak bicara oleh sepupu Sakura, dan para tetua dari keluarga Sakura. Bukan itu saja, Sasuke terpaksa harus ikut beberapa ronde permainan catur untuk menemani kakek Sakura. Ha-ah, sekarang tubuh Sasuke terasa sangat pegal, dan bukan itu saja, hati Sasuke semakin terasa resah, ketika melihat cuaca di luar sana mendingin, dan hari sudah mulai malam.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tampak resah?" tanya Sakura yang pada akhirnya berhasil keluar dari kerumunan sepupu wanitanya yang notabene terus bertanya apakah Sasuke memiliki saudara setampan Sasuke sendiri.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, kemudian pandangannya teralihkan kembali pada jendela kecil di dekat pintu.

 _Mungkin setelah menanti selama berjam-jam, dia akan pergi,_

Sasuke menepis segala pikiran buruknya. Ia berusaha berpikir positif.

Sakura menyerahkan segelas air jeruk pada Sasuke, dan sang pemuda langsung menegluk minuman itu. Rasa asam pada lidahnya tidak dia rasa ketika pikirannya menerawang pada sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang ingin sekali janjinya dipenuhi. Astaga! Bagaimana jika anak itu masih menanti di tempat itu? Tidak. Jangan gila! Mana mungkin Naruto menanti sampai selama ini? Bukankah ini sudah pukul delapan malam? Naruto tidak mungkin diam di tempat itu sampai berjam-jam. Sasuke yakin Naruto tidaklah sebodoh itu.

Sasuke akan mengambil ponsel yang sejak kedatangannya ke kediaman Sakura dia _silent._ Ia harus memastikan jika anak itu baik-baik saja.

"Sasuke, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" ayah Sakura berdiri di hadapan Sasuke, meminta berbicara empat mata dengan sang Uchiha.

Terpaksa Sasuke menunda rencananya untuk melihat pesan di dalam ponselnya. Ia kembali memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, kemudian mengikuti calon mertuanya ke daerah yang lebih privasi.

.

.

Walau kedua bola mata biru itu meredup, dan tubuhnya bergetar karena pegal akibat berdiri selama seharian, Naruto masih tetap mempertahankan senyuman menawannya. Ia tidak boleh terlihat kusut. Tidak boleh. Naruto takut ketika senyumannya luntur, Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya. Jika wajahnya terlihat mengeluh, pasti Sasuke akan semakin kesal dan tidak suka pada dirinya. Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan rasa sakit pada kakinya. Iapun harus ekstra menahan malu ketika orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai mentertawakannya karena sejak tadi dia menunggu di tempat ini, seperti dicampakan oleh orang yang ingin ditemuinya. Eh, apa memang dia dicampakan?

Hari semakin larut. Cahaya lampu taman sudah menggantikan fungsi matahari. Naruto menatap bayang-bayangnya yang memanjang akibat cahaya lampu itu. Ia masih kukuh berdiri di tempat yang sama tanpa makan, minum, dan pakaian yang cukup tebal. Sekarang sudah jam berapa? Untuk melihat jam tangan atau jam di dalam taman itu saja Naruto sudah tidak memiliki energi. Ia menjadikan energi tersisa di dalam tubuhnya sebagai senyuman. Kepala Naruto mulai berkunang-kunang. Sekarang bukan hanya kakinya saja yang terasa sakit, melainkan seluruh tubuhnya.

 _Ayolah, hanya segini saja kekuatanmu, Naruto?_ Naruto berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tubuh Naruto terasa oleng. Kakinya terasa seperti ager. Kedua matanya pun mulai berkunang-kunang. Sepertinya, dia sudah tidak dapat lagi bertahan. Naruto memaksakan diri untuk menatap ke depan. Dari keredupan penglihatannya, ia melihat sosok jangkung mendatanginya dengan tergesa-gesa. Melihat tubuh tegap, dan aroma harum yang mendekatinya, Naruto yakin jika sosok tersebut adalah Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum. Akhirnya, Sasuke datang. Eh, tetapi kenapa tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan? Kenapa dia sangat lemas? Kenapa tubuhnya seperti terhuyung ke belakang?

" _Daddy_!" Naruto ingin mengucapkan salam pada Sasuke. "Kau datang, _Daddy_?" gumamnya, sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

BRUK!

Bertepatan dengan tubuh Naruto yang melemas, akan ambruk ke atas batu taman, Kyuubi berlari menghampiri Naruto. Sang pemuda pun dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Naruto sebelum Naruto mengenai permukaan batu.

.

.

.

 _Kediaman Itachi…_

Pemuda _raven_ menatap ke dalam kamarnya. Ia melihat sosok pemuda bersurai merah yang tidak kunjung beranjak dari pinggir kasur, menatap pemuda yang terbaring di atas kasur tersebut. Sesekali pemuda bersurai merah itu mengelus rambut pemuda di atas kasur itu. Kemudian bergumam kecil, entah apa yang dia gumamkan, ketika hanya dirinya dan Tuhanlah yang tahu. Itachi menghela nafas, kemudian mendekat ke arah sang pemuda.

"Dokter bilang dia akan baik-baik saja," ujar Itachi, menenangkan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Seolah menutupi kecemasannya, Kyuubi beranjak dari kamar itu tanpa melihat ke arah Itachi. Ia melangkah menuju dapur, mengeluarkan alat-alat masak, dan bahan masakan dari dalam kulkas. Selain itu, Kyuubi mulai mengambil beras untuk dicuci dan dibuat bubur. Dengan cekatan, Kyuubi mengerjakan semua itu. Sang _raven_ yang sejak tadi mengikuti Kyuubi hanya bisa menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan memuja.

"Tidak salah kau menjadi Presiden Chef Internasional," ujar Itachi dengan nada kagum yang tidak dibuat-buat. Ia memang tulus memuji Kyuubi.

Berbeda dari ayahnya yang merupakan seorang pembisnis, Kyuubi lebih memilih untuk mengasah bakatnya dalam bidang kuliner sejak menginjak Sekolah Dasar. Sejak kecil, dia sudah mendapatkan banyak penghargaan dari perlombaan memasak. Kemudian, dia melanjutkan sekolahnya di sekolah kejuruan memasak, dan berakhir hingga ke Paris. Kyuubi mengambil sekolah kuliner terbaik di dunia sebelum kembali ke tempat asalnya di Inggris, dan menjadi salah satu _chef_ terbaik bagi kerajaan Inggris.

Selain menjadi salah satu _chef_ terbaik di kerajaan, Kyuubi pun memiliki restoran, sekaligus menjadi kepala _chef_ di berbagai macam restoran berbintang. Ia kerap kali diundang oleh berbagai macam media majalah maupun televisi untuk diwawancarai. Tetapi, dikarenakan bukan hanya _skill_ Kyuubi saja yang mengundang perhatian, melainkan wajah Kyuubi yang setampan ayahnya, para media pun selalu mencari tahu mengenai kekasih Kyuubi yang notabene selalu disangkut pautkan dengan para artis atau model terkenal.

Pertemuan Kyuubi dengan Itachi dimulai pada saat Itachi sedang melakukan pertukaran pelajar di salah satu universitas terbaik di Inggris. Itachi yang secara tidak sengaja mendapatkan kupon makan malam di restoran berbintang memasuki restoran tersebut sendirian, dan memesan makanan. Saat pertama kali mencicipi makanan di restoran tersebut, Itachi langsung jatuh cinta dengan masakan tersebut. Tidak perlu memakai kupon lagi, untuk keesokan harinya, Itachi rela datang ke restoran tersebut dan melakukan reservasi untuk makan di tempat itu, walaupun dia terpaksa harus menguras buku tabungannya. Tetapi sangat disayangkan, untuk makan malam di restoran tersebut membutuhkan waktu reservasi selama 3 bulan.

Tidak kehabisan akal, Itachi mencoba mencari cara agar bisa kembali makan di restoran tersebut tanpa harus menunggu lama. Iapun memutar otak, hingga pada akhirnya, dia mulai berpikir untuk mencari tahu siapa yang menjadi _chef_ di restoran tersebut. Yeah, jika memang dia tidak bisa makan di tempat itu, kenapa dia tidak mengenal sang pembuat makanan, kemudian meminta sang pembuat makanan itu memasak untuk dirinya sendiri? Pikiran gila Itachi pun berakhir pada perbuatan kriminal. Demi obsesinya pada makanan enak, dia sengaja mengempeskan ban mobil sang koki yang terpakir di parkiran khusus, hingga sang koki harus meganti bannya di tengah jalan.

Berpura-pura baik, Itachi mengulurkan bantuan pada sang koki, dengan meminta makan malam di restoran koki tersebut sebagai bayarannya!

Dikarenakan cuaca di malam itu sangat buruk, dengan salju yang turun lebat, dan semua orang harus cepat-cepat tiba di tempat tujuan, sang koki pun akhirnya menyetujui usul Itachi. Ia akan memberikan "hadiah" berupa makan malam selama seminggu bagi Itachi di restoran miliknya. Itachi pun dengan senang hati membantu sang koki, hingga urusan ban pun selesai.

Selama seminggu Itachi datang ke restoran itu, dan selama seminggu juga Itachi bertemu dengan sang koki yang selalu menyambut kedatangannya dengan ekspresi dingin ketika Itachi ingin bertemu dengannya. Namun, seiring waktu, diakibatkan pendekatan Itachi pada sang _chef,_ lambat laun hubungan mereka yang lebih terlihat seperti musuh pun mulai sedikit "membaik". Mereka bisa berkomunikasi dengan cara mereka sendiri. Bahkan, di luar restoran pun mereka sering bertemu, ketika Itachi memilih mengambil kerja sambilan di samping restoran mewah itu, dan menemui Kyuubi setiap sang Namikaze pulang kerja. Itachi mengambil kerja sambilan di hotel sebelah restoran Kyuubi dengan gajih yang cukup menjanjikan bagi hidupnya sendiri di negeri orang lain.

Kedekatan mereka yang terbilang aneh (karena seringnya mereka bertengkar), berubah menjadi kedekatan yang mulai mengetahui jati diri masing-masing. Itachi yang mencoba mengenal sang koki, mulai mengetahui masa lalu sang koki, dan hal-hal yang membuat sang koki menjadi keras, dan sulit sekali mengekspresikan diri. Kemudahan Itachi mengenal sang koki pun membuat sang koki mulai membuka dirinya. Sang koki mulai memperlihatkan jati dirinya, dan entah sejak kapan hubungan mereka pun berubah menjadi panas, dengan setiap malamnya… tiada hari tanpa bergulat di atas ranjang, sampai kepulangan Itachi ke Jepang tiba. Itachi pun terpaksa harus meninggalkan sang koki yang sudah menjadi seperti kekasihnya, demi membantu bisnis ayahnya di Jepang sana.

Benar.

Setelah mereka tidak lama bertemu dan hanya berkomunikasi melalu _skype_ akhirnya mereka kembali bertemu, dan lagi-lagi melakukan hal yang biasanya setiap malam mereka lakukan ketika di Negeri Eropa sana.

Itachi berhenti melamunkan pertemuan pertama mereka. Ia mendekat ke arah Kyuubi, dan berdiri di belakang Kyuubi. "Jika memang keberadaanku di sisimu hanya untuk dimanfaatkan, aku rela sampai seumur hidupku dimanfaatkan olehmu, asalkan…," Itachi akhirnya menyerah. Ia tidak dapat berpisah lagi dengan Kyuubi, terlebih dengan kondisi bermusuhan seperti ini. Ia terlalu menganggap enteng Kyuubi. Setelah dipikir-pikir tidak ada satupun manusia sesempurna Kyuubi Namikaze. "Kau tetap di sisiku," Itachi memeluk pinggang Kyuubi. Ia mengecup pundak Kyuubi dengan lama.

Kecepatan tangan Kyuubi dalam membersihkan beras menurun, nyaris berhenti bergerak. Ia tidak memberikan respon pada ucapan Itachi. Hanya terdiam, seolah berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Itachi menghela nafas, ketika melihat sifat pasif Kyuubi. Apakah pemuda ini masih marah? Kedua mata Itachi teralihkan pada jari Kyuubi. Kemudian Itachi melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Kyuubi. Ia melihat sebuah cincin berbatu merah melingkar indah di jari Kyuubi. Ekspresi Itachi mengeras. Ia menarik tangan Kyuubi, dan menatap cincin itu seolah ingin membakar cincin tersebut hingga menjadi abu.

"Apa yang kau kenakan?" tanya Itachi. Suaranya meninggi, tersulut emosi.

Kyuubi menarik tangannya, tetapi Itachi megenggam tangan Kyuubi dengan erat. Tidak membiarkan sedikitpun tangan Kyuubi terlepas.

"Lepaskan aku," Kyuubi menatap Itachi dengan dingin.

"Kenapa kau mengenakan benda ini lagi?!" suara Itachi meninggi. Sekarang jari-jarinya mencoba melepaskan cincin itu dari jari Kyuubi.

"Itachi, hentikan!" teriak Kyuubi, tidak suka dengan sikap kasar Itachi.

"Kau tidak boleh menggunakan benda ini, Kyuubi!" Itachi pun ikut meninggikan suaranya.

Kali ini Kyuubi berhasil menepis tangan Itachi. Ia mendongakan sedikit kepalanya, dan menatap Itachi. "Oh, ya? Memang kenapa?" dengan suara angkuh Kyuubi bertanya. "Cincin ini memang seharusnya aku kenakan sejak lama, dan kaupun tahu aku tidak boleh melepaskannya. Oh, aku ingatkan, bahkan sebelum kau mengenalku pun cincin ini sudah menjadi bagian hidupku," ujar Kyuubi, membuat tubuh Itachi bergetar hebat.

Itachi tahu dengan pasti benda apa yang dikenakan Kyuubi. Cincin itu merupakan warisan turun-temurun dari Keluarga Namikaze. Setiap anak laki-laki pertama yang dilahirkan di Keluarga Namikaze harus mengenakan cincin tersebut, dan Kyuubi lah anak pertama tersebut. Cincin tersebut bukanlah cincin biasa, melainkan lambang seorang pewaris gelar _duke_ —kebangsawanan Inggris. Cincin tersebut diberikan oleh Ratu Elizabeth pada nenek moyang Kyuubi, dan Kyuubi yang kini sebagai pewaris gelar pastilah harus berlagak seperti seorang bangsawan. Kehidupan Kyuubi telah diatur sejak dia lahir. Ia harus menikahi wanita yang juga bangsawan, serta tidak boleh bertindak cela—mencoreng nama keluarganya yang berhubungan erat dengan kerajaan—apalagi memiliki hubungan yang tidak masuk akal dengan orang biasa dan pria seperti Itachi.

Dengan kata lain hubungan Itachi dan Kyuubi hanyalah hubungan semu!

Tidak mungkin hubungan mereka terjadi lebih jauh dari ini semua, mengingat siapa Kyuubi di dunia ini.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu mengenakan cincin itu, Kyuubi. Lepaskan, cincin itu!" tunjuk Itachi pada cincin yang dikenakan Kyuubi. Ia tidak rela Kyuubi memperlihatkan kebangsawanannya pada dirinya, terlebih cincin itu mengingatkan Itachi jika Kyuubi haruslah menikahi gadis bangsawan untuk mempertahankan gelarnya.

"Sudahlah, Chi! Kau tahu sendiri, hubungan kita tidaklah sehat," Kyuubi mengibaskan-ibaskan tangan di depan wajah Itachi. Kemudian, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja makan. Ia ingin menghindar dari sosok Uchiha untuk sementara waktu. Berdekatan dengan Itachi selalu membuatnya gerah. Tidak pernah terlepas dari pertengkaran.

"Tidak sehat apanya?!" Itachi tidak melepas Kyuubi. Ia mengikuti Kyuubi ke arah meja makan.

Kyuubi mendengus. "Ya, tidak sehat! Kau tahu sendiri hubungan seperti kita ini tidaklah diperbolehkan. Lebih dari setengah persen penduduk bumi mengatakan hubungan kita ini tidak sehat," ujarnya sambil mendorong Itachi dengan jari telunjuknya agar Itachi memberi jarak bagi dirinya.

Itachi terdiam sejenak, mencerna ucapan Kyuubi. "Tidak boleh bukan berarti tidak sehat," Itachi tersenyum miring, menyiratkan kemisteriusan. "Apa yang membuat hubungan kita tidak sehat ketika setiap malam kita berolahraga?" tantang Itachi, menatap Kyuubi yang tubuhnya sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

Mulut Kyuubi membuka-tutup, tidak percaya jika di tengah-tengah ketegangan pembicaraan mereka, Itachi masih bisa melontarkan kata-kata konyol. "Bukan itu maksudku, Ita—

"Asal kau tahu, _Prince_. Malah dengan berpisahnya kita berdua, kolestrol dan hypertensi kita bisa tinggi!" Itachi berseru di depan wajah Kyuubi. Ekspresinya tetap datar, walau ucapannya bisa dikategorikan tidak nyambung.

"UCHIHA!" teriak Kyuubi, tidak suka dengan obrolan mereka yang menjadi vulgar, atau… _ngaur_.

Itachi merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuubi, hingga sang Namikaze terpaksa mundur dan membentur meja di belakangnya. Kyuubi terhapit di antara tubuh Itachi dan meja. "Lepaskan cincin itu, dan aku akan membuktikan hubungan kita adalah hubungan paling sehat dalam sepanjang peradaban manusia diciptakan. Dimulai dari zaman prasejarah, hingga teknologi nuklir mulai dikembangkan untuk kesehatan, hubungan kita adalah yang terbaik; sehat, dan menyenangkan," bisik Itachi. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi tajam, dan penuh dengan…. gairah?

Kyuubi menelan ludahnya. Ia tahu dengan pasti arti sorot mata yang kini diperlihatkan Itachi.

Ini bukan waktunya mereka untuk bertindak bo—ah mesum!

Kyuubi bertekad tidak akan kalah dari godaan Itachi untuk kali ini.

Kyuubi harus menghentikan Itachi!

Kyuubi mencoba keluar dari _penjara_ Itachi. "Itachi, jangan mendekat lebih jauh dari ini. Jika tidak aku—aku—

"—Aku apa?" Itachi memotong ucapan Kyuubi. Suaranya semakin terdengar menantang.

Gigi Kyuubi bergetak marah. Ia tidak suka dibentak oleh Itachi. "Aku akan—mhmmmmm…," Kyuubi terpaksa menelan suaranya.

Suara Kyuubi tertahan ditenggorokan saat Itachi memegang belakang kepalanya, menarik Kyuubi, dan mencium Kyuubi dengan membabi-buta. Tubuh Kyuubi didorong Itachi, hingga sang _duke_ pun terpaksa terbaring di atas meja dengan setengah tubuh Itachi yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Itachi bukanlah orang sabaran. Dengan gesit tangannya sudah bergerak untuk membuka pakaian Kyuubi. Itachi menggerakan jari-jarinya untuk membuka kaos polo yang dikenakan Kyuubi. Sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi menahan kedua tangan Kyuubi yang memberontak di atas kepala Kyuubi.

"Mhmmm… Le—

Bibir Kyuubi dilumat semakin keras, hingga sulit sekali berbicara.

Jari-jari Itachi menggerayangi jari Kyuubi, di saat mata sang Uchiha tertutup. Berkutat dengan tubuh Kyuubi yang terus memberontak, Itachi mencoba melepas cincin Kyuubi. Ia harus bertarung dengan tangan Kyuubi yang terkepal kuat. Ia pun harus bertarung dengan tubuh Kyuubi yang tidak kunjung diam. Yeah, tetapi pada akhirnya, Itachi berhasil melepaskan cincin itu dari jari Kyuubi, dan tanpa peduli harga, makna, serta sejarah cincin itu, Itachi melempar cincin itu sembarang. Membuat Kyuubi menggeram marah di dalam mulut Itachi, yakin dirinya akan dibunuh ayahnya, jika sang ayah tahu dia telah membuat cincin warisan keluarga mereka yang harganya tidak ternilai itu seperti seonggok sampah!

Setelah mengulum, melumat, serta membuat nafas mereka berdua habis, Itachi melepas ciuman mereka tanpa membuat jarak wajah mereka lebih jauh dari 2 cm. "Jadi?" Itachi bertanya tidak jelas dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Aroma _mint_ yang berasal dari mulutnya tercium jelas oleh Kyuubi. "Kau ingin apa? Dicium? Atau meminta untuk _diolahragakan_ , _Prince_?" sindir Itachi. Ia tersenyum meremehkan ketika melihat ekspresi Kyuubi sekarang ini.

Kyuubi menatap Itachi dengan sorot mata tajam yang dipaksakan.

Itachi tahu sekarang ini di pikiran Kyuubi lebih banyak gairah dibandingkan rasa marah. Tubuh Kyuubi tidak dapat berbohong. Sudah ratusan kali Itachi menikmati tubuh di bawahnya, hingga sudah tahu dengan pasti hanya dari suhu tubuh Kyuubi, jika libido sang Namikaze sedang meningkat, atau turun sekalipun. Bahkan Itachi tahu, jika sesuatu sudah mengeras di bagian selatan tubuh Kyuubi hanya dari firasatnya. Yeah, Itachi tahu dengan pasti sentuhan di dalam pertengkaran mereka hanya akan membuat gairah di dalam tubuh Kyuubi meningkat.

"MINGGIR, BRENGSEK!" Kyuubi yang masih berada di ambang kewarasannya berusaha mendorong Itachi. Kini tangannya sudah terlepas dari genggaman Itachi.

Itachi menangkap kembali kedua tangan Kyuubi, dan kembali melumat bibir Kyuubi. Untuk kali ini dia tidak akan melepas Kyuubi. Itachi menggerakan lidahnya; menjilat bibir Kyuubi, memaksa bibir Kyuubi untuk terbuka.

"Terserah jika kau ingin memanfaatkanku," desah Itachi di sela-sela ciuman mereka. "Terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku. Terserah motif dirimu berada di sisiku. Aku sudah tidak peduli," bisik Itachi. Ia melepas pagutan bibirnya, dan menjilat benang _saliva_ yang menghubungkan bibir mereka. "Asalkan kau berada di sisiku. Aku rela dimanfaatkan olehmu, bahkan sampai seumur hidupku pun juga, aku rela."

Kedua sorot mata Kyuubi berubah. Ia menatap Itachi dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Chi…," Kyuubi berusaha mencari kata yang pantas untuk diucapkan pada pemuda yang menindihnya.

"Kau manusia brengsek, tidak punya hati, _tsundere_ , egois, pembual, dan sialan!" maki Itachi, dengan sorot mata penuh emosi. Ia menatap Kyuubi lekat-lekat, mencoba menembus tembok tebal yang selama ini ada di dalam diri Kyuubi, dan sulit sekali dihancurkan. "Tetapi…," Itachi memberi jeda. "Tetapi aku mencintai manusia brengsek, dan egois itu. Apapun dirimu, tidak peduli statusmu sebagai _duke_ atau _chef_ internasional, atau kau ini orang paling patut dikasihani sekalipun… aku mencintaimu, Kyuubi…" bisik Itachi. "Siapapun dirimu, aku murni _hanya_ mencintai Kyuubi Namikaze. Bukan _duke_ atau _chef_ atau siapapun dirimu, Kyuu… hanya karena dirimu, aku mencintaimu…"

Sebagai seorang yang berada di atas angin, pujian demi pujian tidaklah pernah berhenti menghampiri Kyuubi. Tetapi, hanya ucapan menjijikan dari Itachi. Ucapan yang terdengar tidak lebih dari sebuah _gombalan_ memuakan, bisa membuat Kyuubi terpana—seolah dirinya orang termujur sedunia. Secara reflek tubuhnya menginginkan Itachi secara utuh. Tangannya yang sejak tadi sudah terlepas bergerak, dan mengelus pipi Itachi, menyentuh wajah sang pemuda yang selalu keras kepala, dan bertindak bodoh ketika mengejarnya.

"Kau akan menderita jika terus melanjutkan ini," bisik Kyuubi, menatap kedua bola mata Itachi. Ia mencari kebenaran dari ucapan Itachi.

"Aku tahu," bisik Itachi dengan serius.

"Kau akan dicaci orang karena membuat seorang kerabat kerajaan hancur," ujar Kyuubi, memastikan jika Itachi mengetahui konsekuensi hubungan mereka.

"Aku tahu," lagi-lagi Itachi berucap dengan pasti.

"Kau akan dibenci oleh dunia," untuk yang terakhir ini Kyuubi tidak yakin Itachi bisa menghadapinya.

"Aku tahu dan diamlah karena aku hanya ingin bersamamu," ujar Itachi, kemudian kembali melumat bibir Kyuubi.

Saat selesai berbicara, dan bibir Itachi menyentuh bibirnya, Kyuubi dapat merasakan perasaan Itachi padanya. Berbeda pada saat pertama kali Itachi menciumnya, kali ini Kyuubi dapat merasakan cinta, kasih sayang, dan rasa ingin memiliki terkirim jelas dari dalam tubuh Itachi. Tidak dapat menolak lagi perasaan cintanya pada Itachi, Kyuubi memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya yang sudah terbebas pada leher Itachi. Ia membalas ciuman Itachi dengan sempurna, dan membiarkan Itachi mendominasi perasaannya untuk malam ini.

"Aku ingin sekarang kau _berolahraga_ , dan _sehat_ , Chi…," gumam Kyuubi di dalam lumatan bibir mereka.

"Ya, sepertinya berjam-jam ini aku memilih olahraga _push up_ ," ujar singkat Itachi dengan seringai lebar yang tercetak jelas di bibirnya. Ia dengan senang hati setuju terhadap usul Kyuubi.

Hei, siapa yang akan menolak menjadi sehat dengan olahraga menyenangkan, bukan?

Kata _Author_ yang minta ditabok, dan memilih mengajak _reader_ untuk meninggalkan Itachi dan Kyuubi berduaan.

.

.

.

Peluh membasahi kening pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Ia tidak henti-hentinya bergumam, memanggil sosok yang selama ini selalu menghiasi pikirannya. Hatinya terasa tidak tenang. Walaupun dia berada di tempat sangat damai sekalipun, ia tetap gelisah, seolah takut kehilangan. Sang pemuda meremas sprei di bawahnya. Kepalanya bergerak kesana-kemari, mencoba untuk menghapus mimpi buruknya. Lambat-laun kesadarannya kembali. Iapun membuka matanya, dan meloncat, hingga tubuhnya berubah posisi—terduduk.

"AH!" kepala Naruto terasa ingin pecah ketika dia bangun secara sekaligus.

Tidak tahan dengan sakit kepalanya, Naruto merebahkan kembali tubuhnya. Ia memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa dia menjadi sakit kepala seperti ini? Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat keberadaan dirinya sebelum dia mengalami sakit kepala seperti ini. Kesadarannya pun pulih secara perlahan. Ia baru menyadari jika dia tidak berada di taman. Ia berada di… kamar Itachi?! Naruto memaksakan diri untuk melihat ke sepenjuru kamar. Bagaimana bisa dia ada di sini? Apakah dia pingsan? Naruto mulai mengingat kejadian sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya, dia sempat melihat _daddy-nya._ Tetapi, dimana _daddy-nya?_

Naruto menghempaskan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia turun dari kasur, memaksakan diri untuk melangkah menuju keluar kamar. Ia ingin melihat Sasuke. Sambil merayap, menelusuri tembok, Naruto mencari keberadaan _daddy-nya_ , atau Itachi. Iapun terus melangkah hingga hampir mencapai bagian ruang keluarga? Dimana mereka? Tidak biasanya kediaman Itachi sepi ketika ada tamu. Naruto pun masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari, sampai saatnya kedua matanya menangkap obyek yang nyaris membuat kedua bola mata Naruto keluar dari tempatnya.

"Astaga!" pekik Naruto sambil menutup mulutnya. Seketika rasa sakit kepalanya hilang.

Naruto terpana dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Bagaimana tidak? Walau Naruto pernah menonton koleksi video bokep teman-temannya sebanyak berpuluh-puluh kali, tetapi baru pertama kali dia melihat adegan laki-laki menggagahi laki-laki lainnya. Itachi yang notabene selalu terlihat rapih dan kalem, kini tidak lebih seperti binatang liar yang sedang berada di masa kawin.

Di atas meja makan, dengan kondisi pakaian dua pemuda—yang sedang bercinta—itu sudah berceceran dimana-mana, pinggul Itachi tidak henti-hentinya bergerak, ketika kejantanannya menghantam prostat _ukenya._ Peluh membasahi tubuh Itachi yang tersiram sinar lampu, membuat kulitnya yang memerah tercetak jelas di mata Naruto. Setiap kejantanan Itachi digenggam erat oleh lubang _ukenya_ pasti Itachi akan menggeram penuh nikmat, dan mencium Kyuubi, kebiasaannya yang tidak akan pernah membuat Itachi bosan. Sedangkan kondisi Kyuubi, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Itachi. Kedua matanya terpejam erat, dengan kedua kaki mengalung pada pinggang Itachi. Ia terus mendesah, dan melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang, dengan kedua bola mata tertutup erat, dan peluh yang membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Saliva yang tidak tertahankan mengalir melewati pinggir dagu, dan tanpa segan-segan dijilat Itachi yang begitu bernafsu.

Setelah cukup lama menatap adegan tidak senonoh itu, akhirnya Naruto berhasil bernafas benar. "Kakak?" Naruto mencoba menyadarkan Itachi dan kekasihnya.

Kedua laki-laki yang sang sedang bergumul di atas meja makan itu menatap ke arah Naruto.

 _Damn!_

Batin mereka.

Tidakkah _Author_ mencoba menyatukan SasuNaru sehingga tidak perlu meganggu hubungan mereka?!

Untuk pertama kalinya ItaKyuu merasa kesal dengan Sasuke dan Naruto di dalam sebuah cerita.

"Ng.. apakah aku meganggu?" Naruto memijat lehernya. Ia tertawa _garing._ Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus bertanya hal bodoh seperti ini. Di otaknya sekarang ini hanya ada kata… dia tidak ingin menjadi kambing conge di dalam kediaman Itachi.

Kyuubi mencoba mencari alasan posisinya sekarang dengan Itachi untuk Naruto. Tetapi bibirnya hanya bisa mendesah, ketika Itachi masih menggerakan pinggulnya, walaupun matanya fokus pada Naruto.

"Ngggg…," Naruto menjadi kikuk sendiri. "Aku masuk dulu!" ujarnya.

Malu dengan pertanyaannya sendiri, Naruto lekas berlari masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam bak kamar mandi. Astaga! Kenapa dia harus melontarkan pertanyaan memalukan itu? Apa yang akan dipikirkan Itachi dengan pertanyaan itu? Paling parahnya, apa yang akan dipikirkan kekasih Itachi akibat pertanyaan bodoh tadi? Apakah hubungan Itachi dan kekasihnya akan terancam karena Itachi memiliki adik tidak tahu malu? Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Ia ingin memutar waktu, dan menarik pertanyaan bodohnya tadi.

.

.

Dalam waktu lima menit kemudian, pemuda bersurai merah itu sudah berpakaian lengkap kembali. Ia melangkah menuju kamar Itachi, dan menatap ke dalam kamar dari bingkai pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia melihat sosok yang sedang bergelung di dalam selimut, seperti seekor kepompong. Kyuubi menghela nafas, kemudian melangkah menuju kasur. Ia berdiri di samping kasur, menatap Naruto.

"Naruto, apa… kau ingin makan?" ujar Kyuubi. Ia tahu Naruto tidak tidur. Sang pemuda hanya sedang melamun, terhanyut oleh pikiran gilanya sendiri.

Perlahan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Naruto bergerak. Naruto membuka selimutnya hingga sepinggang, dan merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Ia menatap wajah Kyuubi. Tampan. Sangat tampan. Tidak disangka Itachi akan mendapatkan kekasih setampan ini. Bahkan ketampanan Kyuubi tidaklah main-main. Ini bukanlah ketampanan biasa. Melihat Kyuubi, Naruto seperti melihat seorang pangeran yang sering ibu angkatnya ceritakan sewaktu Naruto kecil. Kemudian logat bicara Kyuubi mengingatkan Naruto pada anak-anak yang pernah ditemuinya beberapa waktu lalu. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Naruto selalu bertemu dengan orang berlogat aneh? Hm.. apakah… Naruto teringat jika dia pernah melihat Kyuubi. Ia seperti melihat Kyuubi di berbagai macam tempat.

Naruto menatap Kyuubi dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Kemudian kedua mata Naruto teralihkan pada gundukan besar di tengah selangkangan Kyuubi. Iapun menatap Itachi yang tampak tersiksa memasuki kamar, dan berdiri di dekat Kyuubi, ketika sang Namikaze sendiri menatap Itachi dengan tatapan penuh ancaman. Seolah mengatakan, dilarang berkata aneh-aneh pada Naruto!

Melihat kondisi Kyuubi dan Itachi membuat Naruto salah tingkah. Sepertinya, kedua pemuda di hadapan Naruto sedang di dalam masalah yang sama. Mereka berdua langsung menyudahi _olahraga_ mereka tanpa melakukan _pendinginan_ , sehingga sesuatu yang belum terselesaikan di tengah selangkangan mereka masih mengeras. Oh, pasti itu sangat sakit!

Naruto tersenyum kecut. "Sebaiknya kalian mandi saja dulu sebelum mengurusku," dengan bijaksana pada akhirnya Naruto memberi waktu pada Itachi dan Kyuubi untuk berbenah diri. Ia tidak ingin menikmati makan malam, atau diurus dengan kedua orang yang sedang _horny,_ atau membutuhkan pengeluaran. "A—aku bisa menunggu kalian," ujarnya, melanjutkan. Dan secara samar, Naruto bisa melihat senyuman misterius tercetak jelas di wajah Itachi.

Memang Naruto itu adik yang baik dan pengertian!

.

.

Setelah menati selama satu jam lebih empat puluh lima menit, pada akhirnya Naruto berhasil menyantap makan malamnya. Setiap suapan pada makan malamnya, selalu membuat Naruto ingin memuji Kyuubi. Astaga! Ini adalah makan malam terbaik yang pernah Naruto rasakan. Bubur dan lauk-pauk yang terbuat dari sayuran serta ikan pun terasa sangat lezat ketika diolah oleh Kyuubi. Tidak disangka Itachi akan sangat seberuntung ini. Rupanya Itachi tidak salah pilih pasangan. Selain penampilan, paras dan cara makan Kyuubi yang bisa dikatakan memiliki nilai seratus, _skill_ Kyuubi dalam memasak pun mengalahkan koki-koki dari restoran berbintang lima di Jepang.

Naruto bergumam berkali-kali, ketika ikan yang diolah oleh Kyuubi terasa _menggigit_ di dalam mulutnya. Iapun menatap Kyuubi, melihat kembali paras Kyuubi. "Ng.. sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu?" ujar Naruto. Pada akhirnya, dia tidak tahan untuk bertanya. "Apakah kau… pernah ada di majalah?" Naruto yakin jika dia pernah melihat Kyuubi di media sosial atau cetak.

Itachi yang baru selesai makan mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet. Ia masih memiliki urusan di dalam kamar sana. "Sebaiknya kau temani dia mengobrol," ujar Itachi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kyuubi. Iapun melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang makan, menuju kamar.

Kyuubi menggerutu sambil merapihkan rambutnya yang tidak beraturan karena ulah Itachi.

Hubungan Itachi dan Kyuubi membuat Naruto tersenyum senang. Ia merasa senang memiliki kakak ipar seperti Kyuubi. Sepertinya memiliki kakak ipar seorang Kyuubi akan terdengar sangat keren.

Kyuubi menatap Naruto, mengartikan pandangan Naruto sekarang ini. Ia sangat aneh dengan sikap Naruto yang seolah tidak terlalu terkejut dengan hubungan dirinya dan Itachi. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan penuh pandangan… errr seram, ketika memergoki dirinya bercinta dengan Itachi, Naruto seolah menganggap hubungan Kyuubi dan Itachi itu wajar. Astaga! Jangan katakan, jika Naruto pun memiliki orientasi yang salah seperti dirinya? Kyuubi mulai berpikir macam-macam pada Naruto.

"Jadi, kau kekasih Kak Tachi?" tanya Naruto dengan seringai lebar. Ia menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"Menurutmu?" Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa bersikap biasa pada orang yang ingin ditemuinya sekalipun.

"Kak Tachi hebat!" Naruto bertepuk tangan riang. Seperti anak kecil saja.

Sikap _hyper_ Naruto membuat Kyuubi merasa lelah sendiri. "Daripada kau banyak berbicara dan banyak bergerak, lebih baik hematlah energimu untuk pemulihan!" ujar Kyuubi, tidak ingin tubuh Naruto semakin sakit.

"Namamu?" tanya Naruto, tidak peduli dengan gerutuan Kyuubi.

"Hah?" Kyuubi—yang sedang melamunkan kegiatan Itachi di dalam kamar–tidak terlalu jelas mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ya, aku Naruto Uchiha. Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto, mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

Kyuubi menatap Naruto, seakan menimbang sesuatu. "Kyuubi. Kyuubi Namikaze. Kau bisa memanggilku….," Kyuubi memberi jeda. "Kak Kyuu..," ujarnya, dengan suara nyaris berbisik, tetapi Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya dapat mendengar suara Kyuubi cukup jelas.

"Kak Kyuu…," Naruto mengetes nama Kyuubi di lidahnya sebelum kembali mencicipi makan malamnya. Makan malam terenak sepanjang masa.

Rupanya pada saat Naruto asyik berbincang-bincang di meja makan bersama Kyuubi, Itachi sibuk menghubungi Sasuke. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama sampai pada akhirnya dia bisa berbicara dengan Sasuke. Lucunya, dia berbicara dengan Sasuke tidaklah melewati ponsel Sasuke sendiri, melainkan melewati ponsel milik Sakura yang nomornya Itachi dapatkan dari sang ibu. Parahnya, setelah menghubungi Sasuke, sang Uchiha kedua tidaklah langsung datang ke Kediaman Itachi, melainkan menanti hingga hari esok tiba. Ya, pada saat pagi hari barulah Sasuke memunculkan batang hidungnya, dan menemui Naruto. Itupun jika tidak dipaksa oleh Itachi.

"Demi Tuhan, Sasuke!" seru Itachi—yang kesabarannya sudah habis—pada Sasuke yang baru saja tiba di apartemennya. Jika Sasuke bukanlah adiknya, ia pasti sudah memukul wajah adiknya yang selalu bertindak seenaknya pada Naruto. "Kau membuat Naruto menunggu selama berjam-jam di taman. Apa kau sudah gila?! Setidaknya Kau bisa memberi kabar pada dirinya, jika kau tidak datang. Apakah waktu semenit saja dirimu dengan Sakura tidak bisa disumbangkan untuk Naruto?!"

Sasuke mendesah lelah. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa, dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala sofa, kemudian memejamkan matanya. "Sudahlah. Inipun kesalahan dia. Dia saja yang bodoh karena terus menantiku," ujar Sasuke, seolah perbuatannya tidak salah sama sekali. "Dan aku katakan padamu, aku tidak menyetujui ajakannya, pada saat dia mengajakku untuk bertemu."

Itachi menatap sejenak Sasuke, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Sasuke. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia tidak boleh sama _panasnya_ seperti Naruto dan Sasuke. Ia harus membantu adik-adiknya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Yeah, Itachi harus melihat masalah ini dari dua sudut. Ia harus mengerti perasaan Naruto, dan juga perasaan Sasuke di saat seperti ini.

"Sasuke… kau sendiri tahu, bukan, arti dirimu bagi Naruto? Kau bukan lagi sekedar kakak bagi dirinya, melainkan sosok orang tua. Orang yang selalu menjadi panutan bagi Naruto, orang yang selalu dipuja Naruto. Kau segala-galnya untuknya," ujar Itachi, mengingatkan Sasuke posisi Naruto selama ini di keluarga mereka, maupun di kehidupan Sasuke. "Kau tidak mungkin semudah itu melepaskan kebiasaan yang sudah kalian lakukan selama bertahun-tahun. Kau harus memberi penger—

"Dia dan aku sudah dewasa, _Aniki!_ " Sasuke sudah sangat jengah dan malas untuk membahas masalah ini. Ia muak dengan masalah yang tidak kunjung selesai ini.

"Sasuke…," lirih Itachi, tidak menduga sikap adiknya sangat temperamental. Padahal untuk seorang Uchiha, seharusnya Sasuke bisa lebih bijaksana menanggapi masalah ini.

Sasuke menatap kakaknya dengan raut wajah kesal. Ia melampiaskan emosinya pada Itachi. "Dia sudah dewasa, dan seharusnya dia sadar jika hubungan ayah-anak itu hanya sekadar permainan rumah-rumahan," ujar Sasuke, sedikit meninggikan suaranya. "Apakah hal semudah itu saja dia tidak sadar?!"

"Bagimu mungkin semua ini adalah permainan rumah-rumahan, tetapi tidak baginya!" Itachi tidak suka nada suara Sasuke yang meninggi. "Dia benar-benar tu—

" _Itachi-nii_?" Naruto yang terbangun karena suara teriakan Sasuke menghampiri ruang keluarga. Ia menatap Itachi dan Sasuke dengan cemas. _Apakah mereka sedang bertengkar?_ Naruto berharap kedua kakaknya tetaplah rukun.

Tatapan Itachi teralihkan sementara ke arah Naruto. Ia menghampiri Naruto. "Naruto, kau sudah bangun?" ujarnya sambil memegang kening Naruto, mengukur suhu badan Naruto.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku akan membuatkan susu dan roti untukmu. Kau harus minum obat dua jam lagi," ujar Itachi. Lekas dia beranjak ke dapur.

Naruto menggeleng cepat. Ia menghalangi langkah Itachi. Jangan susu. Susu membuatnya ingin muntah. "Tidak. Aku tidak ma—

Sasuke beranjak dari atas sofa, hendak keluar dari kediaman Itachi tanpa menyapa Naruto sama sekali.

"Kau diam di tempat dan berbicaralah dengan Naruto, Sasuke!" teriak Itachi, menghentikan tingkah dingin Sasuke pada Naruto.

Pemuda bersurai merah yang sejak malam tidur bersama Naruto keluar dari kamar Itachi. Ia menatap ketegangan di antara ketiga pemuda di ruang keluarga itu.

Itachi menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Sepertinya, Kyuubi akan semakin mengejeknya sebagai pemuda yang penuh keriput setelah masalah ini selesai. "Kau berbicara baik-baik dengannya, Sasuke," ujar Itachi, meminta pengertian dari Sasuke. Kemudian, sang pemuda pun menatap Kyuubi. "Ayo, Kyuubi!" ajak Itachi pada Kyuubi, meminta Kyuubi memberi waktu bagi Sasuke dan Naruto untuk berbicara empat mata.

Dengan enggan Kyuubi pun melangkahkan kakinya—mendekati Itachi. Saat dia berpapasan dengan sang Uchiha kedua, mata Kyuubi tidak tahan untuk mendelik sebal pada Sasuke.

 _Ada apa dengannya?_

Batin Sasuke, tidak mengerti dengan sikap kekasih sang kakak yang selalu terlihat kesal pada dirinya.

.

.

.

Pintu apartemen Itachi tertutup rapat, meninggalkan dua pemuda di dalamnya. Setelah memastikan Itachi dan Kyuubi menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Sasuke menghela nafas—merasa dirinya cukup tenang. Iapun menatap Naruto, kemudian mendengus. Sasuke menunjuk sofa di hadapannya, meminta Naruto untuk duduk di hadapannya dengan manis.

"Naruto, duduklah!" perintah Sasuke.

"Ya, _Daddy_!" ujar Naruto sambil melangkah menuju sofa panjang—di depan sofa yang sedang diduduki Sasuke.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia memutar otak, mencari kata yang cocok untuk Naruto. Harus kalimat apa lagi yang dia katakan pada Naruto agar sang pemuda mengerti? Harus cara apa lagi yang Sasuke jalankan agar Naruto paham? Sasuke memijat pelipisnya. Di saat dirinya mendapati tekanan dari dua arah (Sakura dan Naruto), di saat itu otak Sasuke serasa ingin pecah. Ia ingin segera mengakhiri masalah ini, dan hidup dengan tenang.

"Naruto, bisakah kau berhenti menyebutku _daddy_?" Sasuke memang tidak pandai berbasa-basi. Lagi-lagi dia menembakan pertanyaan itu secara langsung pada Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Naruto tetap mencari jawaban yang masuk akal dari Sasuke sebelum dirinya memutuskan untuk mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap sejenak Naruto. Ia memijat tengkuknya yang serasa sangat pegal karena efek stress berlebihan. Ia harus berkata apa? Tidak mungkin, bukan, dia berkata jujur pada Naruto, jika Sakura tidak menginginkan Naruto untuk memanggilnya _daddy_ , dan Sasuke sendiri mulai merasa risih karena anak sebesar Naruto memanggilnya _daddy_. Ha-ah, tetapi bagaimana cara mengatakannya? Sasuke harus mencari jawaban lain yang setidaknya terdengar lebih manusiawi di telinga Naruto.

"Aku hanya merasa canggung saja," ujar Sasuke. Pada akhirnya dia hanya menemukan kata-kata tidak enak didengar.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya. Ia meremas kain celananya. Celana yang dia pinjam dari Itachi. "Tetapi, waktu dulu kau tidak pernah merasa canggung. Kau bahkan menyukai panggilan itu," gumam Naruto. Ia merasa sedih ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Rupanya Sasuke malu dengan panggilan "manis" mereka.

Sasuke merasa tidak enak hati, ketika melihat raut wajah Naruto. Yeah, karena inilah Sasuke selalu menghindari Naruto. Ia tidak bisa menghadapi rajukan Naruto, atau ekspresi sedih Naruto. Tetapi, dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan masalah ini. Ia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini. Sasuke beranjak dari atas sofa. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya di hadapan Naruto, berlutut. Ia menatap Naruto, dan megenggam tangan Naruto, berharap Naruto bisa mengerti, jika dia bersikap lembut seperti ini.

"Kali ini berbeda, Naruto. Aku dan dirimu sudah dewasa, dan bukan pada tempatnya lagi kita bermain rumah-rumahan seperti ini," ujar Sasuke dengan lembut. Ia harus ekstra sabar dalam memberi pengertian pada Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak pernah merasa ini permainan rumah-rumahan. Dengan tulus aku mengatakan, jika aku memang menganggapmu sebagai _daddy-ku_ ," gumam Naruto, tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Sasuke, jika mereka berdua hanyalah sedang melakukan permainan rumah-rumahan.

"Naruto…," lirih Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau berhenti memanggilmu _daddy_ …," bibir Naruto bergetar. Ekspresinya mengeras. Ia seperti seorang anak kecil yang dilarang orang tuanya untuk bermain.

"Naruto, dengarlah…," Sasuke memegang kedua pipi Naruto, meminta Naruto menatap kedua bola matanya. "Kau tidak mungkin memanggilku _daddy_ , jika kau tidak memiliki hak untuk memanggilku itu…," ujar Sasuke. Pada akhirnya, cara bicara Sasuke semakin terdengar kasar. "Ha-ah, aku dan Sakura akan menikah, dan saatnya nanti aku hanya ingin anak-anakku yang memanggilku… _daddy_ ," dengan berat hati, Sasuke akhirnya memberikan kenyataan pahit pada Naruto. Ia berharap setelah ini Naruto merasa puas.

 _Jadi, hanya itu masalahnya?_

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Kini ia telah menemukan solusi dari masalah mereka. "Jika masalahnya hanya karena kau akan menikah dengan Sakura-chan, aku bisa kok memanggil dirinya _mommy_ ," usul Naruto, membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget. "Aku bahkan bisa terima jika anak-anakmu kelak nanti memanggilku, _Nii-san_ ," Naruto memberikan cengiran lebar andalannya. Cengiran yang selalu membuat Sasuke di masa lalu gemas. "Tidak perlu ada perubahan di antara kita, hanya perlu sedikit adaptasi, dengan kehadiran seseorang, bukan?"

Sasuke tahu Naruto pasti mencoba dengan sangat keras untuk menerima keberadaan Sakura. Bahkan Naruto rela beradaptasi dengan hal menjengkelkan sekalipun untuk bersama _daddy-nya._ Tetapi, bagaimana dengan Sakura? Apakah Sakura bisa menerima keadaan ini seperti Naruto menerima kehadirannya? Tidak. Walau Sakura gadis modern, dan berpikiran terbuka, pasti dia tidak akan menerima seseorang yang sebesar Naruto memanggilnya _mommy,_ atau suaminya dipanggil _daddy. Well_ , masalah ini pasti akan menyangkut pada harga diri Sakura. Sang gadis pasti tidak ingin teman-temannya meledek dirinya, dan Sasuke sendiri tahu sikap teman-teman Sakura yang terkenal sebagai tukang gosip!

"Naruto…," Sasuke mencoba untuk lebih bersabar. Ia merangkai kata-kata kembali di dalam otaknya.

"Kau malu bukan dipanggil _"Daddy"_ olehku?" walau Naruto tahu jawabannya, ia ingin mendengar jawaban itu langsung dari bibir Sasuke. Ia ingin tahu sampai sejauh mana Sasuke akan melempar dirinya. "Kau tidak ingin Sakura dan keluarganya berpikir macam-macam tentangku," Naruto tersenyum kecut. "Kau bahkan menghindariku selama ini mungkin karena kau sadar panggilanku untukmu sangat memalukan..," Naruto melepaskan kedua tangan Sasuke dari pipinya.

"Naruto, kau jangan seperti ini," tutur-kata Naruto yang tepat pada sasaran membuat Sasuke semakin tidak enak hati.

Kenapa dia menjadi labil seperti ini?

Apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan?

Hanya tinggal menepis Naruto sedikit lagi, maka masalah selesai!

Tetapi…

Sasuke tidak tega untuk menghancurkan hati Naruto. "Meskipun kau tidak memanggilku _daddy_ , kita masih memiliki ikatan. Tidak ada yang berubah di antara kita. Aku berani menjamin semuanya," ujar Sasuke. Akhirnya dia menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk masalah mereka. "Kita masih bisa seperti saudara. Kita masih seperti ayah dan anak terlepas dari panggilan _daddy-daddy-an_ itu. Kau masih Naruto-ku," ujar Sasuke, mencoba untuk mengelus kepala Naruto, tetapi untuk pertama kalinya Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke dengan kasar.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dingin. Ekspresi Naruto berubah drastis. Bukan hanya kekesalan yang ada di dalam diri Naruto, melainkan rasa kecewa yang teramat sangat besar. Jadi, hanya dirinya saja yang menghargai hubungan ini? Naruto baru menyadari jika dirinya hanyalah satu-satunya orang yang menganggap panggilan _daddy_ itu adalah sebuah kenangan yang tidak boleh dilupakan. Ia hanyalah satu-satunya orang yang terjebak di masa lalu. Naruto tertawa miris. Mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. Apakah dia sungguh kekanak-kanakan? Apakah dia sungguh seperti anak-anak, ketika dia berusaha tidak melupakan sejarah hanya untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Mempertahankan salah satu hal terbesar yang menjadi pengikat di antara mereka berdua.

Naruto beranjak dari atas sofa. Ia memunggungi Sasuke. "Aku mau pulang. Selamat pagi," gumamnya sebelum melangkah pergi keluar apartemen Itachi.

Sasuke lekas mengejar Naruto, kemudian memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto. "Nar, tunggu!" ujarnya, menghentikan langkah Naruto. Ia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Naruto terdiam, menanti ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku melakukan semua ini hanya karena ingin kita berdua mendapatkan yang terbaik," Sasuke berusaha meringankan perasaan Naruto. "Aku tidak ingin hanya karena sebuah panggilan, membuat kita bermasalah di masa mendatang," ujarnya.

Naruto hanya menolehkan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum miris pada Sasuke. "Kau hanya malu saja dengan semua hubungan ini. Akui semuanya, dan jangan mengelak lagi," Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke, dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali, pergi meninggalkan sang Uchiha.

Biarkan dia sendiri…

Biarkan dia sendiri hanya untuk memikirkan semua masalah ini.

.

.

.

Kyuubi dan Itachi melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri pinggir kolam renang yang terdapat di bagian bawah apartemen sang Uchiha. Kedua wajah mereka menyiratkan ketegangan. Itachi yang merasa takut dengan ucapan Sasuke yang akan menyakiti Naruto, sedangkan Kyuubi yang merasa kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang terus menyakiti Naruto.

Kyuubi berpikir dia harus menghentikan semua ini. Ia harus mengeluarkan Naruto dari lingkaran masalah ini. Tetapi, bagaimana caranya? Tubuh Kyuubi bergetar, tiba-tiba ingatan buruk di masa lalunya terbesit di pikirannya. Ia merasa takut ketika melihat sikap Naruto yang begitu keras kepala dalam mendekati Sasuke. Ia takut Naruto akan tersakiti.

" _Mommy_ sudah memintaku untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini," tiba-tiba Kyuubi mengeluarkan suara, membuat Itachi menoleh padanya. " _Dia_ sudah tidak tahan untuk membawanya…," ujarnya. "Lagipula, sebentar lagi aku harus kembali ke tempatku," bisik Kyuubi. Raut wajahnya berubah dingin, kembali pada Kyuubi yang selama ini Itachi kenal.

Ekspresi Kyuubi membuat Itachi tidak tenang. Walau mereka sempat berbaikan kemarin malam, tetapi Itachi tahu dengan pasti sikap Kyuubi itu seperti angin. Kyuubi bisa saja berubah pikiran di tengah jalan, ketika tembok besar—yang selalu menghalangi mereka—kembali terbangun. Ya, dalam waktu semalam tembok besar yang sudah roboh itu dengan ajaibnya bisa kembali kokoh.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan hubungan kita? Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku?" suara Itachi bergetar. Ia takut bertanya tentang ini, tetapi rasa ingin tahunya lebih besar dibandingkan ketakutannya.

"Maaf Itachi," kedua tangan Kyuubi terkepal kuat. "Sepertinya, akulah yang tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini," bisik Kyuubi. Ia menatap kolam renang di sampingnya, tidak berani melihat Itachi.

Sudah diduga!

Itachi sudah menduganya, jika hati Kyuubi kembali goyah!

"Sudah aku katakan, bukan, jika aku tidak peduli akan dimanfaatkan olehmu sampai sejauh apapun. Asalkan kau berada di sisiku, aku rela," Itachi berharap bisa merubah pikiran Kyuubi kembali.

Kyuubi membatin sesaat. Harapan pada diri Itachi agar mereka bisa bersama, murni kesalahannya. Peristiwa kemarin malam adalah kesalahannya karena dia tidak bisa menghentikan perasaannya. Ia membutuhkan Itachi. Ia sangat membutuhkan Itachi di sisinya. Tetapi, di sisi lain, ia memiliki tanggung jawab besar pada keluarganya. Ia memiliki tanggung jawab untuk melindungi keluarganya. Rasanya, ia telah memainkan perasaan Itachi, dengan pikiran labilnya, dan ketakutannya. Tetapi, dia memang tidak bisa menahan gairahnya ketika berdekatan dengan Itachi, dan iapun tidak bisa menahan logikanya yang terus berteriak, meminta dirinya sadar dengan posisinya sekarang. Mungkin saja ini hukumannya karena kelalaiannya yang tidak bisa menjaga salah satu anggota keluarganya!

Kehilangan Itachi.

Itulah hukuman untuknya.

"Tetapi, tidak ada yang bisa aku manfaatkan lagi dirimu, bukan, jika _dia_ telah kembali?" terpaksa untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuubi mengucapkan kata yang menyakitkan untuk Itachi.

Itachi memegang dua bahu Kyuubi, memaksa Kyuubi untuk menatapnya. "Kenapa pikiranmu begitu rumit?" Itachi tahu jika Kyuubi memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya. "Tidakkah kau pernah mencintaiku? Apakah aku benar-benar tidak berharga di matamu, _Prince?"_ sekarang Itachi ingin mengetes perasaan Kyuubi.

 _Cinta!_

Ingin sekali Kyuubi berteriak di hadapan Itachi.

"Aku harus terus berada di posisiku untuk melindungi adik-adikku. Aku harus tetap memiliki gelarku untuk memastikan jika keluargaku baik-baik saja," pada akhirnya jawaban yang mengambanglah yang membuat posisi Kyuubi aman, tidak usah berbohong pada Itachi.

Itachi berpikir sejenak. Sepertinya hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto mempengaruhi Kyuubi sangat banyak. Melihat Naruto yang selalu terluka karena posisinya yang lebih lemah dari Sasuke membuat Kyuubi berubah pikiran untuk menghalalkan segala cara agar setiap orang yang di sekitarnya terlindungi. Ya, hanya karena masa lalu Kyuubi yang tidak enak untuk diceritakan, sifat egois Kyuubi, dan sifat protektif Kyuubi semua berubah menjadi seperti ini.

"Kita bisa menyelesaikan segala macam masalah ini bersama-sa—

Itachi berhenti berbicara, ketika dia melihat seseorang tengah memandangi mereka.

Itachi dan Kyuubi menatap wajah Naruto yang kusut.

Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Hatinya yang kacau-balau membuat dirinya tidak bisa melihat situasi dan kondisi sekitarnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari ketegangan di antara kakaknya dan Kyuubi. "Aku pamit," Naruto berkata singkat.

Kyuubi lekas mendekati Naruto. "Naruto, sebaiknya kau sarapan du—

"Aku akan makan di kampus atau di kantor," ujar Naruto, tidak mau berbicara dengan siapapun. Bahkan dengan Kyuubi sekalipun.

Saat Kyuubi akan menghalangi Naruto, sang pemuda sudah lebih dulu melangkahkan kakinya—meninggalkan Kyuubi dan Itachi. Tampak sangat jelas di wajah Naruto, sang pemuda terlihat kecewa sekaligus terpukul. Sekarang, apa lagi yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke? Apakah Sasuke berkata macam-macam pada Naruto? Kedua pemuda ini hanya bisa menghela nafas, ketika melihat hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto yang semakin carut-marut.

.

.

.

Kyuubi dan Itachi berdiri di hadapan Sasuke yang tengah duduk di atas sofa. Dua pemuda itu berdiri saling berdampingan, ketika wajah Sasuke begitu kusut, dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Sasuke tampak bingung dengan masalahnya sendiri. Masalah yang pastinya menurut orang-orang mudah sekali ditangani, tetapi tidak bagi Sasuke. Sesekali Sasuke menghela nafas, kemudian menerawang—seolah pikirannya berlarian kesana-kemari, tidak ada pada tempatnya.

"Jadi, kau sudah berbicara dengannya?" Itachi merusak keheningan di antara mereka bertiga.

Sasuke berhenti bergumam tidak jelas. Ia menatap Itachi. "Sudah…," ujarnya, dengan nada datar—khas seorang Uchiha.

Itachi ingin bertanya banyak hal tentang masalah Sasuke dan Naruto, tetapi melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tidak jauh berbeda dari orang frustasi membuat Itachi berubah pikiran. Sang Uchiha sulung pun berpikir untuk meganti topik pembicaraan mereka. Ia lebih baik membiarkan Sasuke tenang terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya meminta pertanggungjawaban dari Sasuke mengenai kondisi Naruto pada saat sebelum Naruto berpamitan ke kampus.

"Malam ini ayah dan ibu mengundang kita makan malam untuk membahas acara pertunanganmu dengan Sakura," informasi Itachi—yang pada saat sebelum kembali ke kamar apartemennya di telepon oleh ibunya—pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Itachi sejenak. Ia baru ingat jika kemarin malam, ayah dari Sakura meminta keseriusan dari dirinya untuk menjalani hubungan dengan Sakura. Haruno meminta Sasuke untuk menghubungi Fugaku dan Mikoto, dan menceritakan perihal hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura. Alhasil, malam kemarin secara mendadak Sasuke menelepon Fugaku, dan mengatakan jika dirinya akan bertunangan dengan Sakura. Ya, memang terdengar tidak sopan karena Sasuke mengabarkan kabar sepenting ini melewati telepon. Alhasil, Fugaku pun merencanakan pertemuan keluarganya untuk membicarakan masalah ini. Dan… malam inilah waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura dengan keluarga Sasuke sendiri sebelum pertemuan di antara kedua keluarga ditentukan waktunya.

"Kak, katakan pada Naruto untuk hadir di acara itu," ujar Sasuke, memperingati Itachi agar dia tidak lupa mengajak Naruto untuk makan malam di rumah.

Kyuubi nyaris maju ke hadapan Sasuke dengan wajah berangnya, jika Itachi tidak megenggam jari-jari Kyuubi, dan menahan tubuh Kyuubi agar tidak beranjak dari sampingnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Itachi dengan suara tenangnya. Seolah emosinya tidak tersulut.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya kenapa jika aku mengajaknya?" Sasuke menatap sang kakak heran. Kemudian dia menghela nafas. "Aku tahu sifat Naruto. Dia pasti akan mengerti," Sasuke mengira jika Naruto marah hanyalah karena perlu waktu beradaptasi dengan perubahan ini. Tidak ada yang lain. "Lagipula, aku tidak ingin dia merasa disisihkan karena masalah ini," ujar Sasuke, mencoba bersikap bijaksana.

Kyuubi menepis tangan Itachi dengan kasar, kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan kediaman sang Uchiha sulung, tanpa berkata satu patah katapun. Melihat tingkah Kyuubi, Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng, tidak mengerti kenapa kekasih kakaknya begitu temperamental.

"Kyuubi! KYUUBI, TUNGGU!" Itachi menatap Sasuke, kemudian berdecak marah. Ia kembali menyusul Kyuubi, ketika sang Namikaze sudah mencapai pintu apartemennya, dan melangkah pergi menuju lift. "KYUUBI!" teriak Itachi, tetapi sang Namikaze sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Itachi pun megenggam pergelangan tangan Kyuubi, kemudian membalikan tubuh Kyuubi. "KYUUBI!" teriak Itachi. "Semua bisa dibicarakan terlebih dahulu. Kita tidak bisa tergesa-ge—

"Dia akan menerimanya atau tidak, tetap saja aku dan keluargaku adalah keluarga aslinya! Suka atau tidak suka, dia harus menerimanya!" teriak Kyuubi, membuat Itachi menelan ucapannya kembali. Akhirnya keegoisan Kyuubi muncul ke permukaan.

"Kyuu…," lirih Itachi, berharap Kyuubi tidak memperumit masalah di keluarganya.

"Dia milik kami, dan kalian harus menerimanya…," bisik Kyuubi. "Maaf, Chi, tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya menderita karena ulah adikmu."

Kyuubi menatap Itachi dengan gusar, kemudian dia memalingkan wajahnya, dan melepas tangan Itachi yang mengalung di pergelangan tangannya. Semua ini bukan salah Itachi, maupun Sasuke, atau Naruto. Tidak ada yang salah di sini. Semua terjadi karena takdir. Tidak sepantasnya Kyuubi terus-terusan melampiaskan kekesalannya, dan emosinya pada Itachi. Sang Namikaze pun menghela nafas berat. Lebih baik dia pergi meninggalkan Itachi sebelum pikirannya kembali rusak, dan dia kembali melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Itachi.

"Lebih baik kita tidak usah bertemu lebih dulu," ujar Kyuubi memberi keputusan pada Itachi. "Mengertilah, Itachi. Aku hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk memikirkan ini semua. Terlebih mengenai hubungan kita, dan statusku yang tidak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan semua hubungan ini," Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift di hadapannya yang baru saja terbuka.

Jika Itachi berkata dia mengerti posisi Kyuubi sekarang ini, pastilah dia berbohong. Ia tidaklah terlahir menjadi seorang bangsawan. Ia tidaklah terlahir memiliki bakat memasak yang mendunia dan dicintai banyak orang. Ia tidaklah terlahir sebagai sosok manusia yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk membawa gelar keturunan. Namun, dia mencoba untuk mengerti. Ia mencoba paham posisi Kyuubi, dan merasakan setiap masalah Kyuubi, walaupun terkadang Itachi tidak pernah mengerti… masalah apa yang ada di dalam diri Kyuubi, hingga sang pemuda selalu bersikap angin-anginan, bahkan membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Onyx dan merah saling bertatapan.

Untuk pertama kalinya Itachi membiarkan Kyuubi melangkah sendiri. Setelah sekian lama Itachi mencoba mendekati Kyuubi dan menggunakan segala cara agar Kyuubi berada di sisinya, pada akhirnya Itachi hanya bisa terpaku, menatap pintu lift di hadapannya yang semakin tertutup—membuat dirinya merasakan jarak yang sangat jauh dengan sang pangeran. Pangerannya. Apakah memang jurang di antara mereka terlalu lebar? Apakah memang Itachi tidak bisa melompati jurang itu, dan diam di tempat yang sama dengan Kyuubi? Apakah memang mereka tidak bisa dipersatukan oleh takdir?

Apakah ini akhir untuk mereka?

Apakah Itachi harus menyerah sampai disini?

Rasanya…

Semakin lama Itachi mencoba…

Semakin rasa sakit itu terasa…

Rasa sakit akibat perbedaan mereka yang terlalu mencolok.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap kalender di atas meja kerjanya, dan mendesah pelan. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia tidak masuk kuliah. Ia hanya datang ke kantornya untuk meratapi nasibnya tanpa menyentuh sedikit pun makanan yang dia pesan pada asisten ayah angkatnya. Naruto lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan melamun, menggerutu, atau membenamkan wajahnya di atas meja, mirip seperti orang yang baru saja di PHK. Yeah, dia memang frustasi. Setelah dia berharap banyak pada Sasuke, ketika mereka kembali bertemu, rupanya tidak ada satupun hal yang sesuai harapannya. Hubungan mereka terlihat sangat memprihatinkan, dengan Sasuke yang terus memukul mundur dirinya.

Apakah dia memang harus mengalah, dan membiarkan semua kenangan mereka menghilang?

Yeah, apa artinya sebuah panggilan, bukan?

Tetapi, panggilan itu penuh makna!

Banyak kenangan di dalam panggilan itu.

Semua kenangan Naruto bersama Sasuke selalu berawal dari panggilan itu.

Tetapi, kenapa Sasuke dengan mudah untuk menghapus salah satu bukti kenangan itu?

Naruto mengadukan keningnya pada meja, dan mendesah kesal.

"Kau tampak lemas sekali, Naruto," ujar Shikamaru yang sejak tadi berada di dalam ruangan Naruto, dan sibuk memeriksa jadwal pekerjaan Naruto untuk esok hari. "Ada apa?" kata Shikamaru tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas di tangannya.

Naruto menegakan tubuhnya, menatap Shikamaru. Kemudian, dia mendesah kesal. "Ada yang mengambil _daddy-ku_ ," ujarnya, dengan nada kekanak-kanakan.

Shikamaru membuka kaca matanya, menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Ia menatap Naruto prihatin. Sudah cukup lama Naruto mencoba untuk bertemu Sasuke ketika sang Uchiha berusaha sedemikian rupa untuk menghindarinya, dan Shikamaru tahu jika pastinya harapan Naruto tidaklah sesuai dengan kenyataannya, ketika bertemu Sasuke. Semua prediksi Naruto tentang pertemuannya dengan Sasuke meleset, dan pastinya membuat Naruto frustasi.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Kau tidak usah seperti ini," Shikamaru berusaha mengembalikan kerasionalan Naruto dibandingkan kecerian sang pemuda. "Masih banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan, daripada kau terus-terusan melakukan tindakan konyol seperti ini. Siapa tahu dengan keadaanmu yang lebih baik, _daddy-mu_ itu akan kembali melihat dirimu."

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia tidak setuju dengan ucapan Shikamaru, jika Sasuke tidaklah memandangnya untuk sekarang ini. Sasuke masih menatap dirinya, namun…. tatapannya tidak sebaik dulu. Naruto akan membalas ucapan Shikamaru, ketika pintu ruangannya terbuka, dan sang ayah angkat memasuki ruangannya dengan wajah serius, seolah terjadi masalah genting di luar sana yang membutuhkan Naruto sebagai solusinya.

" _Tou-san_ ," Naruto beranjak dari atas kursi, memberi hormat pada Fugaku, dan begitu juga dengan Shikamaru.

"Naruto, bisakah kau ikut aku?" nada suara Fugaku terdengar tidak bertanya melainkan memerintah.

Dengan pelan Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian mengikuti Fugaku keluar ruangan setelah bertatapan dengan Shikamaru yang hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak tahu menahu mengenai urusan keluarga Fugaku.

.

.

.

Seiring langkah kaki Naruto menuju ruang rapat, jantung Naruto berdetak cepat. Naruto memegang dadanya. Entah kenapa dia bisa setegang ini? Kenapa dia harus setakut ini, ketika memandang punggung _Tou-sannya_? Apakah dikarenakan Fugaku tidak pernah memanggilnya seperti ini, hingga dia harus setegang ini? Naruto beserta Fugaku tiba di depan pintu ruang rapat. Fugaku berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, dan membalikan tubuhnya. Ia menatap wajah Naruto. Kemudian tersenyum kecut bercampur sedih.

Ada apa dengan _Tou-san_?

"Naruto," bisik Fugaku, membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ekspresi Fugaku mengeras.

"Iya, _Tou-san_?" tanya Naruto.

"Apapun yang terjadi di dalam sana," Fugaku menghela nafas. "Ingatlah!" serunya. "Kau tetaplah anak kami," ujar Fugaku sebelum membuka pintu di hadapannya, dan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk.

Daripada bertanya tentang ucapan Fugaku tadi, Naruto lebih memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan di hadapannya. Ia menatap ke dalam ruangan rapat. Tidak sesuai dengan dugaan Naruto yang mengira ruangan rapat itu akan sepi, mengingat tidak ada kegiatan di tempat ini. Ternyata di hadapan Naruto terdapat dua orang wanita, dan satu orang pria yang menatapnya. Ketiga-tiganya melihat Naruto dengan cara pandang yang sama, penuh dengan dilema, kesedihan, dan harapan. Tanpa diperintah, kaki Naruto perlahan mendekat ke arah ketiga manusia itu, kemudian berdiri di depan mereka. Naruto membungkuk, memberi hormat pada ketiga manusia di hadapannya.

"Selamat si—

GRAP!

Tiba-tiba salah satu wanita di hadapan Naruto tadi beranjak dari kursi, dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Suara tangisan pun pecah di pelukan Naruto, ketika wanita itu memeluknya.

"Anakku," gumamnya. "Anakku. Akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu," ujar wanita itu, membuat tangan Naruto yang ingin mendorong wanita itu terhenti, bingung dengan kondisinya sekarang ini.

 _A—anakku?_

 _Apa maksudnya?_

Batin Naruto—bingung dengan kondisi di ruang rapat ini.

.

.

.

.

Kehidupan Naruto seperti dijungkir balikan oleh Tuhan. Ia masih mengingat pernah berdoa untuk memiliki keluarga seperti keluarga Namikaze pada saat dia melihat keluarga itu di restoran beberapa hari lalu. Kemudian sekarang, tidak memerlukan waktu lama, Tuhan telah mengabulkan doanya; dia merupakan anak kandung dari pasangan Namikaze. Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Entah kenapa, pada saat Tuhan mengabulkan doanya, dia tidak dapat bereskpresi secara semestinya. Seharusnya dia sangat senang bisa melihat kedua orang tua kandungnya. Tetapi, ketika melihat kedua orang tua angkatnya yang hanya menatapnya dari kejauhan—membiarkan Naruto bernostalgia dengan keluarga aslinya—membuat jantung Naruto berdenyut sakit.

"Aku masih belum bisa mencerna semua ini," gumam Naruto, ketika wanita bersurai merah yang bernama Kushina masih terus memeluknya dari samping. Walaupun mereka berbeda tempat duduk.

Minato yang sejak tadi melihat tingkah Kushina tersenyum lembut. Ia beranjak dari kursinya untuk mendekati Kushina. "Kushi sayang, jangan seperti ini," gumam Minato. "Biarkan anak kita terbiasa dengan keberadaan kita dulu," ujarnya.

Kushina memanyunkan bibirnya, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto. Ia menghampus air mata di sudut matanya. Wajahnya menatap Naruto penuh harap. "Sayang," Kushina mengelus pipi Naruto dengan lembut. Kemudian dia memegang kedua pipi Naruto. "Maukah kau ikut dengan _Mommy_?" gumamnya. Dengan penuh harap.

Baru saja Naruto akan menjawab pertanyaan Kushina, tiba-tiba tangisan pecah dari arah lain di ruang rapat itu. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Mikoto. Ia melihat ibu angkatnya yang selama ini selalu mengurusnya menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam pelukan Fugaku. Sedangkan Fugaku sendiri hanya bisa memasang wajah kusut. Astaga! Sekarang, apalagi masalah yang menghampiri Naruto? Naruto menjadi merasa serba salah sekarang ini. Rasa senangnya ketika bertemu orang tua kandungnya tiba-tiba hilang, begitu tahu ada orang yang disayanginya berduka karena kebahagiannya.

Naruto belum bisa memberi kepastikan pada keluarga aslinya, ketika masih banyak hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya. Ia menatap Minato yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Sebenarnya," gumam Naruto. Sulit mencari kata-kata. "Kenapa bisa aku berpisah dari kalian?" tanyanya, dengan penuh penasaran. Ingin ayah kandungnya yang menceritakan semuanya.

Kushina dan Minato saling bertatapan. Saat itu, Kushina pun menganggukan kepalanya, meminta Minato untuk menjelaskan masalah ini pada anak mereka.

.

.

.

Dengan lemas Naruto melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Wajahnya kusut dengan pakaian yang sudah tidak rapih sama sekali. Naruto berdiri di hadapan wastafel. Menatap dirinya dari cermin wastafel. Kemudian dia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Astaga! Kenapa bisa menjadi seperti ini? Di sisi lain, ia tergiur dengan tawaran kedua orang tua kandungnya, tetapi di sisi lain, dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan kedua orang tua angkatnya. Terutama dengan…. _daddy-nya._ Naruto meremas pinggir wastafel, dan memejamkan matanya sejenak, membiarkan perbincangannya dengan kedua orang tua kandungnya kembali terbesit di pikirannya.

 **Flashback**

Minato menghela nafas. Ia menatap Naruto dengan serius. "Di saat itu, aku yang memiliki pekerjaan di Jepang mengajak istriku dan kedua anakku untuk ikut kemari," ujar Minato—membuka cerita. "Aku berencana bekerja sekaligus berlibur bersama keluargaku. Namun, di saat itu… semua tidaklah sesuai dengan perkiraanku. Pekerjaan yang begitu banyak di tempat ini membuatku lupa dengan rencana liburan kami, dan di saat itulah istriku marah besar padaku, dan pergi berlibur sendiri, dengan kedua anak-anakku—tanpa pengawalan."

Tangisan semakin pecah dari wanita di samping Naruto. Wanita anggun yang memiliki gaya high class, jauh sekali dari kesan wanita biasa. Dari cara menghapus air matanya saja, Naruto sudah menduga jika wanita ini bukanlah dari kasta bawah. Wanita ini seperti seorang ratu. Terutama ketika melihat cara duduknya. Naruto pun menghela nafas. Apakah dia memang perlu mengikuti orang ini? Bagaimana jika dia dipenuhi aturan pada saat tiba di kediaman kedua orang tua kandungnya?

Naruto kembali menatap Minato. "Jadi pada saat itulah, aku menghilang?" tanya Naruto.

Dengan ekspresi kalut Minato menganggukan kepalanya. "Di luar sana banyak sekali orang jahat yang mengincar diriku dan orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Bahkan pada saat kami tidak di negeri kami sendiri. Kushi-chan yang sendirian, dan membawa dua anak, tentu menjadi sasaran empuk bagi penjahat-penjahat itu. Mereka mencegat mobil Kushina, dan berhasil membawa kabur dirimu, ketika Kushina sibuk menolong kakakmu yang sempat tertangkap oleh penjahat itu." Minato terkadang menyesalkan kehidupannya yang selalu mengundang bahaya dan iri dari segelintir orang. "Kau dibawa lari oleh penjahat itu sebelum para _bodyguard_ berhasil menemukan kalian bertiga," Minato menghela nafas sejenak. "Namun di saat aksi kejar-kejaran itu berlangsung, kita kehilangan jejak dirimu," ujar Minato dengan ekspresi sedih.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mencariku?!" ujar Naruto, sedikit tidak paham dengan sikap ayah kandungnya yang seolah tidak peduli dengan kehilangannya, dan baru sekarang mencarinya. Ia tahu, dengan kemampuan _financial_ Minato, pasti menemukan Naruto adalah perkara mudah.

"Aku sudah menco—

"Itu kesalahanku," Fugaku memotong ucapan Minato. Sekarang waktunya dia yang menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto.

"A—apa?" Naruto menatap bingung sang ayah angkat.

"Saat itu aku yang bukanlah siapa-siapa sungguh ketakutan, dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke daerah terpencil untuk bersembunyi. Mau bagaimanapun dikala itu, aku berpikir jika aku dan keluargaku akan mengalami kesulitan, jika memberi kesaksian atas penemuan dirimu," ujar Fugaku. Ia beranjak dari samping Mikoto dan melangkah ke samping Minato, diam di samping ayah kandung Naruto. "Aku yang bukan siapa-siapa terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui semuanya, walaupun bukan akulah yang salah."

Naruto menatap kedua pria di hadapannya. Kedua ayahnya. Jadi, selama ini dirinya bukanlah murni ditemukan oleh Fugaku dan dirawat? Jadi, selama ini ayahnya telah berbohong? Dia sebenarnya masih memiliki keluarga, dan ayahnya mengatakan jika dirinya hanya sebatang kara dan secara kebetulan ditemukan oleh Keluarga Uchiha. Saat mendengar semua tutur kata itu hati Naruto terasa sakit, tetapi di sisi lain dia tidak bisa membenci atau marah terhadap dua orang yang sudah merawatnya dengan sangat baik, hingga dia tumbuh di dalam lingkungan bahagia.

"Bisa-bisa akulah yang tertuduh menculikmu dikala itu," lirih Fugaku dengan tangan terkepal kuat. "Maafkan _Tou-san,_ Naruto… maafkan _Tou-san_ yang bodoh i—

"Apa yang _Tou-san_ katakan?!" Naruto berkata sembari beranjak ke arah Fugaku.

"….," Fugaku dan orang-orang di sekitar Naruto menatap Naruto dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kenapa _Tou-san_ harus meminta maaf padaku? Seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf pada _Tou-san_ karena merepotkanmu selama ini. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih pada _Tou-san_ karena telah merawatku sampai sebesar ini dengan penuh kasih sayang," Naruto berdiri di hadapan Fugaku, dan menundukan kepalanya. "Mau bagaimanapun, apapun yang terjadi, _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ adalah kedua orang tuaku. Kalian tetaplah orang yang paling berharga di dalam diriku," sang pemuda tersenyum kecut. Dari matanya terlihat sekali berbagai macam emosi berkelahi di dalam diri Naruto.

Mikoto tidak dapat lagi menahan rasa harunya. Ia menghampiri Naruto dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Sedikit pun Mikoto tidak merasa menyesal telah merawat anak sebaik Naruto. Bahkan ia akan sangat menyesal jika melepas Naruto. Mikoto tahu dia tidak bisa bersikap egois, tetapi dia tidak bisa kehilangan mataharinya. Ia tidak melepas matahari satu-satunya di Keluarga Uchiha. Mikoto memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat, melepaskan kesedihannya, ketika Naruto hanya bisa membalas pelukan ibu angkatnya tanpa bisa memberi kepastian pada masa depannya sendiri. Masa depannya yang hanya bisa dipilih oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Anakku..," gumam Mikoto. "Kau adalah anakku," katanya, terus berbicara—berharap tidak ada satupun orang yang mengambil salah satu anaknya.

Saat dua pilihan yang baik dihadapkan pada seseorang…

Saat itulah… Terkadang orang merasa berharap salah satu pilihan menjadi terburuk…

Itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto sekarang ini.

 **End Flashback**

Naruto memandang bayangan dirinya sendiri. Ia memang seperti seekor itik buruk rupa yang berubah menjadi angsa. Di saat dia dirawat oleh induk itik hingga besar, di saat itu juga dia dihadapkan pada kenyataan jika dia bukanlah bagian dari itik. Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya—frustasi. Ia ingin sekali mengenal keluarga kandungnya. Keluarga yang selalu dia hayalkan. Tetapi di sisi lain, dia tidak ingin berpisah dari keluarganya sekarang. Ia ingin tetap bersama dengan mereka. Terlebih bersama dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kau tidak usah bingung…," Nagato berdiri di belakang Naruto.

"ASTAGA, NAGATO!" Naruto memekik kaget, ketika melihat bayangan Nagato dari cermin. Ia membalikan badan, dan menatap seorang anak sedang tersenyum ke arah dirinya.

"Apapun yang kau pilih… mereka akan menghargai pilihanmu, dan tetap menyayangi dirimu…," Nagato bersikap tidak peduli pada keterkejutan Naruto. "Mereka semua hanya ingin kau memilih yang membuat kau merasa senang," Nagato melangkah dan berdiri di samping Naruto. "Mereka adalah orang tua terbaik, dan tidak akan pernah berpikir mengenai apapun selain kebahagiaanmu," Nagato menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. "Jadi, pilihlah yang sesuai hatimu."

Tidak ada satupun hal yang salah dari ucapan Nagato. Melihat sikap kedua keluarga itu, Naruto yakin dua keluarga yang ingin memilikinya sangat sayang pada dirinya. Sekarang hanyalah tinggal keputusan Naruto. Hanya tinggal dirinya yang memilih. Naruto membuka-tutup mulutnya. Tidak ada satupun di dalam pikiran Naruto untuk memilih. Ia ingin memiliki keduanya. Tetapi Naruto hanya satu, dan kedua keluarganya berbeda kehidupan. Ia tidak bisa megabungkan kedua keluarga itu, dan memang harus tetap memilih.

"Terima kasih," Naruto tersenyum terpaksa. "Semua ucapanmu akan aku pikirkan baik-baik," ujarnya.

Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka.

"Kak Naruto, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" Nagato memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Nagato. Entah hanya hayalan saja atau otak Naruto yang terlalu lelah, sesaat Naruto melihat kesedihan, dan harapan terbesit di dalam sorot mata Nagato. Ia seperti seseorang yang terbebani. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak ini? Kenapa di umurnya yang seperti ini, Nagato sudah seperti anak yang memiliki banyak masalah? Jika Naruto bisa, ingin membantu anak ini.

"Ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu agar menyampaikan pesanku pada Kakak pertama kita," seringai bahagia tersirat di wajah Nagato, ketika melihat Naruto bersedia mendengarnya. "Aku harap jika kau yang berbicara padanya, kau bisa membantu dirinya," ujar Nagato.

Saat itu Naruto hanya bisa menatap bingung Nagato. Apa yang bisa dia bantu untuk orang yang baru saja dia temui? Memangnya kakak pertamanya akan mendengarkan dirinya? Naruto tidak terlalu mengerti dengan pola pikir Nagato. Namun, melihat ekspresi Nagato, Naruto berubah pikiran untuk menyanggah keinginan Nagato. Ia hanya bisa mendengar, dan berharap keinginan Nagato dapat dia laksanakan dengan sangat baik.

.

.

.

Untuk kedua kalinya di dalam bulan ini suasana di Kediaman Uchiha disulap menjadi sangat berbeda. Berbagai macam hidangan tersedia di atas meja, serta pelayan sibuk mondar-mandir merapihkan segala barang yang tersedia di dalam kediaman itu. Namun, berbeda dengan keramaian yang terjadi di dalam kediaman itu, ekspresi setiap orang yang mengelilingi meja makan tampak tidak bersemangat untuk berbicara satu patah kata pun. Bahkan seorang Naruto yang biasanya bisa menghidupkan suasana kini adalah makhluk paling pasif di Kediaman Uchiha.

Fugaku menatap satu-persatu anggota keluarganya. Ia menatap istrinya yang hanya berpura-pura menikmati makan malam, anak pertamanya yang hanya menatap makan malamnya, serta anak keduanya yang hanya asyik mengaduk-aduk makan malamnya. Orang yang tampak biasa saja di malam ini hanyalah Naruto. Dari semua anggota keluarganya, tampaknya Naruto lah yang tidak merasa tertekan atau dihinggapi masalah, walaupun mulutnya masih membisu.

Fugaku membersihkan tenggorokannya. Ini waktunya dia berbicara. "Apakah kau benar-benar serius dengan Haruno, Sasuke?"

Seluruh mata langsung fokus pada Sasuke.

"Ya," Sasuke menjawab mantap.

Seharusnya sebagai seorang ibu, Mikoto merasa senang ketika salah satu anaknya akan bahagia. Tetapi, mengingat kebahagiaan ini harus diganti dengan kehilangan salah satu anaknya, Mikoto tidak kuasa untuk tidak kehilangan selera makannya. Rasa makanan yang seharusnya sangat enak begitu hambar di dalam mulutnya. Bahkan, ia yakin rasa itu akan berubah menjadi sangat asin ketika air mata mulai membasahi pelupuk matanya.

Mikoto menatap Naruto. Ia menatap sang pemuda yang masih memasang ekspresi tenang, ketika mendengar kabar Sasuke akan bertunangan. Bahkan Naruto tampak bahagia dengan kabar ini. Apakah anak ini memang berniat pergi dari Kediaman Uchiha? Apakah Naruto sudah membuat keputusan? Tidak ada satupun yang tahu pikiran Naruto, ketika sang anak hanya bersikap tenang, seolah badai yang sangat besar pun tidak akan pernah bisa membuat dia takut.

"Jika begitu, pilihkan hari baik untuk _Tou-san_ berkunjung ke rumah Haruno," ujar Fugaku sambil menatap istrinya. Ia menyadari tubuh wanita yang duduk di sampingnya bergetar.

" _Tou-san,_ bisakah tanggal 10 Juli menjadi hari pertunangan _daddy_ dan Nona Sakura?" ujar Naruto, tiba-tiba angkat bicara, masuk ke dalam pembicaraan Sasuke dan Fugaku.

Seluruh orang di meja makan itu menatap Naruto. Bahkan Itachi melupakan acara mogok makannya dan secara spontan menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Ucapan Naruto membuat Mikoto membuka-tutup mulutnya sendiri. "Apa maksudmu Naruto. Tanggal itu bukannya adalah tang—

"Tidak ada hadiah yang terbaik selain melihat _daddy-ku_ bahagia…," Naruto memotong ucapan Mikoto. Ia sama sekali tidak berharap Mikoto membuka masalahnya pada Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman tipis. "Bisakah _Tou-san,_ dan _Kaa-san_ —

"Ini pertunanganku, kenapa kau yang mengaturnya?" suara sedingin es menghentikan ucapan Naruto.

" _Daddy..,"_ gumam Naruto ketika Sasuke semakin dingin dan tidak bersahabat dengan dirinya.

"Kau tidak usah macam-macam. Kau tidak ada urusannya dengan ini semua. Baik tanggal, maupun apa yang akan aku lakukan di pesta itu hanya aku dan Sakura yang bisa mengaturnya," Sasuke membersihkan mulutnya dengan serbet. Selera makannya di malam ini menghilang secara seluruhnya.

"SASUKE!" Mikoto membentak Sasuke. Sikap Sasuke yang kasar pada Naruto membuat dirinya semakin sakit hati. Dengan suasana keluarganya yang tidak kondusif untuk Naruto, kemungkinan dia akan kehilangan salah satu anaknya semakin besar.

Fugaku memegang tangan Mikoto, kemudian menggeleng, melarang Mikoto ikut campur urusan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto tahu dia harus bersikap sabar jika ingin mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Jika dia ingin mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke, dia harus berusaha bersabar untuk memahami ayahnya. Tetapi masalah yang dihadapi Naruto sekarang ini membuat kesabaran Naruto tidak bersisa. Terlalu lama di meja makan bersama Sasuke pasti akan membuat mereka berdua bertengkar kembali. Naruto merapihkan alat makannya, kemudian beranjak dari ruang makan setelah mohon undur diri pada keluarganya.

" _Tou-san, Kaa-san_ , aku permisi dulu," pamit Naruto.

"Naruto, kau tidak habiskan makan malam—

"Biarkan saja dia, Mikoto," ujar Fugaku, melarang Mikoto untuk mencegah Naruto pergi dari ruang makan. "Naruto, istirahatlah..," ujar Fugaku, pengertian.

Naruto memperlihatkan senyuman yang dipaksakan. "Terima kasih," ujarnya sebelum berangkat pergi, meninggalkan ruang makan.

Saat Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan menjauh dari ruang makan itu, saat itulah seluruh mata tertuju pada Sasuke. Semua orang yang mengelilingi meja makan itu meminta Sasuke untuk segera bangkit dan membicarakan semuanya secara baik-baik dengan Naruto.

Ya, secara baik-baik…

Hingga tidak perlu ada pertengkaran lagi di antara mereka…

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah taman yang berada di dekat kediamannya. Taman ini sudah lama sekali ada, bahkan sebelum Sasuke dan keluarganya tinggal di tempat ini. Taman yang menjadi tempat bermain anak-anak jika di siang hari nampak sangat lenggang di malam ini. Tidak ada satupun orang yang datang ke taman ini. Ya, mungkin dikarenakan hari sudah malam, dan besok adalah hari sibuk, pastinya orang-orang memilih untuk beristirahat, daripada berjalan-jalan, atau hanya sekadar bercengkrama di dalam kamar.

Sasuke memasuki taman tersebut, kemudian menatap ayunan, serodotan, serta kotak pasir sebelum matanya terfokus pada pipa beton yang sangat besar, berguna untuk perbaikan jalan, dan berada di tengah-tengah taman. Pipa tersebut disimpan di dalam taman dalam waktu cukup lama. Pipa itu merupakan pipa sisa dari perbaikan jalan di masa dulu, dan sering digunakan anak-anak sebagai tempat bermain kucing-kucingan. Salah satu anak yang sering bersembunyi di dalam pipa itu adalah…

"Naruto," Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke dalam, menatap sosok pemuda yang sedang berdiam diri di dalam pipa itu, dengan tubuh sedikit tertekuk karena umur Naruto yang sudah tidak pantas untuk bersembunyi di dalam pipa.

Naruto menatap sejenak Sasuke, kemudian fokusnya kembali ke depan, menatap dinding.

Sikap Naruto membuat Sasuke menghela nafas. Sang pemuda masuk ke dalam pipa, dan meminta Naruto untuk menggeser tubuhnya. "Kau masih marah?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka duduk berdampingan dengan kedua kaki ditekuk, dan punggung bersandar pada tembok pipa.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak marah sama sekali," ucapnya, "Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Naruto, seolah tidak tertarik dengan keberadaan Sasuke. Sangat tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf karena telah berbicara kasar padamu. Entahlah. Setiap kau membahas itu masalahku dengan Sakura mem—

"Sekarang aku tidak ingin berbicara apapun," Naruto memotong ucapan Sasuke. Perasaannya yang tidak karuan membuat Naruto tidak berniat sama sekali berdebat dengan Sasuke.

Dari cahaya lampu taman yang remang-remang, dan menyinari wajah Naruto, Sasuke dapat melihat kekalutan di wajah itu. Kedua bola mata biru Naruto yang biasanya begitu cerah kini meredup. Sedangkan senyuman yang selalu terpampang jelas di bibir Naruto pun turut hilang. Apakah sikap dingin Sasuke berdampak besar pada Naruto? Apakah karena dirinya, Naruto berubah? Sasuke merasa bersalah karena terlalu memikirkan dirinya sendiri, dibandingkan anak yang baru tumbuh ini.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, dan _daddy_ akan menemanimu tidur di malam ini," ujar Sasuke. Biarkan malam ini, Naruto bermanja-manja pada dirinya sebelum Sasuke memutuskan untuk lebih keras membicarakan posisi mereka berdua.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dingin. "Bukankah kau sudah bukan _daddy-ku_ lagi?" ujar Naruto.

 _YA!_

Seharusnya dengan mudah Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tetapi jawaban itu seperti tertahan di dalam dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia membuat kehidupannya menjadi rumit sendiri? Kenapa untuk menjawab pertanyaan langsung dari Naruto sangat sulit bagi Sasuke? Apakah pada dasarnya Sasuke tidak ingin ada perubahan di antara mereka, tetapi logikanya terus berteriak untuk menepis semua keinginan itu? Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Naruto, ketika pertanyaan yang tidak diduga-duga itu keluar dari mulut Naruto. Pertanyaan yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan.

Sentuh.

"Jika kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, maka aku yang menjawabnya," tiba-tiba tangan hangat Naruto menyentuh pipi Sasuke. Ekspresinya berubah sendu. "Kau _daddy-ku…_ tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu…," bisik Naruto, menjawab semua pertanyaannya sendiri. Ekspresinya menyendu, memperlihatkan emosi. "Kau akan selalu menjadi _daddy-ku.._ aku tidak akan pernah kemana-mana, _Daddy…,_ " Naruto merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke, dan secara cepat Naruto telah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke, kemudian mendorong tubuh sang Uchiha, hingga Sasuke terbaring di atas pipa, dengan Naruto di atas tubuhnya.

Serangan mendadak dari Naruto membuat kedua bola mata Sasuke hampir keluar dari tempatnya. Ia tidak menyangka akan dicium seintim ini oleh orang yang selama ini selalu memanggilnya _daddy._ Apa maksudnya ini? Apakah ini berarti Naruto menginginkan dirinya? Sasuke dapat merasakan jika bibirnya dihisap, ditekan, dan dijilat secara agresif oleh _anaknya_ sendiri. Demi Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Naruto mencium seseorang secara sembarang?! Apa yang terjadi selama Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto?!

Sasuke yang masih waras mendorong tubuh Naruto, hingga kepala Naruto bergerak, dan bibir mereka berhenti berpagutan. "Naruto," bisik Sasuke, meminta keterangan dari Naruto. "Apa-apaan kau?" tanyanya—tidak mengerti.

Kedua bola mata Naruto yang meredup kini berubah menjadi penuh gairah. Ia menatap wajah Sasuke dengan ekspresi memuja. "Aku beri tahu rahasia penting," suara Naruto berubah datar. "Aku memanggilmu _daddy_ , bukan hanya karena… kau seperti sosok ayah saja bagiku," Naruto mengelus pipi Sasuke dengan punggung-punggung jarinya. "Aku keras kepala untuk tidak menuruti keinginanmu bukan karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan sosok ayah," bisik Naruto yang kini menyentuh bibir Sasuke. "Aku tetap memanggilmu _daddy_ karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan ikatan yang paling erat di antara kita. Aku tetap memanggilmu _daddy_ karena… aku mencintaimu, dan ingin terus bisa bermanja-manja padamu."

Naruto kembali mencium bibir Sasuke, pada saat Sasuke mematung—belum bisa mencerna ucapan Naruto.

Sasuke tidak dapat mengerti dengan berbagai macam hal yang baru terjadi pada dirinya. Selama bertahun-tahun dia menghindari Naruto karena ketakutannya. Selama bertahun-tahun dia mencoba menjauh dari Naruto karena dia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Jijik pada dirinya yang menginginkan Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri, semenjak tubuhnya mengalami puberitas. Demi Tuhan, dia menginginkan Naruto dari pertama kali melihat anak itu, hingga semakin lama keinginannya berubah menjadi hasrat yang tidak wajar! Sial. Dia sudah mencoba menghindari Naruto dengan berbagai macam cara, bahkan menjalin hubungan dengan para wanita di luar sana, namun sosok Naruto tidak kunjung menghilang dari pikirannya. Ya, dia terus menjauh dari Naruto hingga menemukan sosok Sakura, dan Sasuke yakin dengan sikap Sakura dan fisik Sakura yang menawan, dan dia sukai, Sasuke berhasil menyembuhkan penyakitnya. Namun, ketika _penyakitnya_ mendatanginya dengan sangat berani, dan memberi tantangan padanya….?

Sasuke tidak dapat menahan diri. Pertahanan yang selama ini dia telah bangun, dan dia pastikan telah kokoh hancur begitu saja hanya dengan pengakuan dari Naruto. Sasuke menggerakan tangannya, kemudian memegang belakang kepala Naruto, menarik Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Salah satu tangan Sasuke yang lain mulai bergerilya, menyentuh punggung Naruto. Ia mengusap punggung Naruto dengan lembut, membuat tubuh Naruto memanas.

Sasuke menjilat bibir Naruto, mengikuti permainan sang pemuda. Ia mengulum, menggigit, dan memaksa bibir Naruto agar terbuka untuk dirinya, kemudian dengan sukarela Naruto membuka bibirnya. Ia mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk memasuki dirinya, dan bermain di dalam mulutnya. Ya, tanpa membuang waktu lagi, lidah Sasuke mulai bermain di dalam mulut Naruto. Sasuke mengecap segala organ di dalam mulut tersebut, mengelusnya, kemudian memberi ransangan yang membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri, dengan jantung terpompa sangat cepat. _Great._ Dia belum pernah merasakan ciuman sepanas ini!

"Hmmmmnnnnn…," Naruto mendesah di dalam mulut Sasuke, memberi friksi-friksi gairah pada tubuh Sasuke. Ditambah lagi kaki Naruto bergerak untuk mengelus bagian selatan tubuh Sasuke. Naruto menabrakan sikut kakinya pada bagian paling privasi pada tubuh _daddy-nya._

Sasuke mengerang ketika menerima perlakuan Naruto. Tubuhnya semakin memanas, dan dia sudah tidak tahu caranya untuk menghirup udara, ketika rasa panas itu merambat, hingga mencapai bagian jantungnya. Sasuke pun mulai menggerakan tangannya untuk lebih berani. Dengan cekatan, dia membuka jas yang dikenakan oleh Naruto. Ia melepas jas itu, kemudian melempar jas itu sembarang.

Mengikuti sang _daddy_ , Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sasuke.

Butuh untuk bernafas, pada akhirnya mereka berdua melepas pagutan di bibir mereka. Kedua dari mereka bernafas terengah-engah, saling bertatapan, dan membaca emosi masing-masing. Jantung mereka berdetak sangat kencang. Bahkan Naruto yakin jika Sasuke pasti bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya dari jarak sedekat ini. Sasuke pun mengelus bibir Naruto yang membengkak karena ulahnya. Ia menggerakan kepalanya untuk mencium Naruto kembali, ketika Naruto menaruh kedua jarinya di bibir Sasuke.

"Wow!" Naruto takjub dengan ulah mereka berdua. "Apa yang kita lakukan?" bisik Naruto, masih belum memahami hal yang baru saja terjadi di antara mereka. Suaranya serak, menandakan gairah yang membeludak di dalam tubuhnya.

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sasuke tersadar jika dirinya di dalam bahaya. Ia lepas kontrol, dan dia harus menghentikan hubungan terlarang ini. Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukan hubungan intim dengan Naruto yang notabene sudah seperti anak sekaligus saudaranya sendiri. Sasuke pun akan mendorong tubuh Naruto agar beranjak dari atas tubuhnya, ketika Naruto lagi-lagi memagutkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke. Memancing gairah Sasuke kembali, hingga ke tahap tidak normal.

Sasuke menahan tubuh Naruto. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, tidak berniat menyambut ciuman Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya. "Hentikan, Naruto! Kita tidak boleh melakukan ini," ujar Sasuke, berharap Naruto juga sadar dengan posisi mereka sekarang.

Naruto menatap Sasuke polos. "Kenapa, _Daddy?_ " tanya Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat kecewa. "Bukankah _Daddy_ bilang malam ini akan menemaniku _tidur_?" tanya Naruto, dengan nada merajuk.

"Tidur Naruto, bukan _tidur!"_ Sasuke menekan kata terakhirnya.

Naruto menyeringai penuh misteri.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Alarm bahayanya berbunyi. Ia akan menyingkirkan Naruto dari atas tubuhnya, ketika Naruto sudah kembali berulah. Naruto menahan kedua tangan Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga. Kemudian dia menggerakan kepalanya, meniupkan nafasnya pada lubang telinga Sasuke.

" _Daddy,_ Naru mau bermanja-manja sama _Daddy,"_ bisik Naruto dengan nada sangat sensual, membuat seluruh tubuh Sasuke merinding, penuh dengan antisipasi. Bahkan getaran hebat terjadi di tengah selangkangannya.

"Naruto, aku serius! Menyingkirlah dari atas tubuhku!" sisa-sisa kewarasan Sasuke masih berteriak agar memerintah Naruto untuk menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya.

 _Sial!_

 _Mudah-mudahan Naruto tidak menyadari perubahan suara Sasuke!_

" _Daddy_ , kenapa? _Daddy_ tidak sayang sama Naru?" Naruto menjilat cuping Sasuke, kemudian mengemutnya. Jelas sekali, dia bisa mendengar suara Sasuke yang berubah serak dan lebih berat.

 _SHIT!_

Jilatan Naruto pada kupingnya membuat Sasuke nyaris kehilangan kewarasannya. Ia harus segera menyingkirkan Naruto dari atas tubuhnya. Sasuke tidak boleh membiarkan Naruto menguasai tubuhnya.

"MENYINGKIR DARIKU NARUTO!" seru Sasuke sembari menghempaskan tubuh Naruto.

DUK!

Hempasan Sasuke membuat Naruto terdorong, dan bagian atas kepala Naruto terkena tembok pipa.

"WADAW!" Naruto meringis nyeri ketika bagian atas kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

Teriakan Naruto membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah, Sasuke bangkit dari tubuhnya yang terlentang. Ia duduk di hadapan Naruto, dan melihat dengan prihatin Naruto yang sedang meringis sakit. "Naruto?" bisik Sasuke sembari membantu Naruto mengelus kepala. "Naruto, kau baik-baik sa—

GRAP!

Rupanya rasa sakit tidak menghentikan tekad Naruto untuk _bermanja-manja_ dengan Sasuke. Sang pemuda kembali mendorong Sasuke, dan menindih tubuh Sasuke. Dengan seluruh kekuatannya, dia menahan kedua tangan Sasuke di atas kepala Sasuke. Kepala Naruto bergerak-gerak mencari bibir sang Uchiha untuk memagutkan bibir mereka. Dalam waktu sekejap, Naruto sudah berhasil menempelkan bibirnya kembali pada bibir Sasuke.

" _Naru—AKH!"_ tubuh Sasuke yang terbentur lantai pipa membuatnya meringis. Rasa sakitpun semakin bertambah ketika Naruto menggigit bibirnya, hingga rasa asin mulai dapat dikecap oleh Sasuke.

" _DADDY_ HARUS BERMAIN BERSAMA NARU! _DADDY_ HARUS BERMAIN BERSAMA NARUTO!" teriak Naruto, semakin membabi buta. Tanpa ada jeranya, Naruto terus menyerang wajah Sasuke. Apapun di wajah Sasuke yang terkena oleh bibir Naruto akan diserang Naruto, entah diemut atau dicium secara keras.

"NARUTO, HENTI—Mhmmmm…," Sasuke mengalami kesulitan untuk mengontrol _anaknya_. Terlebih kecupan-kecupan Naruto, dan sikap agresif Naruto membuat jiwa suka tantangan di dalam diri Sasuke keluar, dan hasrat untuk mendominasi Naruto semakin besar.

Naruto menatap jengkel Sasuke dikala Sasuke berhasil membebaskan tangannya sendiri. Naruto memutar otak dengan cepat. Iapun tanpa berpikir merobek bajunya sendiri, membuat kemeja berwarna putihnya yang memiliki harga delapan digit itu kini hanya seonggok kain tidak berguna. Tanpa tahu malunya, Naruto menarik salah satu tangan Sasuke yang terbebas, kemudian memasukan jari-jari Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya.

"Na—Naruto!" Sasuke terkejut, ketika rasa hangat di dalam mulut Naruto melingkup jari-jarinya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mulut mengembung—penuh jari-jari sang Uchiha. Ia menjilat, mengelilingi dua jari Sasuke dengan lidahnya. Kemudian dia memasukan dua buku dua jari Sasuke, dan memainkan jari itu dengan lidahnya. Lidah Naruto mengelilingi jari-jari Sasuke, melembabkan jari tersebut sebelum mengeluar-masukan jari tersebut, dengan mata yang terfokus menatap kedua bola mata Sasuke yang membulat—tidak percaya dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan. Dari bibir Naruto, Sasuke dapat melihat air liur mulai terhubung dengan jari-jarinya, menambah keseksian Naruto.

GILA!

 _Darimana dia bisa melakukan semua ini?_

Batin Sasuke merasa kesal dan geram ketika melihat bibir ranum nan merah Naruto yang memanjakan jari-jarinya. Siapapun orang yang telah mencemari otak Naruto, ingin sekali dia bunuh. Ah! Tetapi Sasuke tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan bagaimana cara membunuh orang yang mengajari Naruto, ketika tatapan dan cara Naruto memainkan jari-jarinya begitu handal dan memancing hasratnya.

Naruto merasakan tubuh Sasuke mulai menegang. Naruto pun merasakan bagian selatan tubuh Sasuke semakin mengeras. Ia tersenyum miring sembari masih memainkan jari-jari Sasuke. Bosan memanjakan jari sang Uchiha, Naruto melepas jari Sasuke dari dalam mulutnya, mengakibatkan benang air liur menempel pada jari sang Uchiha dan bibir Naruto. Naruto menjilat benang tersebut, dan kedua matanya menajam, memberi godaan lebih pada Sasuke.

 _SIAL!_

Untuk kesekian kalinya pertahanan Sasuke hampir runtuh. Sasuke menelan ludahnya sendiri, tidak bisa berkedip, terlalu tergoda dengan ransangan Naruto.

Naruto mengecup jari-jari Sasuke sebelum menyentuhkan jari-jari tersebut pada leher, pundak, dan turun pada dada bidang Naruto yang sudah tidak terbungkus apapun, ,menyisakan jejak-jejak basah pada bagian yang dilalui jari itu. Naruto membiarkan jari Sasuke menyentuh puting dadanya. Ia memperhatikan setiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. Sang Uchiha tampak sangat sukar menahan hasratnya. Sudah beberapa kali Naruto melihat jakun Sasuke naik-turun, menelan ludahnya.

"Naruto, hentikan!" bisik Sasuke, namun dia tidak melepas sentuhannya pada dada Naruto.

"Hentikan apa, _Daddy_?" Naruto menatap polos Sasuke. Ia tahu jika Sasuke sudah berada di ujung pertahanannya.

"Kita tidak bisa—

"Kenapa, _Daddy_? Apakah kau tidak menyangka bagian ini begitu lembut?" Naruto memajukan tubuhnya, meniupkan udara pada telinga Sasuke, membuat Sasuke sedikit bergidik. Ia menggosok-gosokan jari Sasuke pada puting dadanya. Sengaja membuat sang Uchiha kepayahan.

"….," Sasuke terdiam, menikmati kulit halus Naruto. Oh Tuhan, tidak disangka anak yang selama ini selalu mengikutinya berubah menjadi laki-laki puber yang mampu menggoda dirinya.

Tatapan Sasuke pada Naruto berubah. Naruto bukanlah lawan yang dapat dianggap enteng. Hanya dalam sekejap Sasuke sudah kehilangan pertahanannya secara penuh. Ia tidak dapat lagi mengelak jika dia menginginkan sosok yang sudah seperti anaknya sendiri. Perlahan Sasuke menyentuh puting dada Naruto, memainkannya; memilinnya, kemudian mencubitnya, hingga membuat Naruto melenguh di telinga Sasuke.

"Ngggg…," desahan Naruto di telinga Sasuke yang menggoda semakin membuat libido Sasuke meningkat. "Ya, Daddy, seperti itu…. manjakan Naruto," tanpa tahu malu Naruto menyemangati Sasuke.

Tanpa kontrolnya lagi, Sasuke membalikan posisinya dengan Naruto. Kini dia yang berada di atas tubuh Naruto. Kedua bola mata sang Uchiha yang biasanya sedikit bercahaya kini benar-benar menggelap. Ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan lapar. Sang Uchiha pun tanpa aba-aba langsung memagutkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto, ketika kedua tangannya mulai bergerak untuk melucuti pakaian Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri, hanya bisa mengalungkan kedua tangannya dan kakinya di tubuh Sasuke, bersiap-siap menerima segala perlakuan Sasuke pada dirinya.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka bercumbu di dalam pipa ini, dan entah sudah berapa lama Naruto nyaris bertelanjang bulat, hanya tinggal celana dan boxernya yang melekat di tubuhnya, dengan keadaan tubuhnya sendiri sudah penuh bercak merah akibat ulah Sasuke. Di dalam sebuah pipa besar itu hanyalah ada suara desahan, geraman, dan nafas pendek kedua insan yang sedang memadu kasih. Naruto yang nyaris setiap sudut tubuhnya disentuh oleh Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat, ketika sang Uchiha memainkan puting dadanya dengan giginya.

"Ahhhhnnnn.. Sa—ngggg..," Naruto meremas rambut raven Sasuke, ketika tubuhnya terasa panas, seperti tersengat oleh aliran listrik. Yeah, jangan-jangan Sasuke memiliki jurus Chidori seperti pemeran antagonis di salah satu film bergenre ninja.

Sasuke menarik-narik puting dada Naruto dengan giginya. Ia menjilat, mengulum serta mengemut puting itu, hingga puting yang mengeras itu mulai membengkak, memerah, serta sedikit melemas. Salah satu tangan Sasuke yang menganggur bergerak untuk memainkan tonjolan kecil di dada Naruto yang satu lagi. Ia memanjakan kedua benda di dada Naruto itu dengan baik, hingga Naruto menggila, dan mengerak-gerakan kepalanya—tidak kuasa menahan godaan Sasuke.

Selesai meransang bagian atas tubuh Naruto, Sasuke bergerak kebagian bawah tubuh sang _anak._ Ia menjilat bagian diafragma, hingga mencapai pusar Naruto. Sembari menusukan lidahnya ke dalam pusar Naruto, jari-jari Sasuke mulai bergerak untuk memainkan kejantanan Naruto yang masih terbalut oleh celana. Sang Uchiha tersenyum miring ketika tubuh Naruto bergerak gelisah. Ia tahu dengan pasti jika Naruto paling tidak tahan apabila bagian perutnya disentuh. Perut adalah titik terlemah dari Naruto.

"Ge—geli!" Naruto meminta secara tidak jelas pada Sasuke agar berhenti menggodanya.

Sasuke menulikan telinganya. Ia mengitari tato yang tertera di perut Naruto. Eh, sejak kapan Naruto memiliki tato? Sasuke berdecak kesal. Rupanya sang anak sudah melakukan banyak hal, ketika dirinya pergi. Sasuke pun semakin bergerak ke bawah. Ia menatap tonjolan besar pada celana Naruto. Sasuke mengecup tonjolan tersebut, membuat Naruto semakin tidak bisa mengontrol diri. Setelah itu, ia menggigit tonjolan tersebut, dan memijat tonjolan tersebut dengan giginya.

"AH, _DADDY_!" teriak Naruto. Ia bersumpah jika Sasuke terus bersikap seperti ini, maka dia akan _keluar_ sekarang juga.

"Apa anakku?" goda Sasuke disela-sela kecupannya pada kejantanan Naruto.

"He—hentikan! Aku tidak tahan," ujar Naruto, berharap Sasuke berhenti meransang tubuhnya.

"Tidak tahan kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, semakin menggoda Naruto.

Naruto menggeram kesal. Ia membuka matanya, dan menatap Sasuke dengan kedua bola mata berkabutnya. Berkabut akibat gairah. "Hentikan permainanmu!"perintah Naruto, tidak sabaran.

"Dasar kau tidak sabaran," sindir Sasuke. Kasihan pada Naruto, iapun membuka celana Naruto, ketika Naruto sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, membantu Sasuke untuk menggerakan celananya.

Sasuke berusaha mengontrol dirinya dan tidak terlihat memalukan di depan Naruto ketika membuka celana sang pemuda. Ia membuka celana Naruto, dan menatap boxer yang dikenakan oleh Naruto secara sabar, berupaya agar tidak terlihat ingin sekali mendominasi. Sasuke nyaris terkekeh ketika melihat gambar pada boxer Naruto. Tidak disangka, sang pemuda masih saja mengenakan gambar tomat sebagai boxernya. Gambar buah yang disukai Sasuke. Dengan bagian dasar berwarna putih, membuat Sasuke semakin merasa memiliki Naruto secara utuh!

"Tomat, eh?" tanya Sasuke sembari tersenyum usil.

Naruto menatap mata Sasuke yang berkilat nakal. Iapun menggeram. "Sial," Naruto mendesis. "Aku tidak menyangka akan melakukan hal ini, jadi aku…"

"Memakai gambar berwarna tomat supaya menandakan kau ingin dimakan olehku?" tanya Sasuke, melanjutkan ucapan Naruto.

" _DAD!"_ teriak Naruto, tidak suka dengan keusilan Sasuke. Naruto mengembungkan pipinya. Wajahnya sudah semerah buah yang menjadi gambar boxernya.

"Hehehe," Sasuke tertawa geli. "Oke, oke, jangan marah!" Sasuke tidak ingin menghancurkan _mood_ Naruto di malam ini.

Wajah Sasuke berubah serius kembali. Ia menatap bagian menonjol pada boxer itu. Sasuke pun memejamkan matanya, kemudian mengecup tonjolan besar yang masih terbalut kain tersebut, membuat tubuh Naruto panas-dingin, merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah dia rasakan sepanjang dia hadir ke dunia ini. Naruto mendesis dikala gigi Sasuke menggigit bagian tonjolan tersebut, menjilatnya, menepuk-nepuknya dengan lidah, membuat kain yang menutupi tonjolan tersebut basah. Basah karena precum maupun alir liur Sasuke.

"Ngggg…mhmmm," Naruto membuka-tutup matanya, mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak kembali. Ia mulai memfokuskan tangannya pada kain boxer Naruto. Sasuke membuka kain yang membungkus kejantanan tersebut, membuat angin malam di taman tersebut langsung meniup bagian terprivasi tubuh Naruto. Sasuke menatap barang Naruto yang sudah membengkak menantang dirinya, dengan cairan yang membasahi ujung penis tersebut. Senyuman miring pun tercetak jelas di wajah Sasuke. Ia menggapai kejantanan Naruto, kemudian mengurut kejantanan tersebut, hingga Naruto merasa akan meledak sekarang juga!

" _Da—daddy_ … dingin," komplein Naruto, ketika angin terus berhembus meniup kejantanannya. Ia merasa bagian terpenting di tubuhnya mengkerut karena kedinginan.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi polos. "Dingin?" beonya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghentikan rasa dingin itu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke, sengaja membuat Naruto jengkel.

Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam, "Kau jangan bermain-main lagi!" serunya. Ia yakin Sasuke hanya mempermainkannya saja.

"Bermain-main? Memangnya sekarang aku sedang bermain apa?" Sasuke mengedipkan kedua matanya sebanyak tiga kali.

UGH!

Sasuke memang benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Na—Ru—To?" goda Sasuke pada Naruto yang memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Dengan berani dan melempar harga dirinya jauh-jauh Naruto menatap Sasuke. "Masukkan ke dalam mulutmu," suara Naruto mengecil, tidak mau mengalah pada Sasuke.

"Hah?" Sasuke pongah, berpura-pura bodoh. "Masukkan apa?"

Naruto mendesis sebal karena sikap usil Sasuke. "MASUKKAN KEJANTANANKU KE DALAM MULUTMU!" serunya, membuat gaung di dalam pipa itu.

Sasuke tertawa kecil penuh kemenangan. "Permintaan di terima," ujarnya langsung mengulum kejantanan Naruto, dan membuat kepala Naruto terlempar ke belakang, merasakan kehangatan yang sangat dinanti-nantikan olehnya.

Sasuke menatap setiap ekspresi nikmat Naruto selagi mulutnya memanjakan kejantanan Naruto. Ia memainkan lidahnya pada kejantanan itu, menepuk-nepuk lubang kecil di ujung kejantanan tersebut, serta mengemut bagian kepala kejantanan tersebut. Setelah itu, sang Uchiha pun mulai memasukan batang kejantanan Naruto ke dalam mulutnya, mengeluar-masukan setengah kejantanan Naruto, dan melumerinya dengan air liur sebelum menggosok kejantanan Naruto dengan tangannya.

Tidak sabaran dengan sikap _gentle_ sang _daddy_ , Naruto meremas surai _raven_ sang Uchiha. Ia menggerakan kepala Sasuke naik dan turun, memanjakan dirinya sendiri. Terpaksa di saat seperti itu, Sasuke melonggarkan tenggorokannya. Ia membiarkan Naruto memperkosa mulutnya, dan melampiaskan emosinya di dalam mulutnya. Sasuke hanya bisa menerima ketika kejantanan Naruto yang semakin membengkak di dalam mulutnya membentur dinding-dinding mulutnya.

"Ahhhhnnn _Daddy_ ," racau Naruto, penuh nikmat. Ia semakin semangat membenturkan kejantanannya pada tenggorokan Sasuke, hingga tongsil Sasuke terkenai, dan Sasuke harus ekstra menahan rasa mualnya karena ulah _ukenya_ sendiri. " _Daddy,_ tenggorokanmu nikmat sekali. Kejantanan Naru jadi hangat," suara manja Naruto muncul lagi, membuat Sasuke semakin bergairah. "Ahhnnn, _Daddy_ , hangatkan Naru," Naruto semakin meracau tidak jelas.

Suara merdu Naruto membuat bagian selatan pada tubuh Sasuke semakin sesak. Rasa sesak pada bagian celana Sasuke membuat sang Uchiha mengambil keputusan untuk membuka celananya. Ia menurunkan celana dan boxernya, membiarkan bagian bawah tubuhnya terbuka bebas, ketika hanya kemeja yang tidak terkancingkan saja yang menutupi bagian atasnya. Sasuke megenggam kejantanannya sendiri, memijat kejantanannya, menurukan tangannya naik dan turun, ketika matanya terus menatap ekspresi Naruto yang sangat _berbahaya,_ seolah sengaja membuat Sasuke meledak, walaupun hanya melewati ekspresi.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, membayangkan lubang hangat yang siap kapan saja untuknyalah yang kini sedang memainkan kejantanannya. Walaupun hanya dengan hayalan gila mengenai lubang Naruto, Sasuke sudah merasa berada di dalam surga. Sasuke pun membuka matanya. Ia sudah tidak tahan. Ia harus melakukannya sekarang juga. Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto yang ada pada kepalanya, mengendalikan Naruto yang siap-siap akan meledak di dalam mulutnya. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi ketika melihat ekspresi kecewa dan penuh tanda tanya Naruto.

"Bukan hanya kau yang ingin dimanjakan," ujar Sasuke, menjawab kekecewaan Naruto. Suara baritonnya menandakan detik ini dia sama sekali tidak ingin didebat.

"Oh," mulut Naruto membentuk huruf o. "Jadi…?" tanya Naruto, sedikit takut dan ragu dengan ekspresi misterius Sasuke.

"Duduk!" perintah Sasuke pada Naruto yang kini setengah terbaring. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berubah menjadi ditaktor.

Sebagai anak baik dan penurut tentu Naruto langsung menuruti perintah _daddy-nya._ Ia tahu _daddy-nya_ sedang ada di dalam masalah yang sama dengan dirinya. Naruto melihat Sasuke melepas kemejanya, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya, membiarkan punggungnya yang tidak terbungkus mencium lantai pipa. Dengan tatapan setajam elang, Sasuke menggerakan jarinya, meminta Naruto untuk mendekat dan menaiki tubuhnya.

"Kemarilah!" perintah Sasuke.

Sikap dominan Sasuke membuat Naruto seperti kerbau dicocok hidungnya. Dengan perlahan dia merangkak menuju atas tubuh Sasuke. Namun sang Uchiha mencegahnya, ketika mereka berdua akan saling bertatapan wajah.

"Aku tidak ingin kita bertatapan," ujar Sasuke, memberitahu Naruto jika sang adik salah posisi. "Berbaliklah. Belakangi aku!" perintahnya, membuat jantung Naruto mencelos seketika.

Naruto sedikit gugup dikala percintaan pertamanya harus melakukan posisi cukup ekstrim. Ia tidak menyangka _daddy-nya_ akan langsung mengajarkan posisi bercinta yang hanya dilihat Naruto pada film-film porno. Naruto pun berpikir sejenak, menelan ludah, bergumam tidak jelas sebelum merubah posisinya menjadi di atas Sasuke dengan tubuh membelakangi wajah Sasuke. Posisi 69?! Naruto tidak menyangka _daddy-nya_ akan meminta dirinya melakukan posisi ini. Sang pemuda pun meringis, menahan malu.

Kecanggungan terjadi di antara mereka. Sasuke yang menanti Naruto untuk bertindak lebih dahulu, sedangkan Naruto yang menanti aba-aba dari Sasuke.

"Tunggu apa lagi?" suara bariton Sasuke mengusik keheningan di antara mereka. "Apakah kita akan diam seperti ini untuk selamanya?" sinis Sasuke.

"Eh?" gumam Naruto. Sang pemuda menatap ke bawah. "I—iya.."

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan barang kepunyaan Sasuke. Demi Tuhan, kejantanan Sasuke jauh lebih besar darinya?! Naruto menjadi iri dengan kesempurnaan sang Uchiha. Tanpa diketahui Sasuke, sang pemuda mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal dengan kenyataan yang ada dan di depan matanya. Tidak ingin mendapat teguran dari Sasuke, sang pemuda pun mulai menyentuh kejantanan _daddy-nya_ , merasakan keras dan hangatnya benda berurat itu. Naruto berpikir keras untuk memanjakan Sasuke. Yeah, dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Dia harusnya tahu bagaimana caranya membuat laki-laki lainnya merasa nikmat.

Berbekal pengalaman pribadi ketika memanjakan diri sendiri, Naruto mulai memainkan kejantanan Sasuke. Ia meludahi telapak tangannya, kemudian menggosok telapak tangannya pada kejantanan tersebut. Setelah itu, dia mulai mengecup sedikit demi sedikit kejantanan Sasuke, mengelusnya dengan ujung hidung, meransang kejantanan tersebut agar lebih keras dan berdenyut untuknya. Selesai memberi salam kecup pada benda semakin mengeras tersebut, Naruto mulai memainkan lidahnya di atas permukaan kejantanan Sasuke. Ia melingkarkan lidahnya pada kepala penis Sasuke, mengemut kepala kejantanan tersebut, memainkan kejantanan tersebut dengan lidahnya sebelum mengulumnya seperti sebuah permen loli.

"Ya… seperti itu…," desah Sasuke, merasakan kenikmatan dari kemanjaan yang diberikan Naruto. Dari sekian banyak wanita yang pernah tidur dengannya, hanya Naruto yang bisa membuatnya senikmat ini. Padahal, dari gerakan lidah Naruto saja, Sasuke tahu Naruto tidaklah lebih ahli dari Sakura—wanita yang selama ini diakui Sasuke sebagai _partner_ ranjang paling hebat di antara _partner-partner_ lainnya. "Anak pintar…"

Pujian Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin semangat. Perlahan-lahan, Naruto mulai memasukan kejantanan Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya, hingga mencapai setengah. Kejantanan yang terlalu besar itu mengakibatkan gigi Naruto harus bergoresan dengan kulit kejantanan sang Uchiha. Naruto memejamkan matanya, membiasakan bagian dalam mulutnya dengan benda besar itu. Ia terus berusaha memasukan kejantanan yang berdenyut di dalam mulutnya agar bisa masuk secara utuh.

Selagi Naruto memanjakan dirinya, Sasuke pun mulai beraksi. Ia mulai melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda—memanjakan Naruto. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, Sasuke mulai memainkan kejantanan _anaknya._ Tanpa ragu ia mulai memasukan seluruh kejantanan Naruto ke dalam mulutnya, dan tanpa ragu juga Naruto mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, memanjakan dirinya sendiri di dalam mulut _daddy-nya_.

.

.

"Hmmmm…nnnnggggg…. hmmmmm…."

Tubuh Naruto mulai berkeringat hebat dikala keraguan yang sempat terjadi pada dirinya ketika akan mulai memasukan kejantanan Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya berubah dipenuhi geraman dan desahan. Air liur mulai menetes dari sudut bibir Naruto dikala Sasuke terus menghentakan pinggulnya, membuat kejantanannya masuk secara utuh. Pipi Naruto sudah merasa keram disaat Sasuke tidak kunjung memberi dirinya waktu untuk berisitirahat. Rasa precum dari milik sang seme mulai merembes ke dalam alat pengecap Naruto, memberikan rasa getir pada lidah sang uke.

"Mhhhmm.. Sa… Mhmmm.. Da… Daddy…," geram Naruto dikala Sasuke tidak berhenti menggerakan pinggulnya naik dan turun, menyodok mulut Naruto dengan brutal. Namun Naruto tidak mencegah Sasuke. Serangan Sasuke yang membuatnya terasa sekarat, membuat gairahnya berada dipuncak. Terlebih lagi, kejantanannya begitu sangat dimanjakan oleh _daddy-nya._

Sasuke merasakan tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat. Ia merasakan Naruto berusaha mengimbangi permainannya. Sasuke pun tidak jauh panas dari Naruto. Ia terus mengulum kejantanan Naruto, membiarkan kejantanan itu menusuk-nusuk bagian kerongkongannya. Sedangkan tangan Sasuke yang menganggur mulai berulah. Ia mulai bergerak untuk mengelus pantat Naruto dan mencubit, dan memukulnya secara perlahan, membuat geraman kembali terdengar dari bibir Naruto yang membengkak akibat ciuman mereka beberapa puluh menit lalu.

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pantat Naruto, kemudian jari-jarinya bergerak menelusuri perpotongan pipi pantat Naruto, dan bergerak secara pasti menuju ke arah lubang Naruto. Tanpa air liur atau apapun, Sasuke melingkarkan satu jarinya ke arah cincin Naruto, mengetes rasa hangat di luar lubang Naruto hanya dari luar. Ah, hanya dari bagian luar saja, Sasuke sudah dapat membayangkan betapa hangatnya jika dia membenamkan tubuhnya di lubang sempit milik _anaknya_ ini.

Naruto merasa merinding dikala jari Sasuke menyentuh bagian sensitif lainnya dari tubuhnya. Naruto tahu waktu ini akan tiba. Ia tahu jika waktu Sasuke akan memasuki dirinya akan tiba. Naruto memejamkan matanya erat dikala satu buku jari Sasuke mulai memaksa masuk, membuat bagian sempit dari tubuh Naruto untuk terbuka.

"AGH!" kejantanan Sasuke terlepas dari mulut Naruto. Sang pemuda menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan mata berair. "Sakit," kompleinnya. Ia menatap ayahnya yang kini disibukan dengan kejantanan sekaligus lubangnya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, dan menghisap kejantanan Naruto sekeras mungkin, membuat kesadaran Naruto nyaris hilang dikala rasa sakit bercampur rasa nikmat menghantam tubuhnya dalam sekaligus.

.

.

"Ngggg…. Nggggg… Nggg…," Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, dikala Sasuke semakin agresif menghisap kejantanannya, dan jari-jari Sasuke memasuki tubuhnya secara satu-persatu. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada kepalan tangan yang tertempel di lantai pipa itu.

Satu… Dua…

Saat jari pertama Sasuke memasuki lubang anus Naruto, rasa tidak nyaman mulai menghampiri Naruto. Sang pemuda seperti dipaksa untuk membuka diri. Namun, semua bisa dikendalikan ketika Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kejantanannya. Namun lagi, rasa sakit itu kembali datang dikala jari kedua Sasuke memasuki tubuhnya, menyusul jari pertama. Naruto dapat merasakan Sasuke meregangkan kedua jarinya di dalam tubuhnya, dan sengaja mengoles dinding-dindingnya, kemudian memelintir jarinya, membuat lubang Naruto lebih elastis agar bisa menerima sesuatu yang lebih besar.

Naruto sudah tidak dapat terfokus dengan kejantanan _daddy-nya_. Ia terlalu disibukan dengan perasaan yang menghantam tubuhnya. Naruto terus bergumam dan menahan rasa sakitnya, hingga sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka menyentak tubuhnya. Kedua mata Naruto yang berair terbuka dikala jari Sasuke mengenai sesuatu yang nikmat di dalam tubuhnya. Waktu seperti berhenti sesaat. Rasanya Naruto ingin Sasuke kembali mengenai bagian tersebut.

" _Da—Daddy_ … sebelah situ…," pinta Naruto, dan permintaan Naruto tentu saja dimengerti oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke melepas kejantanan Naruto. Ia menatap ekspresi Naruto yang wajahnya memerah dengan senyuman mengejek. "Sudah merasa nikmat, ahn?" ujar Sasuke sembari menghentakan jarinya ke area g-spot Naruto.

"AGH!" ratusan bintang seperti berpijar di sekeliling Naruto. Sang pemuda merasa pusing sekaligus nyaman di saat bersamaan. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya menyerang bagian ternikmat di tubuh Naruto, membuat Naruto kepayahan, hingga kaki Naruto lemas seperti agar.

" _Daddy_ … _Daddy_ … Ya.. itu… sebelah situ… benar… ahnnnnn..," Naruto mengomando Sasuke. Ia yakin walau hanya dari sodokan jari Sasuke, ia bisa ejakulasi. Ia ingin keluar. Perasaan ini cukup dikenal Naruto, ketika….

Sasuke melepas jari-jarinya, membiarkan Naruto mendesah frustasi karena kecewa untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sasuke yang tidak ingin tertinggal dari Naruto, mendorong Naruto. "Duduk!" perintahnya.

Naruto dengan malas mengikuti Sasuke. Ia akan merubah posisinya akan menjadi duduk, ketika Sasuke sudah lebih dulu mendorongnya. Dengan kasar Sasuke mencium Naruto. Sang Uchiha menindih Naruto, dan melepaskan gairahnya melewati ciuman tersebut. Di saat Sasuke sibuk mengobrak-abrik bagian dalam mulut Naruto yang cukup kepayahan, sang Uchiha mengelus-elus paha Naruto, kemudian dia membuka kedua paha itu lebar-lebar. Ia memposisikan dirinya di tengah-tengah paha Naruto, ketika kejantanannya tepat di depan lubang Naruto.

Naruto mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke. Ia melingkarkan dua kakinya pada pinggang Sasuke. Dari posisi seperti ini, ia bisa merasakan gairah Sasuke hanya dari betapa kerasnya kejantanan sang Uchiha ketika menyentuh pipi bokongnya. Sang pemuda pun menarik kepala Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya, dan mencium bibir Sasuke, tidak merasa bosan sama sekali untuk saling melilitkan lidah mereka.

"Kau sudah siap?" peringat Sasuke di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka. "Aku peringatkan, aku sangat besar!" ujar Sasuke, dengan senyuman menyebalkan.

"Brengsek kau narsis!" ujar Naruto, tidak suka dengan sikap sombong Sasuke.

"Bahasa anakku," ujar Sasuke, memperingati Naruto dengan main-main.

"Yes, _Dad,_ " ujar Naruto sembari memasang raut wajah kesal, walaupun mereka masih sibuk saling bercumbu.

Perlahan dan pasti Sasuke mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, memasukan sedikit demi sedikit kejantanannya ke dalam lubang anus Naruto. Di saat kepala kejantanan Sasuke menyentuh bagian dalam lubang Naruto, sang pemuda sudah seperti akan dirobek. Ia menggeleng kepalanya, menghentikan pagutan bibir mereka. Namun, sang Uchiha tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk berkonsentrasi pada kejantanannya. Sasuke menggigit bibir Naruto, mengalihkan perhatian dan rasa sakit Naruto.

"Mhhhhhmmmm… mhhhhhmmmmm," Naruto melepaskan lenguhan rasa sakitnya di dalam mulut Sasuke.

"Ssstttttt..," desis Sasuke, ketika lubang anus Naruto mencengkram kejantanannya dengan erat. "Tenang Naruto. Tenang. Percayalah padaku!" pinta Sasuke. Ia tidak mau aset berharganya hancur karena ulah anaknya sendiri.

"Berbicara itu mudah, Sialan!" Naruto ingin sekali memaki Sasuke yang memiliki ukuran kejantanan tidak wajar (?)

"Bahasa, Naruto!" Sasuke masih saja memikirkan tata-krama di tengah-tengah rasa sakit Naruto.

Kepanikan yang terjadi di dalam tubuh Naruto karena rasa sakit membuat Sasuke memutar otak. Sasuke tidak mungkin membuat Naruto tenang di dalam keadaan seperti ini. Pilihannya, dia harus mencari cara lain untuk melanjutkan aktivitas ini, atau dia membiarkan aset masa depannya remuk. Sasuke meremas paha Naruto. Kemudian dia semakin melebarkan kaki Naruto, dan dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke pun menghentakan seluruh kejantanannya untuk masuk ke dalam lubang anus Naruto, membenamkan seluruh penisnya di dalam tubuh Naruto.

JLEB!

"AGHHHH!" teriak Naruto, dengan air mata yang langsung keluar dari sudut matanya. "Kau membuatnya lecet, _Daddy_!" pekik Naruto dikala Sasuke masih membiasakan diri dengan penyatuan mereka berdua. Naruto dapat merasakan cairan hangat dan kental keluar dari daerah anusnya. Darah. Ia yakin lubangnya telah berdarah karena ulah Sasuke yang seenak jidatnya memasuki dirinya. "Kau membuatnya lu—AHHNNN! _Daddy_ , nikmat sekali!" seru Naruto dikala Sasuke menghentakan penisnya ke daerah prostat Naruto. Menghantam prostat Naruto sekeras mungkin.

Desahan Naruto membuat Sasuke tersenyum puas. "Labil sekali dirimu ini!" sindirnya, mengomentari racauan Naruto.

"Sama saja sepertimu!" di tengah-tengah rasa sakit dan nikmatnya Naruto masih sempat membalas ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menjilat air mata yang membasahi pipi Naruto. _"Like father, like son,_ mhm?" ujarnya.

"Aku tidak suka candaanmu. Kita seperti _incest_ saja!" teriak Naruto, ketika Sasuke menganggap hubungan mereka seperti _real_ anak dan ayah.

"Ah, bukankah kita memang _incest_?" Sasuke menjilat kuping Naruto, mengemut kuping itu, kemudian menggigit-gigit kecil kuping tersebut. "Pasangan _pipa_ apa yang saling bercinta dengan salah satunya menyebut kata _daddy_ ," sindir Sasuke sambil menusukan lidahnya ke dalam lubang telinga Naruto. Memainkan lidahnya di salah satu tempat sensitif Naruto.

"Ngggg..," kali ini Naruto tidak kuasa melawan Sasuke. Tubuhnya terlonjak-lonjak dengan kuat dikala Sasuke mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan keras. Ia tidak peduli punggungnya akan terluka karena tergores lantai pipa yang kasar dan keras.

Sasuke menggeram, semakin semangat memanjakan _anaknya_ dikala kejantanannya dipijat secara telaten oleh lubang Naruto. Sasuke pun sesekali memagutkan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto, kemudian menghiasi daerah-daerah sensitif Naruto dengan bercak warna merah. Selain Situ, tangan-tangan sang Uchiha pun bergerak untuk menyerang puting dada Naruto yang semakin mengeras. Tidak ada satupun di daerah tubuh Naruto yang tidak terjamah oleh sang Uchiha.

"Le.. lebih cepat! Lebih keras! Ahnnn… _Daddy_ … lebih keras!" perintah Naruto, tidak sabaran.

" _As you wish, My Son!"_ goda Sasuke, senang melihat Naruto sudah kehilangan kewarasannya.

Sasuke mengikuti keinginan Naruto. Ia memperkeras gerakannya, menumbuk bagian dalam lubang Naruto, hingga bunyi peraduan daging dan daging di dalam pipa itu pun mulai terdengar, dan bunyi saling beradu bibir memperpanas aktivitas mereka. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa mendesah, menikmati perlakukan Sasuke yang begitu brutal dan agresif memanjakan dirinya.

" _Kinky._ Naruto suka digenjot oleh _daddy-nya_ ," Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya menggoda Naruto yang sudah melayang ke langit ketujuh.

Naruto tidak terima dengan ucapan Sasuke. Orang yang berdosa di tempat ini bukan hanya dirinya saja, melainkan Sasuke juga. " _Daddy_ macam a—ahhhnn.. apa yang menyetubuhi anaknya?!" seru Naruto di tengah-tengah kenikmatan duniawinya. Dia memejamkan matanya erat, menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, ketika Sasuke tidak kunjung berhenti memberi kenikmatan pada seluruh tubuhnya.

"Bukankah aku yang seharusnya bertanya, anak macam apa yang menggoda _daddy-nya_?" balas Sasuke, membalikan pertanyaan Naruto dengan pertanyaan.

"Sialan kau, _Daddy_. Aku akan melaporkan ulahmu pada Mommy Sakura," logika Naruto terkikis. Orang yang berbicara sekarang hanyalah Naruto yang dipenuhi oleh nafsu ingin disetubuhi oleh _daddy-nya._

"Coba saja. Maka _Daddy_ akan memberi hukuman lebih berat dari ini Naruto," Sasuke balik mengancam. Ia menjambak rambut Naruto, mendongakan kepala Naruto, kemudian menjilat tonjolan di leher Naruto, membuat Naruto sedikit tercekik dan tersedak. Sasuke menghisap tonjolan tersebut, menahan aliran nafas Naruto.

Perlakuan Sasuke, kenikmatan dan rasa sakit yang diberi Sasuke membuat Naruto serasa rela mati sekarang juga. Ia hanya bisa merasakan tubuhnya seperti melayang hingga ia takut terjatuh. Alhasil, Naruto memegang pada leher Sasuke seolah-olah takut terjatuh dari mimpi indahnya ini. "Ahnnnn Daddy… Da—nggg.. lebih keras… cepat… _Daddy_.. Kau hebat…," tidak henti-hentinya Naruto memanggil nama Sasuke, memberi Sasuke suara malaikat yang belum pernah sang Uchiha dengar dari _partner_ ranjangnya, termasuk Sakura. Sepertinya, ia tidak akan pernah bosan membuat Naruto _bernyanyi_ untuknya sepanjang malam.

"Katakan permohonannya, Anakku. Tidak sopan memerintah orang tua," ujar Sasuke. Ia merasa gemas dengan tingkah Naruto yang sangat membutuhkan dirinya ini.

"Ahhnnn… katakan dulu, jika lubang anakmu ini lebih enak dari lubang _Mommy_ Sakura," Naruto rupanya masih kukuh untuk tidak mengalah pada Sasuke.

 _Ah,_

 _Anak ini ternyata memiliki rasa cemburu?_

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Sikap Naruto sangat menarik perhatiannya. Tidak disangka dibalik kepolosan Naruto menyimpan suatu keahlian untuk mengimbangi _permainan_ Sasuke.

"Katakan, _Daddy_!" perintah Naruto, tidak suka jika Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Berbaliklah!" Sasuke tidak menjawab permintaan Naruto, melainkan menghentikan aktivitasnya, dan menggerakan tubuh Naruto agar berbalik, dan melakukan posisi _doggy style._

Naruto menggeram kesal pada sikap Sasuke yang _bossy_. Tetapi, Naruto masih saja patuh. Ia mengikuti keinginan Sasuke, dan kini tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke, dengan kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Tidak memakai aba-aba lagi, Sasuke menaiki tubuh Naruto dari belakang sekaligus memasukan kembali kejantanannya ke dalam lubang anus Naruto. Ia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, menghentaknya dengan ritme lebih cepat, membuat tubuh Naruto lebih terlonjak-lonjak. Dari posisi ini, rasanya seluruh bagian di dalam lubang Naruto seperti terkena kejantanan Sasuke. Kejantanan Sasuke seperti memasuki dirinya secara utuh.

Naruto mencakar lantai pipa, membuat tanda di lantai tersebut. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, menahan segala macam perasaan yang merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya, seiring gerakan Sasuke. "Ahnnnn… _Daddy_ … Sa—Sasuke… Ahnnn.. Sasuke…," Naruto tidak kuasa menahan desahannya. Ia sudah tidak peduli dan tidak khawatir jika seseorang yang berjalan ke arah taman ini akan mendengar suara aneh-aneh di dalam taman. Ia tidak peduli jika suatu saat nanti orang-orang akan berpikir jika ada hantu di taman ini karena suara aneh tersebut.

Sasuke menggigit pundak Naruto, memberi tanda gigitan sangat besar pada pundak _tan_ itu. "Anak nakal ingin mengalahkan _mommy-nya_ , ya?" tanya Sasuke selagi peluh membasahi tubuhnya. "Tapi memang benar," Sasuke merubah ritme permainannya menjadi sebuah hentakan yang terputus-putus. "Lubang," Sasuke menghentakan pinggulnya dengan keras, sengaja menabrak prostat Naruto sekeras mungkin. "—dan tubuhmu," Sasuke kembali menghentakan penisnya ke dalam lubang Naruto. "Jauh lebih bergairah," Sasuke mengeluarkan nyaris seluruh kejantanannya. "Dibandingkan," Sasuke menarik nafas. _"Mommy-mu!"_ dalam satu kali hentakan Sasuke memasuki kembali lubang Naruto.

Pengakuan Sasuke yang begitu frontal dan cara Sasuke memainkan kejantanannya membuat Naruto nyaris keluar sekarang juga. Naruto harus ekstra menahan diri agar tidak keluar dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan Sasuke, dan membuat sedikit penderitaan bagi Naruto. Terlebih lagi tangan Sasuke yang berada di kejantanannya menutup lubang kecil di ujung kejantanan Naruto, sedikitpun tidak mempersilahkan Naruto untuk keluar sekarang.

"Ahhhnnnn… nggg.. mhmmmm…," Naruto ingin sekali meledak setiap Sasuke menyodok prostatnya. Sasuke memang sempurna. Bahkan di dalam permainan seperti ini, sang Uchiha memiliki nilai seratus.

" _Daddy_ akan memberimu _reward_ karena kau lebih hebat dari _Mommy-mu_ ," racau Sasuke yang sudah dipenuhi kabut nafsu dan hanya memikirkan kenikmatan dirinya sendiri beserta kenikmatan Naruto. "Ah, Naruto lubangmu sungguh nikmat," Sasuke memuji Naruto. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika serangannya pada lubang Naruto membuat lubang sang pemuda lecet.

" _Daddy,_ a—aku ingin keluar..," bisik Naruto, ketika dia tidak tahan lagi. Tangan Sasuke yang naik turun di kejantanannya membuat dirinya jauh lebih menggila. Bahkan jari-jari Sasuke yang berada di putingnya pun turut merepotkan bagi pertahanan Naruto.

"Sebentar lagi…," Sasuke tidak mau menghentikan permainannya sekarang. Ia merubah posisi Naruto menjadi miring, dan mulai mengangkat salah satu kaki Naruto ke pundaknya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang terkesan sangat liar. Ia melihat rambut raven sang Uchiha kini acak-acakan, ketika mata Sasuke dipenuhi oleh kabut nafsu. Namun, kesan liar tersebut tidaklah membuat Sasuke kehilangan ketampanannya. Sasuke semakin terlihat menawan, terlebih ketika peluh membuat tubuh Sasuke yang tersinari sinar lampu taman terlihat mengkilap.

Ingin menyentuh Sasuke, Naruto memaksakan diri untuk merubah posisinya kembali menjadi berhadap-hadapan dengan sang Uchiha. Ia menarik Sasuke, memagutkan bibirnya dengan Sasuke, menyentuh punggung Sasuke, kemudian meremas bokong Sasuke. Naruto ingin menyentuh seluruh tubuh Sasuke. Ia ingin merasakan tubuh _daddy-nya_ untuk… terakhir kalinya. Tiba-tiba, tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke yang sudah tersilap oleh nafsu, Naruto meneteskan air matanya.

"Sekarang…," geram Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Iapun mencakar punggung Sasuke, melepas segala hasrat di dalam tubuhnya dengan sekali ledakan yang membuat cipratan keras cairan cinta ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Sasuke pun menyusul Naruto. Sang pemuda tanpa sungkan melepaskan hasratnya di dalam tubuh Naruto, membanjiri lubang Naruto dengan cairan kental yang penuh dan secara perlahan mulai merembes keluar.

Kedua pemuda inipun ambruk setelah menikmati aktivitas hebat mereka.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang baru saja membenai diri melirikan matanya ke arah Naruto. Ia melihat punggung Naruto yang sedang sibuk merapihkan pakaiannya. Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto, kemudian memeluk Naruto yang sibuk menggerutu tentang kancing kemejanya dari belakang. Ia mengecup pundak Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang. Entah mengapa, hari ini adalah hari paling bahagia untuknya. Bukan karena kabar pertunangannya tetapi karena rasa cintanya pada Naruto yang juga dibalas oleh Naruto dengan sangat baik.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku," Sasuke mengelus perut Naruto. Satu ronde bersama Naruto tidaklah cukup untuknya. Ia ingin lagi menikmati malam ini bersama Naruto.

Naruto berhenti bergerak untuk sejenak. Ia menatap tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Naruto menyentuh tangan tersebut, mengelusnya, kemudian melepas pelukan Sasuke. Naruto membalikan badan, dan menatap sang Uchiha dengan serius. _"Daddy,"_ ujar Naruto dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Ya?"

"Anggap saja kita tidak melakukan apapun. Lupakan semuanya…," ujar Naruto, seolah sengaja menghempaskan Sasuke dari langit ke tujuh pada dasar neraka.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan permintaan Naruto.

Naruto mengelus pipi Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Aku memang mencintai dirimu, tetapi _Daddy_ , aku sama sekali tidak berniat bersama dirimu," dusta Naruto.

Saat Sasuke masih mencerna ucapannya, Naruto mengambil jasnya, kemudian membalut bagian atas tubuhnya dengan memakai jas. Ia yang sudah berpakaian cukup lengkap beranjak pergi dari pipa itu. Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya secara terseok-seok, menahan sakit, untuk pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Ini memang tidak adil bagi Sasuke…

Ini memang terdengar sangat konyol…

Tetapi…

Naruto sudah membuat keputusan…

Hubungan _Daddy_ dan anak ini tidak bisa diteruskan…

Hubungan seperti ini hanyalah akan membawa malapetaka…

Sehingga…

Tekad Naruto untuk bersama keluarga barunya…

Untuk mengakhiri hubungan tidak sehat ini…

Adalah keputusan terakhir.

.

.

.

Satu-persatu mobil mewah mulai berhenti di depan kediaman Uchiha. Para pria dan wanita memasuki kediaman Fugaku dengan pakaian mewah mereka. Sesekali para tamu Uchiha itu saling menyapa, dan bercengkrama sebelum memasuki lebih dalam kediaman Uchiha. Ya, pada tanggal 10 Juli akhirnya, acara pertunangan Sasuke dan Sakura pun diadakan di dalam kediaman Uchiha, dengan konsep yang sangat mewah, hingga beberapa artis dan model papan atas—kenalan Sakura—datang untuk memberi ucapan selamat pada sepasang manusia yang seharusnya paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Dari balik jendela kamar, Naruto melihat semua keramaian itu. Ia melihat betapa ramainya pesta untuk pertunangan Sasuke yang secara sepakat dan waktu cepat—demi Naruto—akan diadakan di kediaman Uchiha. Iapun menutup tirai jendela, kemudian melangkah pergi—menjauhi jendela—menuju sebuah koper yang sudah dia sediakan di atas kasur. Dia duduk di atas kasur, samping koper itu. Naruto menatap koper tersebut, kemudian akan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan sosok pemuda bersurai _raven_ memasuki kamar.

"Apakah memang harus berangkat sekarang?" tanya Itachi, dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca—entah sedih atau terlihat cemas. "Tidakkah lebih baik kau mengatakan semuanya pada Sasuke. Jika kau ingin, aku bisa mengatakan sesuatu pada Keluarga Namikaze agar menunda keberangkatanmu," ujar Itachi, memberi usul pada Naruto. Ia bisa meminta Kyuubi untuk menunda keberangkatan mereka, atau… Itachi bisa saja mengantar Naruto ke Kediaman Namikaze. Ya, setidaknya Itachi memiliki alasan untuk berkunjung ke Kediaman Namikaze di Inggris sana.

Naruto tersenyum tipis kemudian menggeleng lemah. "Tidak perlu, Kak Tachi," jawabnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan _daddy_ , _Tou-san, Kaa-san_ di malam ini _,"_ ujarnya. Ekspresinya nampak sangat tertekan. "Malam ini harus menjadi malam paling bahagia untuk _daddy_ karena…," mata Naruto menerawang. "Hanya tanggal ini yang bisa aku ingat sebagai ikatan kami berdua, ketika aku tidak bisa memanggilnya _daddy_ lagi."

Itachi hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan pandangan miris. Ia mengerti dengan pasti perasaan Naruto. Ia tahu dengan pasti perkelahian di dalam batin Naruto. Tidak perlu menjadi seorang Uchiha untuk mengetahui betapa sayangnya Naruto pada Sasuke, namun tidak perlu menjadi seorang Einstein juga untuk mengetahui ketabuan rasa kasih sayang Naruto pada Sasuke. Demi kebahagiaan Sasuke, Naruto memilih jalan yang terjal, mengorbankan perasaannya hanya untuk melihat Sasuke baik-baik saja. Hal ini dilakukannya karena Naruto tahu, efeknya dia bersikap egois, jika dia memaksakan kehendaknya pada Sasuke. Well, nasib Naruto tidak jauh berbeda dari Itachi. Layaknya seorang Itachi yang juga sedang bingung apakah harus melepas Kyuubi atau tidak untuk masa depan Kyuubi sendiri.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" tanya Itachi. "Setidaknya ini pelukan terakhir untukmu."

Naruto tersenyum, menganggukan kepalanya, dan dengan cepat Itachi mendekat ke arah Naruto. Kemudian memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Ia menarik Naruto dari atas kasur, dan melampiaskan rasa kasih sayangnya sebagai seorang kakak tanpa rasa malu pada Naruto. Kasih sayangnya yang tidak bisa dia lampiaskan pada Sasuke, ketika sang Uchiha kedua sudah terlalu dewasa dan sulit diatur di umurnya yang menginjak kepala dua.

Kehangatan pelukan Itachi merambat di seluruh tubuh Naruto. Namun, rasa hangat itu membuat lubang di dalam hati Naruto semakin menganga. Kelembutan tidak terkira dari Itachi membuat Naruto tidak kuasa menahan air matanya. Ia tidak ingin pergi dari kediaman ini. Ia ingin tetap tinggal di kediaman ini, walaupun secanggung apapun dirinya jika dia tinggal di dalam kediaman ini. Namun, rasa takut untuk menghadapi perasaannya sendiri, membuat Naruto memilih untuk mundur, dan menjaga jarak dari hal yang bisa membuatnya lebih terluka. Ia hanya ingin hidup biasa saja, dan bersikap biasa saja ketika bertemu Sasuke.

"Aku mencintainya…," gumam Naruto. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Itachi, melampiaskan kesedihannya pada sang kakak. Naruto mengakui segalanya pada Itachi. "Aku mencintai _daddy-ku_ sendiri," bisik Naruto, seolah cintanya yang terdengar polos itu penuh dengan dosa.

"Aku tahu…," Itachi sudah mengira jika Naruto memiliki perasaan yang lebih pada Sasuke hanya dari sikap Naruto pada Sasuke selama ini.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku tidak bisa terus bertahan, dan memilih untuk pergi..," bisik Naruto, merasa bersalah karena belum membalas budi pada Keluarga Uchiha, terutama kepada kedua orang tua angkatnya. "Aku takut Kak Tachi. Aku takut melihatnya bahagia tanpa diriku," lirih Naruto, dengan isakan tangis. "Maafkan aku."

"Aku mengerti Naruto… aku mengerti..," Itachi mengusap punggung Naruto. "Sekarang, aku harap kau pun mulai mengejar kebahagiaanmu, dan mencari sesuatu yang lebih bermakna bagi dirimu," lanjutnya. "Karena… hanya melihatmu bahagialah yang sekarang ini kami harapkan…," Itachi pun mengurai pelukan mereka, kemudian tersenyum sembari menatap lembut Naruto. Sang pemuda menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Naruto. "Berhentilah menangis, dan jadilah Naruto yang penuh semangat kembali!" Itachi mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. "Kau kuat. Kau selalu memenangkan pertarungan, dan hari ini merupakan pertarungan terbesarmu. Melawan dirimu sendiri. Kau harus bisa memenangkannya Naruto."

Demi membahagiakan kakak pertamanya, sesakit apapun hatinya ketika dia menarik bibirnya hingga membentuk senyuman akan Naruto lakukan. Walaupun sesedih apapun, dirinya harus terlihat baik-baik saja, dan memberi kebahagiaan pada kakak pertamanya. Ya, setidaknya dengan senyuman ini, dia dapat sedikit membalas kebaikan kakaknya yang telah meminjamkan bahunya untuk kesedihannya.

 _Terima kasih, Kak Tachi…_

Di dalam hari Naruto pun selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaan kakak pertamanya.

.

.

.

Hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari paling bahagia bagi Sasuke, namun pikirannya sama sekali tidak pada tempatnya. Walaupun berpuluh-puluh tamu terus mengucapkan selamat pada Sasuke, sang pemuda tidak kuasa memperlihatkan aura dinginnya. Ia sama sekali tidak di dalam _mood_ untuk berpesta. Pikirannya terusik dengan sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang sejak tadi tidak memunculkan batang hidungnya. Apa maksud Naruto? Apakah dia menghindari pesta? Ah, kenapa Sasuke harus bertanya tentang itu?! Ya, tentu saja Naruto akan menghindari sesuatu yang akan menyakitinya! Dasar bodoh!

Setelah selesai berbincang-bincang dengan sahabatnya, Sakura melangkah menuju Sasuke. Gadis yang dibalut oleh gaun tanpa potongan lengan, dengan panjang gaun hingga semata kaki itu mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "Sasuke, sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai,"ujar Sakura, meminta Sasuke untuk ikut dengannya, ke tempat peresmian acara pertunangan mereka.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, menilai dandanan Sakura di malam ini. Sungguh cantik. Sangat cantik. Tetapi, entah kenapa Sasuke sama sekali tidak berhasrat untuk memuji Sakura. Ia hanya bisa melempar pandangannya ke arah tangga sebelum mengangguk dan mengikuti Sakura. Sial. Hidup Sasuke sekarang ini hanya dipenuhi oleh sosok pemuda berambut pirang itu.

.

.

.

Sambil megandeng Sasuke, Sakura menghampiri kedua orang tuanya. Dengan senyuman merekah karena dia menjadi putri satu malam, Sakura tampak sangat bangga telah menggandeng pemuda setampan kekasihnya. Namun, sesenang apapun Sakura, dia tidak bisa menyangkal, jika pemuda di sampingnya tidak terlihat menikmati dengan pesta ini. Sasuke lebih terlihat berpikir kemana-mana, ketimbang menyambut tamu pesta yang mayoritas teman-teman Sakura, dan juga teman Sasuke di masa sekolah.

"Ayah, aku telah menemukan Sasuke," ujar Sakura ketika berhadapan dengan kedua orang tuanya, dan Fugaku—Mikoto.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai saja acaranya," ujar ayah dari Sakura. Ia meminta Sasuke dan Sakura untuk mengikutinya.

Sakura melepas pelukannya pada lengan Sasuke. Ia mengikuti ayahnya, ketika Sasuke hanya terpaku di tempat. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke. Ia melihat Sasuke mulai melangkah, melewati dirinya, kemudian menghadang langkah ayah Sakura.

"Tuan Haruno, _Tou-san, Kaa-san_ bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Sasuke menatap ayah Sakura dengan ekspresi serius. Ia meminta ayah dan ibunya juga untuk ikut berbicara dengannya. Melihat sikap Sasuke yang seperti ini, membuat Sakura tidak enak perasaan.

 _Ada apa dengan Sasuke?_

Firasat Sakura tidak nyaman ketika melihat kekalutan di wajah Sasuke.

.

.

.

Tanpa Sakura, sepasang suami istri Haruno, dan Uchiha masuk ke dalam ruang baca Fugaku—tempat yang cukup strategis untuk mereka berlima, ketika akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Sasuke meminta keempat orang dewasa di hadapannya untuk duduk. Sedangkan dirinya hanya berdiri, dan menatap keempat orang itu dengan wajah tegang. Ada apa lagi dengan anak ini? Bukankah ini saatnya mereka untuk memulai acara? Seluruh orang di dalam tempat itu saling pandang. Firasat mereka mengatakan jika akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diduga-duga, dan sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ini saatnya dia berbicara, dan memberi pengertian pada keempat orang di hadapannya. Ia sudah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk memilih sesuatu yang dianggapnya dapat membahagiakan dirinya sendiri. "Sebelumnya saya ucapkan kata maaf," ujar Sasuke mulai membuka pembicaraan. Mikoto meremas tangan Fugaku, firasat buruknya semakin besar ketika melihat gelagat tubuh Sasuke yang tidak biasanya. "Karena saya tidak bisa melanjutkan pertunangan ini," ujar Sasuke dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"A—apa maksudmu Sasuke?!" kepala keluarga Haruno membuka-tutup mulutnya, tidak mengerti dengan keputusan mendadak Sasuke. Ini keputusan gila dan sangat memalukan bagi kedua belah pihak keluarga.

"Kau jangan bercanda, Sasuke! Tidakkah kau lihat para tamu sudah datang dan siap menyambut hubungan kalian berdua? Apa kata orang jika kau membatalkan acaramu sekarang? Ini pilihanmu, kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan pilihanmu!" ujar Fugaku. Walaupun dia selalu memanjakan anak-anaknya, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak pernah mendidik anaknya untuk tidak bertanggung jawab pada pilihan mereka sendiri.

Sasuke tahu jika keputusannya adalah keputusan yang paling bodoh. Keputusan yang telah dibuatnya ini, bukanlah hanya akan membuat Sakura merasa sakit hati, melainkan membuat Keluarga Sakura dan keluarganya malu. Namun, dia tidak bisa terus melasungkan pernikahan ini jika perasaannya tidaklah ada pada Sakura. Ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Bukan ini yang selama ini dia cari. Hal yang dia cari adalah hal yang selalu ada di sisinya, tetapi tidak pernah dia pedulikan.

Naruto.

"—Karena aku mencoba untuk bertanggung jawab, hingga aku mengatakan semua ini," jawab Sasuke dengan pasti. "Aku tidak akan menikah, jika _anakku_ tidak mengizinkannya. Selain pada Sakura, akupun memiliki tanggung jawab pada perasaan seseorang. Selain itu, akupun memiliki tanggung jawab pada diriku sendiri. Terhadap rasa kasih sayangku pada Naruto," ujar Sasuke, dengan sejujur-jujurnya, dan terdengar sangat egois. Ia tidak dapat lagi menutupi perasaannya pada Naruto.

"SASUKE!" bentak Fugaku. Wajahnya memerah karena pengakuan gila Sasuke.

Sepasang suami-istri Haruno menatap Sasuke jijik sekaligus muak. Dari ucapan Sasuke yang sangat protektif pada Naruto, siapapun pasti menduga jika perasaan Sasuke pada Naruto bukanlah perasaan biasa. Sasuke seperti sosok manusia yang tidak ingin kehilangan pasangannya. Sasuke seperti seorang kekasih yang meminta cintanya. Oh, Tuhan… kepala Keluarga Haruno hanya bisa menggeleng pelan, ketika melihat tingkah calon tunangan anaknya.

Sasuke membungkukan tubuhnya, meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pertunangan ini. Setelah aku pikir-pikir, pertunangan ini hanya akan membawa bencana pada aku dan Sakura jika terus dilanjutkan karena… diriku yang belum pasti pada perasaanku sendiri," ujar Sasuke. Dia tidak dapat terus membohongi dirinya sendiri, jika dia bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Naruto.

"KAU TIDAK BISA SEENAKNYA! KAU PIKIR SAKU—

"Pergilah…," Fugaku siap menghentikan kemarahan ayah dari Sakura.

"A—apa?" seluruh orang di tempat itu menatap Fugaku, tidak mengerti dengan keputusan Fugaku. Bahkan Sasuke pun menatap ayahnya seolah Fugaku adalah orang sangat asing bagi dirinya. Ia tidak mengira sang ayah akan memberi keputusan secepat ini.

Fugaku memijat pelipisnya. Ia seharusnya sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Sudah sejak dulu Sasuke tidak pernah menjalin hubungan secara serius dengan seseorang hanya karena Naruto. Seharusnya kemarin dia menanyakan dengan pasti keinginan Sasuke. Ia tidak langsung menyetujui lamaran ini. Oleh karena itu, ini murni karena kesalahannya juga, dan Fugaku harus menerima konsekuensinya karena menjadi seorang ayah yang salah mendidik anaknya, hingga tidak bertanggung jawab, dan bersifat labil seperti ini.

"Kejarlah, Naruto, dan bawa dia kembali," ujar Fugaku. Sekiranya dia ingin anak angkatnya kembali ke kediamannya.

"A—ayah," Mikoto masih belum memahami keinginan Fugaku.

Dari tatapan Fugaku, Sasuke dapat melihat keseriusan sekaligus ekspresi merasa bersalah. "Ayah telah gagal mendidik dirimu sebagai pria _gentle_. Oleh karena itu, segala resiko biar ayah yang tanggung…," ujar Fugaku. Ia sudah siap menerima cacian dari orang-orang di sekitarnya karena ulah anaknya yang bodoh ini.

"Tetapi ayah—

"Cepat pergi!" Fugaku jengah karena Sasuke tidak kunjung pergi.

Sasuke menghela nafas ketika mendengar perintah ayahnya yang tidak jelas. "Iya. Aku akan pergi. Tetapi, aku harus pergi kemana? Memang Naruto kemana?"

"….," Fugaku baru menyadari jika Sasuke belum mengetahui kepergian Naruto. Ia menatap Mikoto yang menganggukan kepalanya, mempersilahkan Fugaku untuk menjelaskan perihal kepergian Naruto. "Keluarga aslinya telah menjemputnya, dan malam ini dia akan berangkat," ujar Fugaku.

"A—apa? Apa maksud kalian?" lagi-lagi Sasuke harus dikejutkan dengan kabar tidak enak didengar ini.

.

.

.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke berlari ke arah garasi. Ia melonggarkan dasi dan melepas jasnya. Seluruh tamu yang hadir pada acara pestanya, menatap dirinya dengan awas. Ada apa dengan Uchiha? Kenapa dia berlari secara tergesa-gesa seperti itu? Sasuke nyaris tiba di depan pintu garasi dan akan menekan tombol di depan pintu itu, ketika Sakura berhasil mengejarnya. Dengan terengah-engah, Sakura menatap Sasuke, meminta penjelasan tentang kepergian Sasuke.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura, ketika Sasuke baru saja membuka pintu garasi.

Sasuke membalikan badan, dan menatap Sakura. Sepertinya sang gadis belum tahu mengenai keputusan Sasuke. Sang Uchiha merasa sangat bersalah. Ia seharusnya tidak melibatkan Sakura pada masalah ini. Walaupun Sakura manja, dan sedikit kasar, tetapi Sakura adalah gadis terbaik yang pernah Sasuke kenal. Sakura selalu memperhatikan dirinya, walaupun jadwal Sakura sebagai seorang model sangat padat. Mengingat sifat Sakura selama ini, membuat Sasuke tidak enak hati. Namun, Sasuke tidak dapat melanjutkan pertunangan ini. Ia membutuhkan Naruto sekarang ini. Hanya membutuhkan Naruto.

"Maaf Sakura…," bisik Sasuke, "Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pertunangan ini," pada akhirnya, setiap cerita cinta segitiga pasti akan ada satu korban yang ditumbalkan.

Sakura menutup mulutnya yang terbuka cukup lebar. Ia tidak percaya Sasuke akan memutus hubungan mereka di acara sepenting ini. Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Kenapa dirinya berubah pikiran? Apakah terjadi sesuatu di dalam sana? Sakura merasa menyesal karena tidak memaksa masuk, ketika Sasuke memintanya untuk menunggu diluar. Sial. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto?

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau membatalkan acara pertunangan kita, ketika acara sedang berlangsung?!" Sakura tidak terima diperlakukan sekejam ini. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk dijadikan bahan pembicaraan sebagai wanita yang ditinggal seorang pria pada hari pertunangannya. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini semua padaku, Sasuke," Sakura memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke. "Kau jangan bercanda. Sekarang kita kembalilah ke dalam."

Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura dengan perlahan. "Aku tidak bisa Sakura," bisik Sasuke. "Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita, ketika hubungan kita hanyalah sebatas rekan ranjang bagi…," Sasuke menghela nafas. "Diriku."

PLAK!

Tamparan yang sangat keras mendarat sangat mulus di pipi Sasuke.

"Kau bajingan!" dengan mata nanar Sakura menatap Sasuke. "KAU BAJINGAN SASUKE!" teriak Sakura, ketika cairan bening mulai membasahi pipinya. Ia tidak kuasa menahan air matanya. Air mata yang seharusnya tidak boleh dia perlihatkan di hadapan laki-laki bajingan seperti Sasuke.

Dengan senyuman seringan angin, Sasuke mengelus pipinya. Ia tidak merasa tersinggung dengan tamparan itu. Tamparan yang diberikan Sakura untuk dirinya tidaklah sesakit perasaan Sakura sekarang ini. "Setelah ini, kau boleh memukulku sebanyak yang kau mau. Bahkan kaupun boleh membunuhku," ujar Sasuke sebelum melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Sakura di dalam rasa sakit hatinya yang sangat mendalam.

Entah apa yang terjadi setelah semua ini selesai!

Entah esok hari Sasuke akan memiliki title baru sebagai pria brengsek di dunia…

Atau entah esok hari Sasuke baik-baik saja.

Tidak ada yang menjamin semuanya….

Termasuk Sasuke dan Sakura sendiri.

Entah kenapa… ketika Sasuke memilih untuk dibunuh hanya untuk mengejar anak itu, membuat Sakura merasa kehilangan. Sangat kehilangan.

.

.

.

Baru saja Naruto memasuki bandara Konoha Internasional, dia sudah disambut oleh beberapa pria berpakaian serba hitam. Naruto diminta untuk mengikuti mereka, dan dia dibawa ke dalam sebuah tempat khusus yang sepertinya hanya ada para pria berjas hitam layaknya para eksekutif dan orang-orang populer di dalamnya. Naruto menghela nafas. _Well_ , melihat keluarga aslinya, sepertinya dia tidaklah bisa mengelak, jika dia harus terbiasa dengan tata krama, atau aturan-aturan yang mengekang.

"Silahkan masuk!" salah satu pria berpakaian hitam membuka pintu kaca di hadapan Naruto, kemudian mempersilahkan Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat sofa, tv plasma, serta kulkas, dan berbagai macam alat santai untuk menghabiskan waktu. Naruto duduk di atas sofa, kemudian menatap sekitar. Ini ruang tunggu VVIP, ya? Naruto menyamankan tubuhnya. Ia tetap fokus pada keputusannya, ketika pintu kaca itu terbuka, kemudian sepasang suami istri, serta dua sosok anak memasuki ruangan itu dengan senyuman lebar. Mereka menghampiri Naruto, kemudian memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat, memperlihatkan dengan jelas rasa rindu mereka.

Pada akhirnya, keluarga Naruto pun berkumpul, dengan utuh.

.

.

.

Koper Naruto sudah akan diangkut oleh para penjaga Keluarga Namikaze. Sekarang Naruto sudah berada di luar ruangan VVIP, mempersiapkan keberangkatannya. Ia sudah menetapkan dirinya untuk berangkat malam ini tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia yakin sekarang ini pasti Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berbahagia, dan Sasuke tidak akan menyadari mengenai ketidakberadaannya di tempat itu. Hati Naruto terasa tertusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Ia merasa sangat sakit, ketika membayangkan dirinya ditinggal oleh Sasuke. Ah, tetapi untuk apa dia terus membayangkan pemuda itu? Bukankah masa depan yang lebih baik sudah siap di hadapannya?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kak?" tanya Konan, ketika wajah Naruto terlihat murung.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin adiknya semakin banyak bertanya perihal hubungannya dengan Sasuke. "Aku tidak menyangka kalian berdua juga merupakan adik-adikku," ujar Naruto dengan senyuman tipis. "Jika tahu seperti itu, maka aku tidak akan mentraktir kalian di tempat murahan seperti kedai ramen," lanjut Naruto. Tidak menyangka pertemuan dirinya dengan adik-adiknya harus di tempat seperti itu.

Deidara dan Konan hanya nyengir kuda ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto, mereka berdua tidak keberatan jika acara pertemuan mereka bertiga harus diulang lagi. Diulang di tempat mahal!

Naruto dan kedua adiknya terhanyut di dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing selagi mereka menanti kedua orang tua mereka yang akan mengurus keberangkatan mereka. Naruto yang duduk di sebuah kursi yang disediakan oleh pihak bandara menatap kedua adiknya yang ternyata bisa diam jika tidak ada topik yang akan dibicarakan. Baru saja Naruto akan mengecek ponselnya karena suasana mulai terasa membosankan, tiba-tiba Konan angkat bicara.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Kak?" tanya Konan, membuat Naruto berhenti bergerak untuk sesaat.

"Dia harus yakin karena jika tidak, maka akulah yang akan menyeretnya pergi ke rumah kita," suara arogan dan terdengar berat tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Naruto dan kedua adiknya.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya. Ia melihat sosok Kyuubi baru saja datang dengan memakai kaca mata merah, serta hoody berwarna hitam. Dilihat dari gelagat Kyuubi, terlihat sekali sang pemuda berusaha menutupi dirinya dari para fans yang akhir-akhir ini semakin menggila. Kyuubi mendekat ke arah Naruto, kemudian meminta Konan untuk berdiri, memberi tempat duduknya yang berada di samping Naruto.

"Oh, Tuhan! Kyu—sial! Seharusnya aku sadar jika kau adalah kakakku, hanya dari marga," Naruto tertawa ketika menyadari kebodohannya. Demi apa… seharusnya dia sadar sejak jati dirinya kebongkar, jika dia pun memiliki ikatan dengan kekasih Itachi.

"Senang kepintaranmu akhirnya tumbuh," Kyuubi tersenyum miring.

Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Mhm… jadi kalian saudara-saudaraku. Kak Kyuu itu kakakku. Dei, adik pertamaku. Konan adalah adik keduaku, dan…," gumam Naruto, mulai mempelajari silsilah keluarga kecilnya. Kemudian dia berpikir sejenak. Sepertinya ada yang kurang. Ada seseorang yang seharusnya sejak tadi hadir, tetapi tidak pernah Naruto lihat sekalipun. "Dimana Nagato? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi…," Naruto mengingat sosok anak kecil yang selalu saja muncul jika dia sedih dan mengagetkannya. Yeah, kenapa pada saat seperti ini sosok itu tidak hadir?

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat ketiga anak Namikaze saling pandang dengan ekspresi heran. Bahkan Naruto dapat merasakan wajah Kyuubi yang tertutupi itu mulai memucat. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa semuanya menatap dirinya seperti Naruto ini orang gila? Naruto menatap satu-persatu saudaranya, ketika saudara-saudaranya juga hanya bisa saling memberi kode, meminta salah satu dari mereka untuk menjelaskan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"A—apa maksud kakak?" tanya Konan, tidak mengerti.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ya, Nagato! Anak itu selalu mengagetkan aku, dan muncul di saat aku ingin sendiri. Ngomong-ngomong dia dimana?"

"Kak jangan bercanda…," gumam Deidara. Suaranya bergetar, terdengar tidak suka dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Bercanda apanya?" dahi Naruto mengerut. Untuk apa dia bercanda di saat seperti ini?

"Kakak tidak mungkin bertemu dengan Nagato," gumam Konan, memastikan jika Naruto tidaklah sedang membuat lelucon karena lelucon seperti ini sungguh tidak lucu bagi mereka, terutama Kyuubi.

"Hah, tidak mungkin?" Naruto semakin heran dengan ucapan adiknya. "Memang ada apa dengan Nagato?"

"Nagato tidak mungkin ada karena dia meninggal akibat kecelakaan beberapa tahun silam," jawab Deidara, membuat suhu di sekitar Naruto langsung turun secara drastis.

Naruto belum dapat mencerna informasi yang baru saja diperoleh olehnya. "Tidak mungkin. Aku benar-benar berbicara dengannya. Bahkan, dia sempat memberi pesan untuk Kak Kyuu..," ujar Naruto. Ini tidak masuk akal. Ia masih belum percaya pada ucapan adik-adiknya. Pasti adik-adiknya hanya ingin mengusilinya saja.

Deidara dan Konan menggeleng pelan.

"Dia memintaku menyampaikan pesan ini..," ujar Naruto, mulai menceritakan setiap pertemuannya dengan Nagato; dari awal mereka bertemu hingga pada saat mereka bertemu di dalam kamar mandi.

 **Flashback**

" _Bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu…," seringai bahagia tersirat di wajah Nagato, ketika melihat Naruto bersedia mendengarnya. "Aku harap jika kau yang berbicara padanya, kau bisa membantu dirinya," ujar Nagato._

 _._

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu? Aku hanya orang baru memasuki kehidupan kalian," Naruto masih belum menyetujui keinginan Nagato.

Nagato mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Ya, tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba?"

"Memang apa yang bisa aku bantu untuknya?" tanya Naruto. Setidaknya dia harus tahu hal apa yang bisa dia bantu dari Nagato. Jika memungkinkan, maka dia dengan sukarela membantu Nagato.

Ekspresi Nagato berubah sendu. "Katakan saja pada dirinya, jika aku memaafkan dirinya. Aku selalu memaafkan dirinya, asalkan…," Nagato menghela nafas sejenak. "Dia berhenti menyiksa dirinya, dan mulai mengejar kebahagiaannya sendiri..," Nagato pun menatap pintu kamar mandi. "Tidak perlu terikat oleh masa lalu. Masa lalu hanyalah sebagai pembelajaran kehidupan, ketika kebahagiaan adalah masa depan yang harus dikejar."

Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, berusaha mengingat setiap perkataan Nagato. Sepertinya Nagato memiliki masalah dengan kakak pertama mereka. Jika memang begitu… bagaimana bisa Naruto menyelesaikan masalah orang lain? Bukankah kesannya dia hanya akan menjadi orang sok ikut campur? Naruto berpikir sejenak. Tetapi, ketika melihat ekspresi Nagato… sepertinya anak ini membutuhkan bantuan.

"Kenapa kau tidak berbicara sendiri padanya?" tanya Naruto, sedikit bingung dengan sikap Nagato.

Kedua mata Nagato membulat, kemudian dia tersenyum kecut. "Jika dia bisa mendengarku, maka aku akan dengan senang hati akan langsung berbicara padanya," Nagato memalingkan pandangannya, tidak berani menatap Naruto. "Tetapi, sayang sekali… aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya," lirihnya.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ya, jika memang hanya menyampaikan pesan itu, pasti Naruto dapat menyanggupinya. "Aku pasti akan menyampaikannya…," ujar Naruto. "Asalkan kau tidak bersedih."

Senyuman lebar kembali muncul di wajah Nagato. "Terima kasih…," angguknya, dengan semangat. "Aku pamit," Nagato membungkuk kikuk, kemudian berlari ke arah pintu kamar mandi.

"Hu um…," gumam Naruto, menatap Nagato lekat-lekat. Jadi, ini adik terkecilnya. Yeah, Naruto berpikir Nagato akan pamit untuk bertemu kedua orang tuanya.

Nagato memegang knop pintu, kemudian membalikan badannya. "Kak!" seru Nagato, memanggil Naruto yang sempat melamun.

"Ya?"

"Aku sayang kakak, dan terima kasih telah kembali ke sisi kami," ujar Nagato dengan nada riang yang terdengar sangat kekanak-kanakan di telinga Naruto. "Aku sangat sayang pada kakak," ujar Nagato sebelum dia membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar mandi.

Sesaat Naruto seperti berhayal cahaya sangat terang berada di luar pintu. Sesaat, Naruto pun seperti melihat cairan bening keluar dari bola mata Nagato yang bulat itu. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Nagato? Kenapa dia memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti itu? Memang Nagato terlihat senang, dan riang, tetapi di sisi lain Naruto seperti merasakan… jika dia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Nagato lagi. Ia seperti merasa jika pertemuannya sekarang dengan Nagato adalah pertemuan terakhirnya. Kenapa berhayal seperti ini membuat dirinya serasa sesak? Apakah karena ucapan Nagato.

"Ya. Walaupun kita baru bertemu beberapa kali, tetapi darah memang tidak berbohong. Akupun menyayangimu, Nagato," tanpa sadar, dengan setulus hati Naruto mengucapkan kata itu. Entah kenapa di saat itu, dia berpikir dimanapun Nagato berada, sang adik bisa mendengar ucapannya.

 **End Flashback**

Semua anak Namikaze terpana ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto. Mendengar kisah Naruto, pastilah Naruto memang benar-benar bertemu Nagato. Tetapi, kenapa hanya Naruto yang bisa bertemu Nagato? Kenapa dia tidak menemui saudara-saudaranya yang lain? Apakah dikarenakan Naruto tidak mengetahui secara jelas tentang Nagato, hingga Nagato dapat dengan leluasa bertemu dengan Naruto? Konan menghapus air mata yang secara nakal keluar membasahi wajahnya. Ia sangat merindukan adiknya. Ia sangat merindukan keusilan, gurauan, serta sikap nakal Nagato.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Deidara menatap Kyuubi. Pemuda yang pastinya paling tertekan karena kepergian Nagato. "Kak…," gumam Deidara.

"Bilang pada _mommy_ dan _daddy_ , aku akan ikut penerbangan komersil," tanpa ingin mendengar perkataan adik-adiknya Kyuubi beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Namikaze yang lainnya.

"Kak…," gumam Deidara, khawatir dengan kakak pertamanya.

"Apa aku perlu menyusulnya?" tanya Naruto. Ia sudah siap untuk membujuk Kyuubi, dan meminta Kyuubi kembali ke tengah-tengah keluarganya.

Konan menggeleng pelan. "Biarkan saja dia. Kak Kyuu selalu bisa mengatasi dirinya sendiri," ujar Konan, dan Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk pelan ketika dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui kebiasaan dan sifat anak Namikaze.

"Dimana Kyuubi?" baru saja ketiga Namikaze terhanyut oleh pikiran masing-masing, Minato sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka, dan tersenyum lembut ke arah anak-anaknya.

"Katanya, nanti dia akan menyusul. Dia masih memiliki urusan di tempat ini," gumam Deidara. Ia berusaha menyimpan ekspresi sedihnya, dan begitu juga Konan. Ia tidak ingin Minato dan Kushina kembali terluka karena mengingat kepergian salah satu anak mereka. Sudah cukup bagi anak-anak Namikaze melihat kehidupan kedua orang tuanya nyaris berantakan karena terlalu memikirkan salah satu dari mereka.

Minato merasakan ada gelagat tidak beres dari anak-anaknya. Namun, dia memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu. "Jika begitu, ayo kita berangkat. Pesawat sudah siap," ujar Minato, meminta anak-anaknya untuk ikut dengannya.

"Oh, ayo, Tuan Namikaze," secara reflek Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya yang sempat dia simpan di atas kursi.

"Tuan? Apa maksudmu dengan Tuan?" Minato memiringkan kepalanya, menatap anak keduanya dengan senyuman tipis dan raut wajah bingung.

 _Ah, aku lupa!_

Naruto baru mengingat jika dia harus memanggil laki-laki di hadapannya dengan sebutan ayah.

"Ya, sebaiknya kau mulai mengikuti saudara-saudaramu," ujar Kushina yang sejak tadi diam di sisi Minato. "Kau panggil saja aku dengan _mommy_ , dan ayahmu… _daddy_ ," ujar Kushina sambil mengelus pipi Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Bibir Naruto bergetar. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Memanggil selain Sasuke sebagai _daddy?_ Naruto ingin sekali menyanggah ucapan Kushina, tetapi jika dia melakukan itu… bukankah dia tidak akan pernah bisa _move on_ dari Sasuke? Ia hanya terbelenggu dengan sosok Sasuke. Naruto berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, di saat Minato menepuk pundaknya, menghentikan kerutan di kening Naruto.

"Naruto," gumam Minato, menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan.

Naruto menatap Minato. Ia membuka tutup mulutnya. _"Da—Daddy..,"_ pada akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mengakhiri permainannya. Benar. Dia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini, dan mulai memikirkan masa depannya dan perasaannya sendiri.

Minato tersenyum bahagia ketika mendengar panggilan Naruto untuk dirinya. "Ayo, kita berangkat," ujar Minato sambil merangkul Naruto.

Dengan patuh Naruto hanya bisa mengikuti ayahnya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan di tempat ini, ketika semua sudah pada tempatnya. Sasuke sudah memiliki Sakura untuk diajak bahagia, ayah dan ibu angkatnya sudah merelakan dirinya untuk pergi, serta dirinya memang harus tinggal di tempat kedua orang tua kandungnya. Ya, takdir sudah berkata jika dirinya memang harus berpisah dari Sasuke, dan mengiklaskan semuanya.

"NARUTO!" suara bariton menggema di seluruh bandara, membuat seluruh mata di tempat itu menoleh pada sang pemilik suara, termasuk Naruto dan keluarganya.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, menatap sosok pemuda bersurai _raven_ yang kening dan lehernya dipenuhi oleh peluh. Bahkan kemeja putih sang _raven_ sudah nyaris basah sepenuhnya oleh keringat. _Great_. Entah seberapa jauh Sasuke berlari, Naruto tidak dapat memastikannya. Saat Naruto masih terkesima dengan kedatangan Sasuke, dia tidak menyadari jika Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya, kemudian memegang pergelangan tangannya, menarik tubuh Naruto dari samping Minato.

"Kembalilah!" perintah Sasuke, tidak ingin dibantah.

"Naruto, kami tunggu di dalam," Minato yang cukup bijaksana untuk memahami kondisi anak keduanya, memberi waktu bagi Naruto untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Minato dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya— _Mom.. Daddy,_ " ujarnya, berterima kasih secara tidak terlisan pada Minato.

Naruto menatap punggung Minato dan keluarganya yang lain hingga keluarganya menghilang dibalik pintu ruang VVIP. Naruto pun menatap Sasuke, seolah meminta keterangan Sasuke atas keberadaan pemuda ini di tempat ini pada saat Sasuke sendiri memiliki acara yang membahagiakan di dalam kediamannya.

" _Daddy?"_ tanya Sasuke, meminta keterangan pada Naruto atas panggilan Naruto pada laki-laki bersurai pirang yang mirip sekali dengan Naruto.

Naruto memijat lehernya yang tidak pegal, gugup. "Iya. Tenang saja. Dia bukan _daddy_ rumah-rumahanku, kok," Naruto nyengir. "Hehehehe…," Naruto memperlihatkan deretan gigi dan memperdengarkan suara tawa yang akhir-akhir ini jarang sekali terdengar.

"Naru—

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku ke bandara. Syukurlah. Di detik-detik keberangkatanku, aku masih bisa melihatmu," Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke. Ia sedikit melangkah mundur, menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke.

"Naruto…," gumam Sasuke, tidak mengerti dengan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba menjauhi dirinya.

Naruto memainkan bibirnya. Ia berpikir sejenak, mencari kata-kata yang pantas diucapkan pada Sasuke pada saat perpisahan seperti ini. "Sudah saatnya pergi. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Terima kasih sudah merawatku dengan baik. Dan terima kasih sudah memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik. Terima kasih sudah membuatku sangat bahagia. Terima kasih. Terima kasih. Terima kasih," ujar Naruto. Ia membungkukan badannya, meminta maaf sekaligus berterima kasih pada Sasuke. "Bahkan aku tidak mungkin membayar balas budimu sampai seumur hidup."

Sasuke tidak dapat berkutik ketika mendengar keputusan Naruto. Bagaimana bisa Naruto dengan semudah itu pergi meninggalkannya? Sasuke ingin sekali membawa Naruto, tetapi ada suatu hal yang mencegah dirinya untuk bergerak. Rasa takut untuk menyakiti Naruto, dan rasa menghargai keputusan Naruto. Mau bagaimanapun juga, Naruto membutuhkan waktu untuk mengenal keluarganya. Naruto butuh waktu untuk bersama keluarga aslinya. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke tidak bisa egois, dan harus dengan ikhlas memberikan Naruto kebahagiaan, seperti Naruto yang selalu dengan baiknya memikirkan kebahagiaan dirinya.

"Sudah waktunya aku berangkat…," Naruto menegakan tubuhnya, dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Menatap wajah sang pemuda yang selalu dikaguminya. "Sampai jumpa—

— _Sasuke!"_ bisik Naruto sembari melangkah mundur, dan secara teratur pergi meninggalkan sang Uchiha yang hanya terpaku di tempat—membiarkan salah satu kebahagiaannya pergi tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

Uchiha bodoh, kenapa kau hanya diam saja?

Sasuke pun mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kyuubi membasuh wajahnya. Ia menatap wajahnya yang terpantul di cermin wastafel. Baik kacamata, maupun topi yang telah menutupi wajahnya sudah dilepas, dan hanya menyisakan wajah kusut Kyuubi. Sang pemuda pun mengacak-acak rambutnya. Bagaimana bisa Nagato menghampiri Naruto, sedangkan satu malampun Nagato tidak pernah menghadiri mimpinya. Kenapa Nagato tidak membiarkan mereka berbicara hanya dalam mimpi, dan membiarkan Kyuubi meminta maaf. Apakah Nagato sebenci itu pada dirinya? Tubuh Kyuubi beringsut, hingga dia terduduk di atas lantai, tanpa peduli seberapa kotornya lantai kamar mandi itu. Ia menekuk kedua lututnya, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya pada lututnya, di saat kejadian di masa lalu kembali menghantui dirinya.

 **Flashback**

"KAKAK! KAKAK! AYO, KITA MAIN!" teriak Nagato, ketika sang anak memasuki kediaman Namikaze.

Kyuubi yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya mendesah lelah. Ia merasa kesal dengan sikap adik bungsunya yang selalu meminta dirinya meluangkan waktu untuk bermain. Astaga! Tidakkah Nagato melihat jika dia baru saja ingin beristirahat? Kenapa tidak anak itu meminta seseorang selain dirinya untuk diajak bermain? Kyuubi selalu jengkel dengan sikap Nagato yang manja pada dirinya. Ya, mungkin karena kesibukan Minato dan Kushina membuat Nagato mencari perhatian pada orang yang satu-satunya dianggap dewasa oleh Nagato.

Kyuubi menatap Nagato yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang belajarnya. "Kau bermain sendiri saja. Kakak masih banyak urusan," pinta Kyuubi. Ia melihat jam di atas meja belajarnya, kemudian dia berpikir sejenak.

 _Yeah, ini waktunya dia bertemu teman-temannya!_

"Tetapi, kakak sudah janji untuk bermain sama Nato," Nagato yang asyik memegang bola kesayangannya memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia tidak suka jika seseorang ingkar janji pada dirinya.

"NAGATO!" Kyuubi melempar pena di tangannya ke atas meja, habis kesabaran. "Kau bisa bermain sendiri, atau mengajak Deidara, Konan, bukan?" pinta Kyuubi, berharap Nagato mengerti keinginannya untuk beristirahat atau setidaknya memberi waktu untuk Kyuubi bermain dengan anak-anak seumurannya.

Nagato menatap kakaknya sendu. "Tapi aku ingin bermain dengan kakak," gumam Nagato, mengeratkan pegangannya pada bola di tangannya. "Lagipula Kak Dei dan Kak Konan sedang sibuk."

"Chk," decak Kyuubi, bersikap tidak peduli pada Nagato.

Nagato mengembungkan pipinya. "MOMMY, KAK KYUU NAKAL!" teriak Nagato, mengadu pada ibunya yang sedang berdandan, bersiap-siap menuju acara amal yang akan diadakan di salah satu ball room hotel mewah.

"KYUUBI!" teriak Kushina memberi peringatan.

Teriakan Kushina berarti malapetaka bagi Kyuubi. Ia tidak mau menghabiskan sisa musim panasnya di sebuah camp bersama para kakek-kakek. Alhasil Kyuubi beranjak dari atas kursi dan menghampiri Nagato. "Chk, ya sudah! Kau ikutlah!" ujar Kyuubi sembari menghentakan kakinya.

"Benar kakak akan mengajakku bermain?" kedua mata Nagato membulat, menyiratkan semangat.

"Ya. Ayo ikut," dengus Kyuubi dengan nada ogah-ogahan.

.

.

Sembari mengotak-atik ponselnya Kyuubi melangkah memasuki taman. Bosan bermain di sekitar kediamannya, Kyuubi memilih mengajak Nagato menuju taman. Setelah tiba di dalam taman itu, Kyuubi melihat seluruh sudut taman itu. Aman. Tidak ada satupun orang yang mencurigakan, dan taman ini cukup ramai. Kyuubi pun tersenyum miring. Kemudian menatap Nagato yang juga asyik menatap taman, nampak sangat antusias untuk bermain dengan kakak pertamanya.

Kyuubi jongkok di hadapan Nagato untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sang adik. "Nagato," ujar Kyuubi. "Kau tunggu di sini sebentar, ya? Kakak memiliki urusan," ujar Kyuubi sembari mengacak-acak rambut Nagato.

Kyuubi tahu walaupun Nagato kerap kali keras kepala, tetapi Nagato adalah anak yang pengertian. Nagato adalah anak yang bisa diberi pengertian. Ia selalu mengerti kesulitan orang di sekitarnya jika sedikit saja diberi pengertian. Oleh karena itu, sudah tidak heran jika Nagato hanya menganggukan kepalanya, dan bersedia menanti Kyuubi sebentar. Ya, hanya sebentar. Waktu sebentar itu berarti tidak akan lama dan membuat bosan, bukan?

.

.

Untuk menghindari fans-fansnya di luar sana, Kyuubi berdandan sangat tertutup ketika memasuki sebuah café yang terletak tidak cukup jauh dari taman—tempat dirinya meninggalkan Nagato. Ia memasuki kafe tersebut kemudian menghampiri sebuah meja yang sudah disinggahi oleh beberapa orang asing yang langsung menyambutnya dengan antusias. Ya, orang-orang itu adalah teman-teman Kyuubi di sekolah. Mereka adalah orang-orang terpandang di kota ini, namun termasuk juga jenis orang-orang yang senang berhura-hura.

"Yo, Kyuubi!" sapa mereka, kemudian meminta Kyuubi untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang telah disediakan oleh mereka. "Tumben sekali kau bisa keluar dari _istana_ ," sindir mereka.

"Ya. Berkat adikku yang bodoh itu setidaknya aku akhirnya bisa bebas dari tempat neraka itu," Kyuubi tersenyum miring. Tidak disangka keberadaan Nagato ternyata menguntungkan untuk dirinya juga.

"Ah, jika begitu, bagaimana jika kita bersenang-senang!" ujar orang-orang itu. Mereka meminta pelayan untuk datang dan memberikan buku menu pada Kyuubi.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya untuk apa kita datang kemari?" ujar Kyuubi sembari membuka buku menu, kemudian menatap setiap menu yang tersedia di buku tersebut.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam Nagato duduk di dalam taman itu. Sudah satu jam Nagato menanti Kyuubi yang tidak kunjung menjemputnya. Dimana kakaknya? Bukannya kakaknya sudah berjanji akan bermain dengan dirinya? Kenapa kakaknya pergi lama sekali? Nagato menaruh bola yang sejak tadi dipegangnya di samping, kemudian dia kembali menghitung. Tadi sudah sampai hitungan berapa, ya? Terlalu lama memikirkan Kyuubi, Nagato sampai lupa dia menghitung waktu sampai mana.

"Kalau tidak salah sudah sampai lima ratus..," Nagato mulai mengingat hitungannya. "lima ratus satu… lima ratus dua… lima—

"Gaara, tunggu disini dulu, ya!" terdengar suara lembut dari arah dekat Nagato.

"Iya, Mom…," jawab anak bersurai merah yang ditinggal sebentar oleh ibunya.

Nagato melirikkan matanya ke arah anak itu. Ia menatap seorang anak yang juga membawa bola seperti dirinya. Anak itu ditinggal seperti dirinya. Ah, benar juga! Kenapa Nagato tidak mengajak bermain anak itu? Nagato beranjak dari atas kursi untuk menghampiri anak itu, berniat berkenalan. Namun baru saja Nagato melangkah, anak itu sudah menatapnya dengan tajam, membuat Nagato menepis keinginannya untuk berkenalan dengan sang anak. Nagato hanya bisa menatap sang anak yang mulai bermain bola dari kejauhan.

Sang anak yang bernama Gaara itu merasa diperhatikan. Ia menatap Nagato. "HUH!" ujarnya sembari memalingkan muka, tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang sok kenal sok dekat pada dirinya.

Sikap Gaara yang sombong hanya bisa memukul Nagato, tanpa membuat Nagato mengalihkan perhatian darinya. Nagato terus menatap Gaara, melihat cara Gaara memainkan bola basketnya. Setiap gerakan kekanak-kanakan Gaara dalam memainkan bola membuat Nagato tersenyum. Seandainya Gaara tidak bersikap dingin pada dirinya, atau menyebalkan seperti ini, dia pasti rela menjadi teman yang baik untuk Gaara. Ya, setidaknya dia tidak akan meganggu kakak-kakaknya hanya untuk mengatasi kesepiannya.

"Eh?" tiba-tiba Nagato terusik ketika bola Gaara terpental, dan menjauh—keluar taman.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Gaara mengejar bola itu. Ia berlari menuju keluar taman, menuju jalan besar. Di saat itu, Nagato pun mengikuti Gaara. Entah kenapa firasat Nagato, dia memang harus mengikuti sang anak, dan memastikan anak itu baik-baik saja. Kemudian kejadian tidak terduga pun terjadi. Gaara yang hendak memungut bola di tengah jalan tidak menyadari keberadaan mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahnya. Melihat posisi Gaara yang tidak berbahaya, reflek Nagato berlari menghampiri Gaara dan mendorong Gaara hingga kejadian mengerikan pun terjadi.

"AWAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" teriak Nagato sebelum tubuhnya seperti ditiban oleh berton-ton batu, hingga terasa remuk, dan secara cepat kesadarannya pun menghilang.

Tanpa sempat bermain kakak pertamanya, Nagato pun tidak lagi dapat melihat cahaya.

 _Maaf, Kak…_

 _Nato tidak bisa lagi bermain sama kakak…_

Gumam Nagato sebelum memejamkan matanya untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

"Hahahahaha," kebersamaan Kyuubi bersama teman-temannya selalu berhasil membuat Kyuubi merasa terhibur. Inilah satu-satunya tempat Kyuubi bisa merasakan kebahagiaan sebagai seorang remaja normal.

Salah satu dari mereka melihat jam tangan, kemudian menatap Kyuubi. "Kyuubi, apakah kau tidak terlalu lama meninggalkan adikmu?" tanyanya, khawatir karena setahu mereka Kyuubi telah meninggalkan adiknya hingga satu jam lebih.

Tawa Kyuubi berhenti. Ia menatap jam tangannya sendiri. "Ah, chk, merepotkan sekali," decak Kyuubi dengan ekspresi malas. Sang pemuda pun beranjak dari atas kursi, kemudian mengeluarkan uang dari dalam dompetnya. Apa boleh buat, dia harus menghentikan kebahagiannya sampai di sini. "Jika begitu sampai jumpa lagi…," ujar Kyuubi sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan kafe. Dari luar kafe dia masih bisa mendengar suara tawa teman-temannya.

 _Hih!_

 _Kenapa juga aku harus memiliki adik yang banyak dan merepotkan!_

Kyuubi membatin sebal—benci sekali pada adik-adiknya yang selalu bergantung pada dirinya.

.

.

.

Hanya beberapa menit melangkah Kyuubi sudah hampir tiba di dekat taman—tempat dirinya meninggalkan Nagato. Namun, saat akan melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh, Kyuubi melihat keributan di luar taman. Ia melihat orang berbondong-bondong mengelilingi sesuatu. Selain itu, terdapat juga ambulance yang mulai datang ke dalam tempat itu. Kyuubi menelan ludahnya sendiri. Firasatnya menyatakan ada hal buruk yang telah terjadi. Dengan cekatan sang pemuda pun melangkah ke arah gerombolan itu. Ia mencoba memasuki kerumunan orang tersebut untuk melihat secara jelas siapa orang yang telah mengalami masalah.

Sebelum mencapai bagian depan kerumunan, Kyuubi mendengar tangisan yang sangat keras. Sang pemuda pun semakin kukuh untuk masuk ke dalam kerumunan itu, dan dengan tekad yang kuat pada akhirnya dia telah berhasil pada bagian depan kerumunan itu. Kyuubi menatap sosok anak bersurai merah yang sedang menangis keras, dengan seorang wanita yang berusaha menarik dirinya dari atas jalan. Namun, sang anak bergeming. Ia tetap menangis di samping sebuah jasad yang terkapar tidak berdaya.

Kedua mata Kyuubi teralihkan pada jasad yang ditangisi anak itu. Jasad yang akan dibawa oleh pihak rumah sakit. Jantung Kyuubi berdetak sangat kencang. Lututnya terasa lemas. Ia tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali. Ini pasti bercanda. Ini pasti candaan, bukan? Kyuubi hanya bisa menatap tubuh kecil adiknya yang dipenuhi oleh cairan merah, terlebih pada bagian kepalanya. Kyuubi menutup mulutnya, dan secara reflek mendekat ke arah Nagato.

Kyuubi berjongkok di hadapan Nagato. "Na—Nagato!" Kyuubi linglung. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Tangannya hanya bisa bergerak mengambang, tidak berani menyentuh jasad di hadapannya. "NAGATO!" teriak Kyuubi tanpa menyadari jika cairan bening telah membasahi pipinya. Ia hanya bisa terpaku di tempat sampai saatnya para petugas kesehatan meminta dirinya untuk memberi keterangan.

 **End Flashback**

Rasa sesak di dalam hati membuat Kyuubi sulit sekali bernafas. Ia bahkan memukul-mukul dadanya agar rasa sakit itu menghilang. Ini menyakitkan! Ini sangat menyakitkan! Rasa penyesalan, kesedihan, rasa bersalah, serta segala rasa yang paling menyedihkan untuk manusia merasuk di dalam diri Kyuubi, kembali membuka luka yang sudah Kyuubi coba tutup selama ini. Kenapa harus melewati orang lain? Kenapa dia tidak datang langsung saja pada Kyuubi? Apakah Nagato begitu membenci dirinya? Apakah Nagato tidak memberi kesempatan baginya untuk meminta maaf secara langsung?

" _Maaf, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami," sang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan operasi hanya bisa menggeleng, dengan ekspresi menyesal. Saat itu, rasanya bagi Kyuubi dunia di sekitarnya seperti runtuh—meniban dirinya._

Kyuubi berhenti memukul dadanya sendiri. Ia menatap ke depan—menerawang dengan pandangan kosong. Di dalam pikirannya hanyalah ada mimpi buruknya. Mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan dan pernah terjadi di dalam kehidupannya. Sang pemuda pun berdiri, kemudian dengan lemas mulai melangkah ke arah pintu, dengan suara-suara mengerikan yang terus terbesit di pikirannya.

" _Dad.. Nagato… Nagato…," tangisan Kushina pecah. Ia merasa bersalah. Ia sangat merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Nagato hanya untuk pekerjaannya. Ia telah gagal menjadi seorang ibu._

Tangisan dan ekspresi kecewa orang-orang di sekitarnya adalah hal paling menyakitkan bagi Kyuubi. Tetapi, bukan ekspresi itu. Bukan ekspresi kebencian mereka yang membuat Kyuubi merasa bersalah, melainkan rasa kehilangan. Rasa tidak berguna dirinya menjadi seorang kakak karena dia terlalu egois, dan selalu mengeluh dengan apa yang telah diberikan Tuhan untuknya.

 _BRAK!_

 _Tubuh Kyuubi terdorong ke tembok. Dengan tubuh kecilnya, Konan berhasil menghempas tubuh Kyuubi yang jauh lebih jangkung darinya._

 _Di antara semua, Konan lah yang paling terluka. Ia adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang paling dekat dengan Nagato. Ia yang selalu menemani Nagato bermain, hingga pada saat tadi ia terpaksa tidak mengikuti keinginan Nagato untuk bermain karena dia harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama teman-temannya. "BAGAIMANA BISA DIA SEPERTI ITU?! BAGAIMANA BISA KAKAK MEMBIARKAN NAGATO MENGALAMI SEMUA INI?! KENAPA BISA NAGATO SEPERTI I—_

" _Konan, Konan!" Deidara mencoba menahan tubuh Konan. "Tidak ada yang salah di sini. Tidak ada yang salah. Ini semua adalah takdir. Kepergian Nagato adalah takdir," walaupun Deidara berbicara demikian, Kyuubi tahu dari sorot matanya, Deidara pun menyalahkan dirinya._

Kyuubi tidak mungkin bisa baik-baik saja. Kyuubi tidak mungkin bisa kembali seperti dulu. Dengan langkah lunglai Kyuubi melangkah menuju pintu kamar mandi. Ia tidak sadar kemana langkahnya memimpin. Ia hanya ingin pergi ke sebuah tempat yang bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya. Ia hanya ingin ke sebuah tempat yang bisa membuat rasa bersalahnya menghilang. Tanpa peduli jika orang-orang akan menyerbunya, tanpa penyamaran sama sekali, Kyuubi melangkah ke tempat umum—membiarkan siapapun bisa melihat kekacauan pada dirinya.

Wajah Kyuubi yang setara dengan para artis luar negeri sana, serta cara berpakaiannya yang mencolok pastilah menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Secara satu-persatu orang-orang di bandara mulai menatap Kyuubi, menyelidiki pemilik wajah tampan itu. Namun, Kyuubi yang hanya terhanyut di dalam pikirannya tidak menyadari semua itu. Ia hanya bisa melangkah tanpa peduli orang-orang mulai mendekat ke arah dirinya, memastikan jika dirinya adalah sosok yang dikenal mereka, dan sosok yang selama ini selalu menjadi buah bibir orang-orang karena _skill_ serta gosip.

"Itu Kyuubi Namikaze?!" teriak salah satu remaja yang ternyata fans berat dari Kyuubi. Ia bahkan sampai belajar masak agar bisa bertemu dengan Kyuubi di waktu kelak nanti.

"DEMI TUHAN ITU KYUUBI!" wanita yang lainnya memekik kaget. Tidak menyangka akan bertemu Kyuubi di negeri ini. Iapun mulai mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya.

Orang-orang itu mulai mengelilingi Kyuubi.

"AYO KITA AMBIL FOTONYA!" kerumunan manusia yang mengitari Kyuubi semakin banyak. Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya membiarkan dirinya dihempas, disentuh, bahkan difoto dengan seenaknya.

"KYUUBI MINTA TANDA TANGANNYA!" teriak mereka sembari mendorong Kyuubi, hingga Kyuubi nyaris terjatuh selama beberapa kali jika tubuhnya tidak kuat menahan dorongan para fans.

Kericuhan di dalam bandara pun terjadi, ketika sang idola hanya bisa terdiam—seolah manusia yang tidak memiliki nyawa.

 _Kau tidak adil, Nagato!_

 _Kau kenapa hanya mendatangi Naruto?!_

 _Kau kenapa tidak membiarkan kita berdua menyelesaikan masalah secara langsung, jika kau bisa bertemu dengannya?!_

Kesedihan membuat Kyuubi tidak bisa berpikir rasional. Rasa rindu, dan bersalah membuat dirinya kesal pada Nagato, terlebih pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Itachi berlari memasuki bandara. Ia terus menggerutu karena sikap Sasuke yang seenaknya keluar dari mobi lebih dahulu, ketika Itachi sibuk mencari tempat parkir. Itachi menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Dimana anak itu? Itachi pun akan mulai mencari Sasuke kembali, ketika dia mendengar kericuhan terjadi tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Itachi melihat para petugas berusaha menghentikan kericuhan itu, tetapi para petugas itu malah terhempas oleh gerombolan manusia yang sedang melilingi sesuatu. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia akan melangkahkan kakinya, ketika mendengar nama Kyuubi disebut oleh para gerombolan itu.

Jangan-jangan….

Itachi terpaku di tempat. Ia memincingkan matanya. Untung saja tubuhnya yang jangkung memudahkan dirinya untuk melihat ke dalam kerumunan itu.

ASTAGA!

KYUUBI!

Itachi langsung melaju ke arah kerumunan itu.

.

.

.

Tubuh Kyuubi serasa didorong oleh truk. Orang-orang yang melilinginya tidak kunjung berkurang. Bahkan kini pakaian Kyuubi mulai ditarik-tarik. Kyuubi mulai merasa perih pada bagian lengannya, saat beberapa dari orang yang melilinginya menyentuhnya, atau lebih tepatnya mencubit dirinya. Namun, Kyuubi sudah tidak peduli. Ia sudah tidak ingin mengelak dari apapun yang menjadi takdirnya. Lagipula, rasa sakit pada cubitan atau cakaran orang-orang itu tidaklah sesakit hatinya. Ia membutuhkan rasa sakit itu. Ia membutuhkan luka ini untuk mengobati luka yang lainnya.

"KYUUBI!" teriak Itachi sembari memasuki kerumunan. Entah bagaimana caranya Itachi berhasil menembus kerumunan itu dan mendekat ke arah Kyuubi.

GRAP!

Tanpa berpikir panjang Itachi memeluk Kyuubi, melindungi Kyuubi dari para fans sang pemuda yang menggila.

Beberapa saat kemudian, para petugas yang diperintah Itachi untuk lebih mengamankan orang-orang yang melilingi Kyuubi mulai berdatangan, dan meminta para fans Kyuubi untuk menjauh.

Pelukan Itachi membuat Kyuubi tersadar, dan kembali pada dunianya. Kyuubi mendongakan kepalanya, menatap wajah Itachi. "Chi…," gumamnya, tidak percaya jika Itachi akan muncul dan mendekapnya seperti ini di depan umum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Itachi, terdengar sangat khawatir dibandingkan marah. "Astaga…," Itachi ingin sekali menjitak Kyuubi karena sikap Kyuubi yang bodoh, seolah ingin bunuh diri.

Tiba-tiba bibir Kyuubi bergetar, dan lambat-laun tetesan cairan bening mulai keluar dari mata Kyuubi. Demi Tuhan, _the greatest_ Kyuubi menangis di depan umum! Itachi menjadi sanksi jika pelukannya yang terbaik. Entah kenapa setiap uke yang dipeluk olehnya akan menangis?! Apa Itachi memiliki enzim _allinase_ yang berada bawang merah? Jika dia tidak mengingat sedang di depan umum, Itachi pasti akan mengendus dirinya sendiri. Itachi pun berhenti berpikiran kacau ketika menyadari orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai mengambil foto dirinya dan Kyuubi. God Dammit! Jika seperti ini, maka akan muncul skandal heboh. Entah skandal apa yang akan dimunculkan oleh berita, pastilah tidak akan baik, jika Kyuubi menangis seperti ini.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya!" teriak Itachi, membuat beberapa orang yang mengelilingi mereka berhenti memberontak hanya untuk mendengar ucapan Itachi. Sedikitnya mereka ingin tahu kehidupan pribadi Kyuubi.

"…," Kyuubi menatap Itachi dengan ekspresi lemas.

"AKU SUDAH MENGETAHUINYA JIKA INGGRIS MELEGALKAN PERNIKAHAN SESAMA JENIS!" teriak Itachi, kontan membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya langsung berbisik-bisik, berspekulasi dini atas hubungan Itachi dan Kyuubi. Lama-lama spekulasi mereka pun berubah pada patah hatinya Kyuubi karena ulah Itachi.

Ucapan Itachi tadi sudah Itachi pikirkan secara matang selama beberapa detik (?). Ia hanya bisa memikirkan untuk menutupi kesedihan Kyuubi sebenarnya dengan gosip murahan mengenai dirinya dan Kyuubi. Biarkan Itachi menjadi penjahatnya asalkan kesedihan Kyuubi yang sebenarnya tertutupi. Luka Kyuubi yang menganga tidak menguak ke hadapan umum, dan membuat siapapun orang tahu. Ya, hanya ini yang bisa Itachi lakukan sekarang ini. Sesakit apapun pada ke depannya yang akan Itachi terima, ia sudah siap. Demi Kyuubi, dia akan selalu siap.

"I—Itachi…," gumam Kyuubi, tidak percaya Itachi akan menutupi alasan sesungguhnya dia mengeluarkan air mata ini.

"Maafkan aku telah membuatmu menangis. Maafkan aku telah meninggalkanmu. Sekarang, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu..," Itachi tersenyum maklum, mengerti jika Kyuubi merasa bersalah padanya. Itachi menghapus air mata di pipi Kyuubi dengan ibu jarinya. "Kyuubi, bersediakah kau menikah denganku?" lama-lama Itachi pun menjadi aji mumpung. Selagi dia berusaha menutupi tangisan Kyuubi, iapun akan melamar Kyuubi yang sedang galau.

Kedua mata Kyuubi terbelalak. Ia telah dijebak oleh Itachi. Orang ini telah memanfaatkan dirinya yang sedang di dalam posisi tidak nyaman. Kyuubi mengerutkan keningnya. Sial. Jika dia menolak ajakan Itachi untuk menikah maka gosip yang tidak-tidak mengenai dirinya akan lebih panas berhembus. Namun, jika dia mengiyakan ajakan Itachi, maka gosipnya hanya terfokus pada satu hal saja, yaitu hubungannya dengan Itachi. Kyuubi berpikir sejenak. Ia bahkan sudah lupa dengan kegalauannya. Astaga! Kyuubi tidak mau mengambil resiko jika keluarganya terseret ke dalam masalah ini karena masalah dirinya yang lalai menjaga salah satu adiknya, apabila dia membiarkan spekulasi orang-orang di sekitarnya beredar terlalu luas. Ia harus membentengi gosip itu, dan membuat semuanya fokus hanya pada dirinya.

SIAL!

Kenapa juga aku harus menangis di depan orang-orang!

Kyuubi membatin jika dirinya orang paling teridiot sedunia.

Itachi tersenyum _charming_ , membuat parasnya yang sangat asia tidak kalah tampan dari Kyuubi. Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari saku jaketnya, kemudian dia membuka kotak itu. Itachi berlutut layaknya seorang pangeran di hadapan Kyuubi sembari memperlihatkan isi dari kotak tersebut. "Kyuubi Namikaze, bersediakah kau menikah denganku?" tanpa tahu malu dan terlanjur basah pada akhirnya Itachi memperlihatkan cincin yang sudah dia siapkan untuk Kyuubi jauh-jauh hari. Cincin yang dia siapkan jika waktu untuk melamar Kyuubi tiba-tiba muncul secara darurat. Seperti ini. Ya, sedia payung sebelum hujan.

Seumur hidup Kyuubi, dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan dilamar segila ini oleh seseorang. Terutama oleh seorang pemuda macam Itachi. "Kau gila…," gumam Kyuubi, tidak dapat menolak maupun menerima lamaran Itachi.

Itachi bangkit, kemudian mengambil tangan Kyuubi. "Kau bersedia, kan?" tanyanya, sekali lagi.

Kedua mata Kyuubi melihat sekeliling. Ia melihat setiap orang di tempat itu terpana, bahkan sampai ada yang menahan nafas karena tingkah Itachi. Kyuubi memejamkan matanya. Demi Tuhan… dia tidak memiliki jalan lain setelah semua ini selesai. Terima atau tidak terima, dia akan berakhir digosipkan habis-habisan oleh orang di sekitarnya, dan Itachi tetap akan menjadi bagian tergila di dalam kehidupannya. Tiba-tiba ucapan Nagato terbesit di dalam pikiran Kyuubi. Mencari kebahagiaan, ya? Kyuubi membuka matanya, dan menatap Itachi dengan penuh keyakinan.

Jika memang…

Dengan mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri, membuat kau memaafkan aku…

Aku akan mengikuti keinginanmu, Adik kecil..

Apapun keinginanmu, Kakak tidak pernah akan sanggah…

Kyuubi tersenyum miris, kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. Ini saatnya diapun mulai mencari kebahagiaannya, sesuai kata Nagato.

Wajah cemas Itachi berubah menjadi ekspresi bahagia. Tanpa berpikir dua kali dia langsung melingkarkan cincin tersebut pada salah satu jari di tangan kiri Kyuubi, kemudian menarik tubuh Kyuubi. Itachi memeluk Kyuubi dan tanpa tahu malu dia mencium Kyuubi dengan sangat antusias di depan umum.

Dalam waktu sekejap, bandara pun mulai ricuh dengan suara tepuk tangan akibat pasangan gay baru yang paling heboh dan fenomenal.

Kyuubi sempat terkejut dengan sikap frontal Itachi. Namun, lambat laun tubuh sang pemuda pun mulai tenang. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Itachi, dan mulai membalas ciuman Itachi. Sama dengan sang Uchiha, Kyuubi membuang jauh-jauh rasa malunya, dan melepas segala beban di dalam dirinya. Ya, mungkin saja dengan bersikap baik pada Itachi, Nagato akan melihat jika dirinya telah berubah. Nagato akan melihat jika Kyuubi lebih menghargai sesuatu yang telah dia miliki, dan sesuatu yang sudah menjadi takdirnya.

Kyuubi membuka sedikit matanya selagi membalas pagutan bibir Itachi. Selintas dia seperti melihat bayangan adik terkecilnya dari kerumunan orang-orang itu. Kyuubi pun tersenyum, ketika bayangan itu tersenyum padanya, dan seiring mata Kyuubi yang tertutup kembali, bayangan itu menghilang.

Sepertinya, pilihanku benar. Iya, kan, Nagato?

.

.

 _Sudah aku bilang bukan, Kyuubi?_

 _Bilang apa, Chi?_

 _Jika aku, siap dimanfaatkan olehmu, bahkan sampai seumur hidup kita, Kyuubi._

 _Dasar bodoh!_

 _Ya, dan si bodoh ini adalah milikmu…_

 _Selamanya?_

 _Ya, untuk selamanya, Kyuu~_

 _GOD! Don't fucking kidding me, hahahaha… Itu pasti sangat merepotkan._

 _Mendokusei maksudmu?_

 _Ya, mendokusei!_

.

.

.

Sudah berjam-jam lamanya sang raven menatap bandara dan pesawat yang hilir-mudik di dalam lapangan terbang dari pagar pembatas. Sasuke sangat berharap salah satu pesawat yang datang ke lapangan terbang itu membawa Naruto, dan membiarkan Naruto untuk bertemu dengannya. Namun, hal tersebut hanya imajinasi Sasuke saja. Walau Sasuke sudah menunggu cukup lama layaknya orang frustasi, tetap saja tidak ada keajaiban yang datang padanya. Naruto sudah pergi, seperti angin yang berhembus kencang yang menyejukan tubuh, kemudian menghilang entah kemana.

"Jadi, dia sudah berangkat?" Itachi yang baru saja mengantar Kyuubi membeli tiket pesawat komersil mendekati adiknya. Ia baru saja mengantar Kyuubi ke hotel di dekat bandara untuk beristirahat, dan menyiapkan tubuh untuk keberangkatan esok pagi.

"…," Sasuke hanya diam membisu, malas berbicara dengan siapapun, selain dengan Naruto.

"Sasuke?" panggil Itachi, ketika sang adik seperti kehilangan arwahnya.

Itachi menatap Sasuke dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Adiknya benar-benar menjadi sosok tidak berguna. Selama Itachi mengenal Sasuke, baru kali ini dia melihat Sasuke _suck_ seperti ini. Itachi seperti kehilangan arwah. Ia seperti bukan seorang Sasuke yang pada malam hari putus dengan kekasihnya, di keesokan harinya Sasuke sudah bisa bermain dengan Naruto. Ah, mungkin dikarenakan obyek penghilang galaunya yang menghilang membuat Sasuke seperti ini. Itachi merasa bersyukur memiliki sifat yang tidak pantang menyerah. Ia bersyukur memiliki kegigihan hingga mempertahankan Kyuubi seperti ini, dan tidak perlu bernasib sama seperti Sasuke.

"Aku sangat kesal… aku sangat kesal ketika dia memanggil Daddy pada orang lain," tiba-tiba Sasuke berbicara. Ekspresinya berubah drastis, penuh dengan rasa cemburu. "Aku ingin membunuh orang itu, ketika dia memanggilnya daddy… Aku lah daddy-nya. Akulah daddy-nya. AKU DADDY-NYA! TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH MENGAMBIL ANAKKU!" Sasuke memukul pagar pembatas, melampiaskan kemarahannya dan rasa tidak sukanya pada keluarga baru Naruto. "Dia milikku. Naruto itu milikku. Aku daddy-nya," Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan sengit dan berkaca-kaca, tampak sangat kehilangan. Terlihat sekali jika sang pemuda tidak akan rela melepas Naruto, dan dengan segala cara ia bahkan akan merebut Naruto kembali, walaupun harus menjadi seorang pembunuh sekalipun.

Emosi Sasuke yang meledak-ledak menandakan jika sang pemuda sudah berada di titik frustasi, dan tidak bisa mengendalikan diri seperti biasanya. Itachi pun pada akhirnya merasa kasihan pada sang adik. Mau bagaimanapun, ia pasti akan lebih memihak pada adiknya dibandingkan siapapun. Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari dalam saku celananya. Sebuah kertas yang akan diberikan olehnya, jika Sasuke memang memang sudah menetapkan hatinya untuk mengejar Naruto.

"Untukmu…," Itachi mengulurkan kertas itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan malas mengambil surat itu, kemudian dia membuka isi surat tersebut. Ekspresi kecut dan frustasi yang diperlihatkan Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah. Kedua matanya terbelalak, dan senyuman getir tersirat di wajahnya. Demi Tuhan, ia harus menahan air matanya, jika dia masih ingin mendapatkan predikat seme di cerita author ini. Tubuh Sasuke pun bergetar. Suara aneh terdengar dari bibirnya. Dan suara itupun berubah menjadi sebuah tawa membahana, hingga membuat Itachi menatap horor Sasuke.

"Dasar Dobe…," lirih Sasuke. "DASAR KAU IDIOT!" teriaknya, berharap Naruto bisa mendengarnya. Tidak perlu menunggu waktu, keesokan harinya pun pasti Sasuke akan berkunjung ke kediaman Naruto, kemudian merebut _anaknya_ kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sama sekali tidak menyesal dengan keputusannya untuk berangkat bersama keluarganya. Selain untuk lebih mengenal keluarganya, iapun memiliki tujuan khusus untuk pergi menjauh dari Sasuke. Nagato. Hanya karena anak itu, tekad Naruto semakin bulat untuk berangkat pergi ke Inggris. Ia ingin mengunjungi makam adik bungsunya, berkenalan, mengucapkan salam, dan mencoba memperbaiki perasaan-perasaan orang yang pernah ditinggal oleh Nagato. Memang Naruto tidak pernah mengenal sosok itu, bahkan pertemuannya dengan Nagato seperti mimpi. Namun entah kenapa seperti ada sebuah magnet di dalam diri Nagato yang membuat semua orang harus masuk ke dalam permainannya, walaupun ya… Nagato sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

"Kau benar-benar yakin akan pergi meninggalkan Konoha?" tanya Deidara yang duduk di samping Naruto, sedangkan Konan duduk sendiri di belakang sana. Jika tidak salah dengar, Konan sedang sibuk membaca novel yang baru saja diterbitkan teman barunya—Yahiko.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela. "Hmm…," gumam Naruto.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan _Daddy_ -Sasu-mu?" tanya Deidara, menatap Naruto lekat-lekat.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Dia bukanlah _Daddy_ -ku lagi," ujar Naruto.

"Heh, kenapa?" kedua mata Deidara terbelalak. "Apakah karena ada _Daddy_ Minato?"

Saat mendengar pertanyaan Deidara, Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jendela kembali, menutup pembicaraan mereka. Sekilas Naruto membayangkan ekspresi Sasuke ketika membaca suratnya. Naruto pun tersenyum simpul. Ia tidak tahu apakah Sasuke akan membencinya atau senang membaca surat itu. Ini seperti permainan di atas meja judi, takdir mereka tidak ada satupun yang tahu. Lambat laun, pikiran Naruto pun melayang. Ia menghayalkan surat yang dia tulis secara terburu-buru untuk Sasuke.

Yup dengan pasti dia masih mengingat setiap isi surat tersebut.

 _Hei, Daddy!_

 _Sebenarnya aku sedikit sulit untuk mengungkapkan kata-kata melalui surat berhubung diriku yang tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata. Tetapi, lewat surat ini, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau telah merawatku. Yeah, yeah, yeah! Aku tahu, aku anak yang tidak tahu diri karena pergi sebelum membalas budi padamu. Tetapi lagi… tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain menghindarimu untuk sementara waktu, dan membiasakan diri untuk tidak memanggilmu "Daddy"._

 _Yeah, Daddy untuk sementara waktu memang kita harus berpisah. Karena… mhmmm.. entah kenapa aku merasa semenjak malam "itu" aku merasa hubunganku denganmu sangatlah tidaklah sehat. Hei, tidak mungkin seorang ayah-anak bergumul di atas ranjang se-hot itu bukan? AKU TIDAK SUKA INCEST! INGAT ITU! Ehem! Maaf atas kata-kata frontal anakmu ini. Aku hanya terbawa suasana dan saat menulis ini saja wajahku sudah semerah buah kesukaanmu XD._

 _Oke, kembali lagi ke topik permasalahan kita…_

 _Kau tahu kan hubungan seperti itu menjijikan! Oleh karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk ikut keluargaku lebih dulu sebelum aku kembali, dan membiasakan bibirku untuk tidak pernah memanggilmu "Daddy" lagi._

 _Di saat itu tiba, aku pasti akan berdiri di depanmu, tersenyum lebar, dan berucap: Aku cinta padamu—_

 _Sasuke Uchiha._

 _Sampai jumpa, Daddy. Dan selamat datang Sasuke Uchiha._

 _Orang yang mencintaimu,_

 _Naruto Namikaze._

 _NB: Berkunjunglah ke rumah baruku. Keluargaku selalu welcome padamu, Sasuke_

Naruto pun terkikik geli ketika menghayalkan isi suratnya yang terkesan sangat kekanak-kanakan. Ya, dia memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di Konoha sana. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan _daddy-nya_ ketika membaca suratnya. Hal yang Naruto tahu sekarang ini adalah dia tidak akan pernah memutus hubungannya dengan sang _daddy_. _Well_ , walaupun panggilan _daddy_ sudah tidak berlaku untuk Sasuke, tetapi Naruto yakin selama masih ada rasa kasih sayang di antara mereka, suatu ketika akan muncul suatu panggilan yang lebih bagus untuk Sasuke, atau bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Mhm… ya seperti contoh…

Kekasihku?

Cintaku?

Sayangku?

Manisku?

Iuuukkhhh~

Mhm…

Atau..

Suamiku?

Ah, sepertinya poin yang terakhir terlalu jauh.

Eh, tapi bagus juga jika nama Naruto kembali menjadi Naruto Uchiha.

Yeah, mudah-mudahan saja Uchiha Naruto akan segera hadir kembali di sisi Sasuke.

 **The End**


End file.
